


Une étude en profondeurs (A study in depths.)

by Naemir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Markus too, Artist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor Deserves Happiness, Dorks in Love, M/M, Perkins is a dick, Photographer Connor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemir/pseuds/Naemir
Summary: Markus left the prefecture, anxious. If he left here, without a valid passeport : North was going to kill him.He only needed new pictures...Or when Markus desperately searches for a photographer for his stupid passport, and finds the most beautiful, charming, cute and sexy photographer in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I add my stone to this fandom, and for the glory of the RK1K ship.  
> The rest is in French, sorry about that, but I'm not really good at English.  
> But, if someone wants to translate this fic, in the language of Shakespeare ; you have my blessing. Warn me before, that's all I ask.  
> 'Cause, if ever I find my work translated without my permission ; I'll hunt you down, I'll find you and tear your eyes off with a rusty spoon. : )
> 
> But yeah, enjoy your reading !
> 
> (and, I post on fanfiction.net too, so, it's ok)  
> \---
> 
> J'ajoute donc ma pierre à l'édifice de Détroit, et à la gloire du RK1K. Comme je le disais juste au dessus: je suis une bille en anglais donc je ne pourrai pas traduire cette fic, mais si quelqu'un s'en sent les capacités, y a pas de soucis. Je veux seulement être prévenue avant, ça me parait être la moindre des choses.
> 
> Parce que sinon, je vous traquerais. Je vous trouverais. Et je vous arracherais les yeux avec une petite cuillère rouillée. 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! : )

Markus s’écarta du passage d’un invité en un mouvement souple, s’effaçant avec la grâce d’un danseur, qui trahissait son habitude à évoluer dans ce genre de milieu.

Il n’avait jamais été particulièrement à l’aise avec les bains de foule, encore moins dans le domaine huppé et critique de l’art, où l’on avait parfois à peine le temps de se détourner avant d’entendre les murmures résonner dans son dos. Il avait accompagné son père à tant de galas, cependant, qu’il savait faire la sourde oreille au bon moment.

Et puis, une grande occasion justifiait bien de souffrir un peu.

Markus offrit un sourire encourageant au serveur, clairement épuisé d’avoir à naviguer entre les convives, attentif au moindre de ses mouvements. Un fond de flûte était si facilement renversé et certaines des robes de soirée de ces dames devaient valoir plus cher qu’un mois de son salaire. Le jeune homme avait été à sa place, un jour lointain, et il savait à quel point il était frustrant et mortifiant de devoir éponger le sol collant, une fois tous les invités partis. Alors s’il pouvait lui éviter quelques désagréments…

Markus reposa soigneusement son verre vide sur un plateau, louvoyant entre les petits groupes de critiques et les habitués de la galerie pour espérer jeter un coup d’œil sur la nouvelle exposition de Richard Perkins, mis en vedette pour l’occasion.

Le peintre qu’il était avait été excité comme une puce lorsque le carton d’invitation avait trouvé le chemin de la boite à lettres de son père. Bien sûr, que l’on conviait le célèbre Carl Manfred à ce genre d’évènement, et bien sûr, qu’il avait décliné sur le champ. Son père ne détestait rien de plus que ces petites sauteries pompeuses où, selon ses dires, se réunissaient absolument « _tous les lèches culs de l’histoire de l’art et les soit disant experts, qui ne feraient que sortir leurs chéquiers et débourser des fortunes pour un encadré qui finirait au-dessus de la cheminée, histoire d’épater les amis_ ». Il avait eu sa part à ses débuts, merci bien.

A l’époque où Markus avait commencé à fréquenter les galeries d’art, il l’avait fait au nom de son père, gêné de le voir rabrouer littéralement tous les jeunes artistes qui auraient souhaité avoir son œil avisé sur leurs œuvres. Dans certains cas, Markus estimait qu’ils avaient bien fait, de le voir lui plutôt que son paternel. Sa langue, déjà acérée comme une lame, n’avait fait que s’empirer après son accident. Le vieux bonhomme qu’était Carl Manfred ne s’embarrassait plus des étiquettes et de la bienséance. Il en aurait fait pleurer plus d’un, assurément.

Résultat des courses, Markus paradait à sa place, souriait aux jeunes gens plein d’ambition et distribuait des encouragements lorsqu’il le pouvait.

C’était lors de l’une de ces soirées, planté la bouche ouverte devant une série de photos dépeignant les rues de Détroit comme il ne les avait encore jamais vues, qu’il était tombé amoureux de Richard Perkins.

De son œuvre, tout du moins. Car pour avoir rencontré l’homme par la suite ; il était d’un orgueil sans nom —un connard, Markus. Appelle un chat, un chat, lui avait dit son père— et d’une arrogance exécrable. On avait peine à croire que ce même homme, à la limite du mépris lorsqu’il s’adressait à autrui, avait été en mesure d’exprimer une telle finesse et sensibilité à travers ses photos.

Et pourtant. Chaque pièce de sa plus célèbre collection encore à ce jour —sobrement intitulée _City_ — était absolument fascinante. Markus n’avait jamais vraiment su trouver les mots exacts pour décrire ce qu’il ressentait à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur les clichés, sagement rangés les uns à la suite des autres. Ils semblaient raconter une histoire, chacun à leur manière, empreint d’une étrange et apaisante mélancolie.

En soi, les images sur le papier glacé auraient pu paraitre banales. Elles l’étaient, d’ailleurs. Une rue, un levé de soleil, quelques portraits, les longues étendues silencieuses des champs enneigés qui avoisinaient la ville, le flot incessant du trafic et les toits des buildings. Des cours envahies par les mauvaises herbes, d’anciens bâtiments laissés à l’abandon. Rien d’extravagant.

Mais chaque photo, chaque instantané apportait son lot de surprises et de détails, à qui voulait bien se pencher dessus. Il y avait quelque chose, là-bas. Une attention douce et tranquille, un petit rien qui avait capté l’attention de Markus comme l’aurait été un papillon auprès d’une flamme. Une sorte de nostalgie, peut-être ?

C’était ce qui l’avait poussé à s’intéresser au travail de Perkins, qui avait peu habitué le public à ce genre de prestation.

L’homme travaillait pour Cyberlife depuis des années, une vaste compagnie journalistique qui touchait principalement aux sujets scientifiques et aux nouvelles technologies. Perkins s’y était fait rapidement un nom, ayant le chic pour se trouver toujours là au bon moment, illustrant efficacement les articles de ses collègues, allant même jusqu’à se retrouver plusieurs fois en couverture du magazine. Très clairement, Cyberlife pouvait se féliciter d’avoir de tels éléments dans sa troupe d’investigateurs.

 _City_ était tout à fait inédite, cependant, en rien comparable avec son travail précédent et l’homme avait vu sa renommée grimper en flèche. Cyberlife avait supporté le projet, bien entendu et aujourd’hui, le magazine, autant que Perkins, jouissaient d’une notoriété non négligeable.

Depuis, Markus faisait en sorte de se retrouver à chacune de ses expositions, espérant retrouver l’émoi qui l’avait saisi lors de sa première fois. 

Jusqu’à présent, cependant, le jeune homme ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être constamment un peu déçu. Certes, les photos de Perkins restaient magnifiques, un travail d’orfèvre mais… Eh bien, _City_ était peut-être l’ovni de sa carrière, ce genre de chef-d’œuvre qu’on ne peut produire qu’une seule fois dans une vie, et que l’on s’efforçait de poursuivre par tous les moyens.

Markus s’arrêta devant l’une des grandes toiles imprimées de Perkins. Il était retourné à ses premiers amours, pour célébrer les 25 ans du magazine, et sa dernière série se concentrait principalement sur ce qu’ils savaient faire de mieux chez Cyberlife ; représenter la modernité et imaginer l’avenir. Des bâtiments flambants neufs, des espaces architecturaux ouverts, des verrières immenses, sans doute en haut de la tour Strateford et qui laissaient voir le damier de la ville. Un peu conventionnel aux goûts de Markus, mais la symétrie exemplaire des photos était un véritable régal, cependant.

Il eut un sourire en coin, alors qu’une femme s’extasiait non loin de lui, devant l’une des photos, pendue au bras de son cavalier. Perkins avait fait une apparition à l’ouverture de la soirée, accompagné de la non moins célèbre Amanda Stern, tête pensante de Cyberlife. Depuis, la foule l’avait englouti mais Markus n’était pas vraiment mécontent de ne pas avoir à lui serrer la main.

Le jeune homme fit un dernier tour de salle, salua quelques connaissances de son père, qui demandèrent bien évidemment des nouvelles et « à quand la prochaine œuvre de Mr Manfred ? », avant qu’il ne parvienne finalement à s’éclipser en toute discrétion. Même s’il n’avait pas complètement trouvé son bonheur dans cette nouvelle exposition, Markus s’avouait satisfait ; il rentrait à la maison avec quelques nouvelles idées pour ses propres créations.

XXX

_ Je suis navrée, mais ces photos ne sont pas conformes.

Markus baissa les yeux sur les photos ainsi incriminées. Il ne voyait pas en quoi elles ne pouvaient pas être _conformes_ , il avait suivi absolument toutes les instructions de ce foutu photomaton à la con, de l’absence de sourire jusqu’à son visage parfaitement centré. Il avait l’air d’être à moitié mort, _forcément_ , et il fallait plisser des yeux pour le reconnaitre, parce que franchement, qui était reconnaissable sur une carte d’identité ? Mais ses photos étaient… aux normes.

Il s’arma de son meilleur sourire. Markus avait parfaitement conscience de son physique avantageux (bien plus que sur ses photos) mais n’aimait pas en abuser. Il n’était pas dans sa nature profonde de profiter d’autrui pour servir ses propres desseins, et même si beaucoup ne se seraient pas privés d’en jouer, surtout dans un milieu aussi hargneux que pouvait l’être celui de l’art ; il s’y était toujours refusé. Il voulait qu’on le reconnaisse pour ses peintures, pas pour sa belle gueule.

Mais il avait _vraiment_ besoin de faire valider son nouveau passeport, ou North aurait sa peau. Donc, entre le respect de ses valeurs personnelles, et la perspective de finir éviscéré sur place par sa meilleure amie ; il avait fait son choix.

_ Vous êtes certaine de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en battant subtilement des cils, s’appuyant à moitié sur le comptoir. Je veux dire… Je ne peux pas faire plus professionnel que ça.

La femme leva à peine les yeux de son écran, lui lançant un regard désabusé par-dessus ses lunettes. Une moue étirait le coin de sa bouche un peu flasque et Markus sut qu’il avait perdu cette bataille à peine commencée à la manière qu’elle avait de tapoter son stylo contre le bureau. Elle lui remit les photos, en même temps que le reste de son dossier, d’un geste agacé.

_ Il nous faut un horodatage.

_ Vous voyez bien que c’est moi, dessus, non ? Insista-t-il encore une fois, une note désespérée dans la voix. Il savait ce qui l’attendait s’il repartait d’ici sans au moins une notification prouvant que son nouveau passeport arriverait sous peu. Il n’y a vraiment aucun moyen de —

_ Mr Manfred, le coupa l’agent d’accueil, le fixant cette fois ci dans les yeux, sans ciller —une petite nouveauté, car les gens étaient souvent désorientés devant son regard vairon— Votre dossier n’est pas complet, je ne peux pas l’accepter. Je vous conseille d’aller faire faire vos photos chez un professionnel, avec l’horodatage bien visible. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m’excuser, mais d’autres personnes attendent.

Vaincu, Markus ramassa ses papiers et recula de quelques pas, laissant la place à une jeune femme au regard désolé, qui s’empressa cependant de poser ses propres documents sur le comptoir. La secrétaire l’avait déjà oublié, et le peintre s’écarta de la file, les épaules basses. Il avait mis deux semaines à avoir ce foutu rendez-vous et on venait de le congédier comme le dernier des gueux parce que ses photos _n’étaient pas datées ?!_ Administration à la con, pas étonnant que certaines personnes pétaient royalement les plombs, il y avait franchement de quoi devenir chèvre de tout ce cirque.

Il gémit, subitement désespéré alors que le soleil le narguait de ses rayons.

North allait le tuer.

XXX

_ _Markus Manfred, dis-moi que tu plaisantes._

L’intéressé grimaça, s’appuyant contre le mur dans son dos. North devait être pourvue d’un sixième sens, ou un pouvoir mental du même genre, car il avait à peine eu le temps de faire deux pas en dehors de la préfecture qu’elle cherchait déjà à l’appeler. Il se rappellerait, pour la prochaine fois, de ne pas lui communiquer son emploi du temps ; cela aurait pu lui donner quelques précieuses heures —voire des jours !— de répit pour préparer une défense solide et des excuses en béton armé.

Malheureusement, il n’avait pas eu cette chance et avait dû lui expliquer toute l’histoire. De l’autre côté du combiné, il imaginait son amie fumer de tous les côtés, tournant en rond dans son appartement.

_ Ce n’est qu’un léger contretemps, essaya-t-il de minimiser. Je vais aller trouver un photographe et faire ce qu’il faut, ne t’en fais pas.

_ _Tu as plutôt intérêt, Markus. Parce qu’il est hors de question que j’annule ce voyage simplement parce que tu n’as pas fait tes papiers à temps !_

_Hey ! Est-ce que c’est de ma faute, à moi, si leurs exigences sont ridicules ? Il nous reste encore du temps, ça va aller.

_ _Tu aurais dû t’y prendre avant._

Markus étouffa un ricanement ironique. North Kelly, la reine de la dernière minute, si ce n’était son impératrice planétaire, tant elle avait élevé cette discipline au rang d’art mystique, qui le sermonnait pour avoir pris un peu de _retard_ ? C’était l’hôpital qui se foutait de la charité, vraiment.

Cela dit, il pouvait comprendre sa frustration ; elle avait planifié son excursion en Russie depuis des lustres, accumulant les heures supplémentaires pour se permettre le voyage et il risquait de mettre une partie de son beau projet à l’eau. En soi, rien n’empêchait North de partir seule, mais ce genre d’évènement était toujours plus agréable en compagnie d’un ami. Et Markus avait toujours voulu voir les grandes toundras de ses propres yeux.

_ Je vais faire ce qu’il faut, okay ? Je suis sûr qu’il y a un photographe qui traine quelque part par ici, je vais… faire ça, et redéposer mon dossier, d’accord ?

Levant le nez, Markus scruta la rue, espérant presque qu’un studio photo lui apparaisse sous le nez. Il entendit North le menacer encore quelques secondes dans son oreille et raccrocha rapidement. Le temps était clair, il n’avait rien de prévu de plus pour son après-midi ; il pouvait bien partir à la recherche de celui qui lui sauverait la vie dès à présent. Pour peu que le photographe ait lui aussi des délais et un emploi du temps chargé…

Le peintre secoua la tête, déterminé à rentrer chez lui en ayant accompli sa mission du jour et courut attraper le premier bus pour le centre-ville.

Comme toujours, Détroit grouillait d’une vie que rien ne pouvait vraiment arrêter. La crise économique et industrielle des années 80 avait beau avoir eu un sérieux impact sur sa population, l’implantation de la fondation Kamski et son regard tourné vers les nouvelles technologies avait clairement sauvé la cité de la ruine. Certes, le marché de l’emploi était encore loin d’être celui qu’il avait été à l’âge d’or de la construction automobile, mais il remontait tranquillement la pente et les rues étaient à nouveau animées.

Contrairement à ce qu’il aurait cru, Markus mit un temps presque infini à trouver son bonheur. Après avoir essuyé quelques refus, sous divers prétextes parfois idiots —et l’un, franchement présomptueux, qui lui avait presque claqué la porte au nez en arguant qu’il ne faisait certainement pas ce genre de basses prestations. Il aurait peut-être dû, car s’il devait juger ses clichés ; Markus n’aurait même pas voulu d’une photo pour accrocher dans ses sanitaires — il se retrouva à errer telle une âme en peine dans les vieilles rues du centre.

Il aimait ce coin. Un peu plus loin se trouvait un square où, lorsqu’il était encore aux beaux-arts, il avait passé de nombreuses heures à crayonner. L’endroit était calme, le cadre était toujours inspirant et il était surprenant de trouver un aussi bel endroit de verdure au cœur de Détroit.

Et comme si sa vieille Muse avait eu pitié de son pas trainant et sa mine basse, elle s’était posée sur son épaule quelques secondes pour le guider vers son salut.

Le studio était petit, pourvu d’une devanture vieillotte qui, si elle s’accordait bien avec le reste du quartier, était loin des vitrines flambant-neuves qu’il avait pu voir dans le plein centre. Il aimait cependant le bois aux couleurs flétries qui encadrait de hautes vitres un peu abimées, dans un style vaguement victorien. Il jeta un coup d’œil aux travaux du photographe, accrochés dans des cadres simples et sourit en poussant la porte.

L’intérieur était tout aussi pittoresque que sa devanture. Petit, un tantinet enfermé mais étrangement cosy, Markus avait l’impression d’avoir mis les pieds dans une boutique venue d’un autre temps. Il ne se serait pas étonné d’apercevoir une vieille chambre photographique trainer dans un coin.

Un tintement avait accompagné son entrée, mais personne n’était là pour l’accueillir et au bout de quelques minutes d’attente, Markus se racla bruyamment la gorge, espérant attirer l’attention du propriétaire des lieux. La pièce était trop étroite pour que quiconque ait pu se trouver là sans qu’il ne le remarque et il en conclut, après un rapide examen de ses alentours, que le photographe devait se trouver dans la pièce adjacente, dont il voyait la porte derrière le comptoir. Peut-être était-il en séance avec un client ?

Se détournant, le peintre porta son attention sur les cadres suspendus aux murs. La plupart étaient des portraits, de famille ou individuel, relativement conventionnels mais dégageant un il ne savait quoi de familier. Peut-être était-ce dû au naturel qui semblait percer de chacun des clichés ? Les modèles ne donnaient pas l’impression d’avoir posé pour leur photographe, comme si ce dernier avait saisi l’instant sur le vif, malgré le contexte guindé de ses interventions. Un travail sensible, Markus s’y connaissait, pour ce genre de chose ; lui-même aspirait à transmettre le plus d’émotions possible dans ses peintures. Il ne s’était encore jamais vraiment essayé à la photographie, préférant le contact du pinceau entre ses doigts et l’odeur de térébenthine, mais changer ses horizons pouvait être un défi intéressant.

Il sursauta un brin lorsqu’un léger raffut se fit entendre de l’autre côté de la porte, un appel précipité montant des tréfonds de la petite boutique.

_ J’arrive dans une seconde !

La seconde se transforma en une minute, puis deux. Markus s’était détourné des photos pour revenir jusqu’au comptoir en bois —il aurait juré que ce dernier avait plus sa place dans un bar que dans un studio comme celui-ci— s’accoudant presque nonchalamment dessus. Il se redressa brutalement, piqué au vif alors qu’un jeune homme nerveux sortait de l’arrière-boutique, les mains prises dans un torchon qu’il fourra sans ménagement dans la poche de son jean. Il ferma précipitamment la porte, manqua de se prendre les pieds dans le léger dénivelé sur lequel était monté son comptoir et renversa un pot à crayons en s’y rattrapant, jurant dans sa barbe.

Markus n’avait jamais rien vu de plus maladroit et charmant en même temps.

_ Désolé, s’excusa-t-il en réorganisant ses affaires à la va-vite. Je vous avais entendu rentrer mais j’étais en salle de développement et je ne pouvais pas sortir comme ça. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Il remonta ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et Markus perdit soudainement toute capacité de réflexion, son cerveau essayant vainement de saisir le fil de la conversation.

Cet homme était absolument magnifique.

De la pointe de son nez légèrement froncé à la plus délicate boucle brune du fouillis de ses cheveux, son visage était pâle, en comparaison de son propre teint. Et moucheté de grains de beauté qui, pour une fois, portaient foutrement bien leur nom. Derrière le rempart de ses lunettes à monture épaisse, qui lui donnaient un air à la fois très attrayant et un peu nerd sur les bords, des yeux d’une riche couleur brune, noisette ? un marron absolument indescriptible mais qui donnait envie à Markus de fouiner dans tous ses tubes d’acrylique pour en trouver la teinte exacte. Et dieu seul savait combien il en avait.

_ Monsieur ?

Le peintre sursauta, battant des paupières. Il s’était plus que perdu sur les sentiers de la rêverie, au point d’en devenir un pseudo-poète —sérieusement, il pourrait sans doute écrire des _odes_ rien qu’en contemplant ce visage !— et d’avoir oublié ce pourquoi il était là, dans un premier temps. Rencontrer un ange, non ? Il devait avoir fait quelque chose de particulièrement formidable, dans une précédente vie.

Markus bafouilla, ses mains fouillant à son tour dans sa besace et il en extirpa difficilement son dossier de renouvellement de passeport, avant de se rendre compte qu’il était parfaitement inutile qu’il le lui montre.

_ Oui, je… Pardon. Il se racla la gorge, espérant que sa voix ne tremblerait pas alors que l’homme haussait un sourcil interrogatif et patient.

Il bégayait. Le grand Markus Manfred, celui que l’on pensait déjà prendre la suite du non moins célèbre Carl Manfred, trébuchait sur ses mots comme une adolescente en pamoison devant son béguin de collège. Peut-être qu’au final, il avait commis un crime terrible pour vivre aujourd’hui une telle honte.

Markus ferma brièvement les yeux, respira aussi profondément que possible tout en espérant ne pas passer pour un fou, et exposa aussi calmement qu’il le put, son problème du moment. Le photographe sourit —même ses dents étaient parfaites, misère…— et acquiesça vivement, ses mains accompagnant ses paroles enjouées.

_ Bien sûr, c’est tout à fait dans mes cordes. Je sais à quel point les services administratifs peuvent être pointilleux.

Markus acquiesça bêtement, la langue soudée au palet tout en s’en félicitant mentalement ; cela l’empêcherait à coup sûr de raconter n’importe quoi et de se ridiculiser davantage. Le jeune homme fit glisser un long doigt fin contre son agenda.

_ J’ai un créneau cet après-midi, est-ce que ça vous conviendrait ? Le plus tôt serait le mieux, si vous voulez refaire faire votre dossier, n’est-ce pas ?

Il aurait pu lui proposer un voyage à l’autre bout du monde ou lui demander son numéro de compte bancaire, Markus aurait dit oui sans la moindre hésitation, ne serait-ce que pour revoir ce sourire en coin incroyablement doux et attrayant. Est-ce qu’il sacrifiait des petits chatons dans son arrière-boutique pour s’octroyer le droit d’être aussi beau ?

Son rendez-vous pris, les jambes un peu flageolantes, Markus retrouva la terre des vivants alors qu’il sortait de la boutique. Hébété, il cligna des yeux, jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule pour s’assurer qu’il n’avait pas rêvé cette délicieuse rencontre —il s’emballait, franchement, ça avait à peine duré plus de quelques minutes et ils ne s’étaient strictement rien dit de plus que des formalités— et dut se faire violence pour se détourner lorsqu’il aperçut la silhouette de son nouveau dieu à travers la vitrine. Il s’était suffisamment embarrassé tout à l’heure sans avoir besoin de se rajouter la couche de stalker du dimanche sur le front. Mon dieu, qu’est-ce que l’autre avait bien pu penser de lui ?

Markus gémit, s’obligeant à quitter les lieux en attendant qu’arrive l’heure de sa séance photo. Il retrouva son vieux parc, s’installant sur un banc qu’il pouvait presque qualifier de propriété privée, tant il y avait posé son arrière train au fil des ans, et saisit son téléphone.

_Markus_

[Est-ce que je suis mort ?]

_North_

[ ? ]

[Pas encore mais c’est ce qu’il risque de t’arriver prochainement si tu ne fais pas ce passeport. Tu as trouvé un photographe ?]

_Markus_

[Non.]

_North_

[MARKUS !!]

_Markus_

[J’ai trouvé un ange…]

_North_

[J’en ai rien à foutre ! Tu me fais ces photos sinon je te jure, je demande à Simon m’accompagner !]

[ou Josh !]

[ou ton frère !]

Markus contempla l’écran en souriant distraitement, les pensées encore éparpillées aux quatre vents. Il ne se faisait pas trop d’inquiétude, concernant les menaces de son amie. Les deux premiers n’avaient malheureusement pas pu poser de jours de congés pour les accompagner et Léo avait bien trop peur de North pour oser partager le même espace qu’elle plus de deux minutes. Peu de chance qu’elle lui trouve un remplaçant maintenant, donc.

Le peintre rempocha son téléphone sans répondre, essayant de retrouver une certaine contenance. Il n’avait plus perdu son sang-froid de la sorte depuis un sacré bout de temps et il tenait à faire une deuxième bonne impression, à défaut de s’être réussi sur la première. N’ayant aucun intérêt à rentrer chez lui pour l’instant, Markus sortit ses crayons et son carnet, espérant que le dessin apaiserait un peu ses pensées tumultueuses et la chaleur étouffante qui nouait le creux de son estomac.

XXX

Avec du recul, dessiner n’était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça. Outre le fait qu’il avait fini par crayonner, presque malgré lui, le très mignon photographe, il s’était surtout perdu dans son art comme il avait la fâcheuse habitude de le faire et il était en retard pour son rendez-vous.

Voilà pour une deuxième bonne impression.

Markus franchit la porte au pas de course, s’accrochant à moitié à la poignée alors qu’il haletait, le visage rouge et le cœur battant. Il n’était pas aussi sportif qu’on aurait pu le croire au premier abord et le cardio n’avait jamais été son point fort. Des heures passées penché sur ses toiles à se nourrir de malbouffe —voire ne pas se sustenter du tout, pris qu’il pouvait parfois l’être dans un maelström créatif— et à ne pas sortir de chez lui n’avaient jamais vraiment contribué à un rythme de vie particulièrement sain. Donc, il faisait du sport, dans la limite de l’acceptable et clairement, ce dernier sprint n’avait pas été une riche idée.

Le photographe, occupé à ranger des papiers, lui lança un regard surpris et un brin inquiet.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Désolé du retard, ahana Markus en se redressant tant bien que mal. Je n’ai pas vu l’heure passer.

_ Oh. Il ne fallait pas vous mettre dans tous vos états pour ça ; je prends toujours un peu plus large au cas où il y aurait des complications pendant la séance mais c’est en général relativement rapide.

Il lui sourit, descendant de sa petite estrade pour l’inviter à le suivre dans la deuxième partie de la boutique, séparée par un paravent défraichi. Là où le reste du studio était simple et sans fioritures, ce nouvel espace respirait la modernité. L’installation était toutefois sommaire, un voile blanc tendu sur un pan de mur pour servir de fond et des spots lumineux stratégiquement placés pour éclairer le tout le plus naturellement possible. Un appareil était posé sur un pied et attendait sagement de lui tirer le portrait.

Markus attendit quelques secondes, un peu indécis, cependant que le jeune homme terminait d’organiser son espace de travail. Il se rendit compte, non sans une pointe de déception, qu’il ne connaissait toujours pas son nom. Il n’avait même pas eu la présence d’esprit de regarder sur la devanture ou sur ses cartes de visite, tout occupé qu’il était à le lorgner comme un simple bout de viande. Le gentleman en lui lui retourna une gifle mentale bien sentie. Avait-il donc perdu toute notion de savoir vivre ?

Le peintre se racla la gorge, un peu mal à l’aise et le brun agita immédiatement les mains.

_ Mettez-vous à l’aise. Enlevez votre sacoche et votre veste, que vos épaules soient bien dégagées. Vous avez de la chance, vous ne serez pas ennuyé par des lunettes ou une frange.

Markus étouffa un rire, passant une main distraite sur son crâne presque rasé. Il avait eu des périodes capillaires un peu aléatoires, dans ses jeunes années, certaines qu’il préférait d’ailleurs oublier. North avait dû garder des photos, évidemment, en guise de matériel de chantage. Les dreds ne lui allaient pas aussi bien qu’il avait bien voulu le clamer, à l’époque.

_ Il faut bien avoir quelques avantages, plaisanta-t-il à son tour, heureux de constater que sa voix ne tremblait pas et que ses mains n’étaient plus aussi moites qu’auparavant. Bien, il reprenait le contrôle de ses sens et de son corps, c’était rassurant.

Le photographe lui sourit, abandonna son appareil pour venir l’aider à se positionner correctement, ses mains délicates se refermant sur ses épaules un bref instant. Markus constata, non sans un certain plaisir, qu’il était plus grand de quelques centimètres et leur soudaine proximité l’enhardit quelque peu.

_ Au fait, je suis navré, je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé votre nom ?

_ Anderson, répondit immédiatement l’autre. Connor suffira, cependant. Regardez en face de vous.

Markus obéit instinctivement cependant que l’autre levait l’index pour attirer son regard sur un point fixe. Connor sourit, satisfait et recula d’un pas.

_ Markus, se présenta rapidement l’intéressé, veillant à ne pas bouger et tendant la main à l’aveugle. Anderson la lui prit en riant, et le peintre cru fondre un bref instant sur place en sentant sa peau contre la sienne.

_ Enchanté. Restez droit et gardez les yeux ouverts, surtout. Pas de sourire, si vous ne voulez pas que vos photos soient rejetées.

Et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas sourire bêtement, en effet. Connor se plaça derrière son appareil, recadrant rapidement le tout et entama un bref compte à rebours. Markus, concentré pour ne pas cligner des yeux au moment le moins opportun, suivit scrupuleusement les quelques directives données par le photographe et bien trop rapidement à son goût, la séance prit fin. Connor retira l’appareil de son support et vérifia les clichés, éliminant les surplus inutiles, pris par sécurité.

_ Je pense qu’on peut garder celle-ci, décida-t-il en arrêtant son choix sur l’un des portraits de Markus. Curieux, le jeune homme regarda par-dessus son épaule et fit la moue.

_ J’ai une tête de terroriste, ne put-il s’empêcher de faire remarquer.

Le photographe éclata de rire.

_ Je crois qu’on a tous l’air d’avoir tué quelqu’un, sur des photos d’identité. Mais vous avez de la chance ; vous êtes un criminel photogénique !

Il rit encore, laissant Markus sur place alors qu’il revenait à son bureau, posé dans un coin, où il avait installé son matériel informatique. Le peintre cligna des yeux, sonné. Etait-ce une simple blague ? Un compliment ? Une constatation, parce qu’après tout ; il était photographe, il avait l’œil pour ça ? Oh mon dieu, est-ce que c’était du _flirt_?! Ça aurait été inespéré et bienvenu…

_ Elle vous convient ? demanda Connor, le tirant de sa rêverie et Markus s’empressa de le rejoindre, jetant un bref regard à l’écran avant d’acquiescer.

_ C’est parfait. Vous me sauvez la vie, vraiment.

Anderson sourit, lançant l’impression au format voulu, agitant à nouveau les mains. Il avait l’air d’avoir besoin de bouger en permanence ; depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, Markus ne l’avait jamais vu complètement immobile, sauf au moment de prendre sa photo. Comme s’il avait besoin de relâcher toute l’énergie nerveuse qu’il contenait pour ce genre de moment.

_ Je m’en voudrai de vous priver d’un voyage. Tenez, voilà. On repasse à côté pour le paiement, si vous le voulez bien ?

 _Au bout du monde, je te suivrai_ , songea Markus en lui emboitant le pas. Connor se glissa derrière son comptoir, mettant soigneusement sous enveloppe les photos enfin aux normes pour son passeport. Après quelques manipulations supplémentaires sur sa tablette, il lui présenta la facture et un stylo, souriant gentiment.

Markus le lui rendit sans faillir, signant aveuglement et aligna la monnaie dans la même foulée. Le photographe le remercia, lui remit l’enveloppe et y ajouta une carte de visite « au cas où l’administration vous refoulerait à l’entrée », et le peintre se retrouva à nouveau dehors, le cœur battant et les yeux rêveurs. L’enveloppe serrée contre lui, il resta quelques secondes devant la boutique et s’arma d’une nouvelle résolution.

Il devait absolument trouver un moyen d’y retourner.

XXX

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Markus… ?

L’intéressé grogna, ne prenant pas la peine d’interrompre sa tâche sous l’appel de son frère qui avait passé une tête curieuse dans l’encadrement de la porte. Bien qu’ayant quitté la maison pour son propre appartement —plus sous l’insistance de leur père, qui voulait désespérément le voir quitter le nid, que de son propre désir d’indépendance— Markus s’arrangeait pour revenir fréquemment au domicile familial. Il passait souvent à l’improviste, parfois en coup de vent ou bien pour accaparer le studio de peinture, plus grand que chez lui, pour un nouveau projet démesuré. Carl encourageait ces élans créatifs, bien sûr, mais il déplorait quelque peu que son plus jeune passe plus de temps dans la peinture qu’à voir le monde.

Léo Manfred n’avait pas ce souci. Quelques années plus tôt, c’était même tout l’inverse et il fallait faire des pieds et des mains pour qu’il daigne venir participer à un repas de famille. La rancœur et les drogues n’avaient jamais fait bon ménage, pour ce qui était d’entretenir des relations filiales stables et saines. Après des mois à se battre, tant les deux frères, que l’aîné et le père, Léo avait consenti à suivre une cure de désintoxication et un programme de réinsertion.

Aujourd’hui, il s’estimait clean, presque entièrement tiré d’affaire et si certaines journées étaient plus difficiles que d’autres, il trouvait toujours un soutien solide auprès des siens. Carl avait souhaité qu’il emménage avec lui les premiers temps après sa post-cure, afin de lui offrir un cadre stable et sécurisant pour prévenir une rechute éventuelle et le jeune homme avait fini par rester plus longtemps que prévu. Non pas que cela ait fâché Manfred sénior ; heureux de pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu avec son fils.

Léo s’apprêtait à sortir pour remplir le frigo qui, sous ses bons soins, se vidait incroyablement vite, lorsqu’il avait entendu le raffut à l’étage. Il avait trouvé Markus à quatre pattes la tête dans le placard de la chambre d’amis, marmonnant et fouillant pour il ne savait trop quoi. Il était habitué aux petites bizarreries de son frère adoptif. Le côté artiste, avait-il toujours plus ou moins supposé, sans chercher plus loin parce qu’il ne tenait pas à découvrir d’autres manies embarrassantes. Le voir allongé sur les marches de leur grand escalier, pour soi-disant trouver l’inspiration était déjà bien suffisant.

_ Markus ! Léo haussa la voix, entrant tout à fait dans la pièce et il devait avouer qu’il était un peu appréciable de voir l’autre sursauter et se prendre le haut de l’étagère. Markus gémit, le front dans une main alors que l’autre extirpait une sacoche en cuir élimé, qui avait pris la poussière et l’oubli.

_ Quoi ?!

_ J’ai demandé en premier, lança l’aîné, s’appuyant au montant de la porte, les bras croisés. Qu’est-ce que tu fous, on t’entend depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

_ Ah. Désolé. Je cherchais… est-ce que tu te rappelles du vieil appareil photo de papa ?

_ De quoi ?

_ L’appareil photo. De papa. L’argentique. Je n’arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.

_ Je sais même pas si on l’a gardé. Tu sais qu’on est passé à l’ère du numérique, maintenant, Mark ? Pourquoi tu en as besoin ?

_ J’en ai besoin, c’est tout, grogna le peintre en retournant à sa fouille fiévreuse. AHA !

Léo le fixa, un rien consterné cependant qu’il ressortait finalement son précieux butin, brandissant le sac photo depuis longtemps passé de mode, avec un air triomphant. Markus farfouilla dans les nombreuses poches, dénichant plusieurs boites de pellicule que personne n’avait pris le temps de développer. Par ennui, ou par oubli, il n’aurait su le dire mais bon dieu, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

Se redressant, il embarqua le tout et sortit de la pièce en courant, manquant presque de bousculer Léo qui s’écarta juste à temps de son passage.

_ Hey ! T’as intérêt à revenir ranger tes merdes, Markus ! MARKUS !

XXX

Markus s’arrêta à une rue du studio photo, prenant le temps de se recomposer et de reprendre son souffle. Il n’avait pas couru mais le chemin avait été nerveux et il avait passé une grande partie du trajet à répéter mentalement son discours d’introduction. Il avait la volonté, l’excuse parfaite pour revoir sa muse, ne lui restait plus qu’à ne pas bafouiller et à être aussi charismatique qu’il pouvait l’être lorsqu’il donnait des conférences aux ouvertures de son père. On le targuait d’être éloquent, il n’allait pas perdre son sang-froid face à des yeux aussi profonds que ceux du photographe.

Markus s’arrêta quelques secondes supplémentaires pour prendre une grande inspiration.

Il allait y arriver. Il devait y arriver.

Armé d’une détermination qu’il jugeait sans faille, le peintre avala les derniers mètres et poussa la porte du studio.

Comme la fois précédente, l’endroit était vide, si ce n’était pour le propriétaire, installé à son comptoir et pianotant vivement sur son clavier. Il avait remonté ses lunettes sur le haut de sa tête, repoussant quelques mèches folles dans la foulée et fredonnait au rythme d’une musique vaguement rock.

Markus n’allait pas y arriver.

Connor leva le nez et plissa légèrement les yeux, avant qu’un sourire en coin n’étire ses traits, illuminant l’entièreté de son visage parfait.

Il n’allait pas y arriver du tout.

_ Oh, Mr Manfred. Ravi de vous revoir. Pas encore un problème avec vos photos d’identité, j’espère ? Ma réputation est en jeu, sur ce coup-là.

Et en plus il faisait de l’humour.

Markus se secoua, son esprit errant rattrapant le train en marche alors qu’il s’arrachait à la contemplation de ce sourire à se damner. Il n’était pas rare que les gens le reconnaissent. Il était le fils du très célèbre Carl Manfred, après tout, et lui-même commençait à acquérir une petite réputation dans le domaine de l’art. Mais lors de sa première visite, le photographe n’avait pas semblé raccrocher les wagons et Markus était presque certain de ne pas avoir mentionné son nom durant leur brève conversation. Ou alors lorsqu’il avait récupéré le reçu de sa facture ? Peut-être, Connor avait dû relier les points à ce moment-là.

Ou bien avait-il été au courant depuis le début mais suffisamment respectueux et discret pour ne pas mentionner qu’une star montante de la scène des arts visuels, était venue faire des photos _d’identité_ , dans son magasin.

Peu importait ; si Markus avait voulu jouer les artistes mystérieux et poètes, c’était râpé. Il se contenterait d’être poète et de ne pas se ridiculiser.

_ Non, non, elles sont parfaites. Mon dossier a été accepté sans problème, cette fois ci. Je vous remercie.

Le photographe laissa fuser un léger rire et s’accouda nonchalamment, ôtant ses lunettes qui libérèrent les cheveux jusque-là emprisonnés. Ils retombèrent en boucles légères sur son front et Markus se mordit distraitement la lèvre, songeant à la texture qu’ils auraient sous ses doigts. Ces derniers jours l’avaient vu dessiner maintes et maintes fois le visage et la silhouette du photographe mais grand dieu ; il ne parvenait franchement pas à lui faire justice. Et ça n’était pas comme s’il pouvait lui demander un cliché ; le simple fait de le griffonner sur toutes les surfaces dont il était capable de se servir pour peindre, était déjà un tantinet inquiétant. Le genre de petit passe-temps qu’il fallait mieux taire, lors d’une deuxième rencontre. Et celles qui suivraient certainement.

_ Vous m’en voyez rassuré ; ça n’aurait pas été très agréable que je doive me rendre moi-même là-bas pour défendre mon travail et mon honneur. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, cependant ?

_ Oh, oui, euh…

Markus baissa les yeux sur la sacoche qu’il avait emmenée avec lui, fouillant dans ses tréfonds pour en tirer le vieil appareil photo de son père et plusieurs rouleaux de pellicule. Dans sa nervosité —et la pointe de maladresse qu’elle engendrait inévitablement— il manqua de renverser quelques-unes des petites boites cylindriques sur le comptoir. Par réflexe, Connor tendit les mains et rattrapa les fuyardes

_ J’ai… retrouvé… J’ai retrouvé ces vieilles pellicules en faisant du tri, et… Bref. J’aurai voulu savoir si vous pouviez les faire développer ? Je sais qu’avec le numérique, on ne se sert presque plus des appareils dans ce genre-là mais…

Il trébuchait sur ses mots, encore ! mais au moins son discours était un peu plus construit que la dernière fois. Le brun, cependant, ne sembla pas lui tenir rigueur de ces explications quelque peu boiteuses, ni de son hésitation. Ses yeux —bon dieu, ses yeux— s’étaient illuminés eux aussi alors que ses mains se refermaient sur les cartouches noires et il acquiesça vigoureusement.

_ Bien sûr, sans problème ! S’exclama-t-il sans dissimuler son plaisir. Ses mains organisaient les boites sans même qu’il ne semble s’en rendre compte et Markus le regardait faire, fasciné. Je travaille moi-même encore à l’argentique de temps en temps. Il y a un rapport plus organique, avec la photo et les sujets. On ne ressent pas la même chose qu’avec le numérique. C’est pratique de pouvoir prendre 15 photos à la suite et de choisir la meilleure une fois revenu chez soi, mais la traque du « moment parfait », me manque toujours un peu. L’argentique ne laissait pas le droit à l’erreur, ça nous apprenait à être patients et attentifs à notre environnement.

Au-delà de son admiration pour le photographe ; Markus appréciait très clairement son enthousiasme et son ton passionné. Cet homme aimait son métier et son art, et il aurait pu en parler pendant des heures, comme lui-même était capable de disserter sur ses peintres préférés ou les créations de son père.

Connor sembla cependant se rendre compte de son petit laisser-aller et il toussota, vaguement gêné.

_ Navré. J’ai tendance à digresser, parfois.

Markus leva les mains pour l’apaiser immédiatement. Si le jeune homme se sentait suffisamment à l’aise pour lui partager ainsi des bribes de sa passion, il n’allait certainement pas le laisser penser que cela l’importunait ! D’autant que sa voix était très, _très_ agréable…

_ Je ne vais pas vous jeter la pierre, ça serait franchement hypocrite de ma part, sourit le métis, espérant se montrer tant complice que rassurant. Connor le suivit, riant doucement.

_ Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir reconnu la première fois. Votre nom m’était familier mais comme j’évolue peu dans les cercles des peintres, à proprement parler…

_ Honnêtement ? Il n’y a rien à excuser. C’est plutôt agréable que les gens ou les professionnels ne vous traitent pas différemment parce que vous êtes le fils du célèbre Carl Manfred.

_ De ce que j’ai pu en voir ; vous n’avez pas à rougir de vos créations, vous non plus. J’ai beaucoup aimé _« Humanity Hope »_. Il y a… quelque chose qui s’en dégage que je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer. Je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots.

Connor sourit, impuissant à traduire ses émotions en mots, alors que Markus le fixait, bouche bée. Il n’était pas étranger aux compliments, bien sûr —et sans se vanter, vraiment. Il était persuadé que la plupart de ses productions ne valaient franchement pas le crédit qu’on leur accordait— mais avait toujours un mal fou à les accepter. Alors de la part du mignon photographe qui venait tout juste d’avouer qu’il s’intéressait à ses toiles… 

Ne sachant que répondre, Markus se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête, subitement embarrassé et le silence s’installa quelques secondes. Connor se racla la gorge, une légère rougeur grimpant à l’assaut de son cou et le peintre aurait pu en apprécier la courbe et la progression pendant des heures.

_ Est-ce que les boites ont été ouvertes ? Questionna le photographe, retournant à leurs affaires.

_ Non, je ne crois pas. L’appareil appartenait à mon père mais il n’y a pas touché depuis son accident.

Parlez d’un nouveau sujet de conversation, idéal pour plomber l’ambiance. La presse s’était très largement étendue sur le malheur qui avait frappé le célèbre peintre sous la forme d’une voiture en percutant une autre, une dizaine d’années plus tôt. Carl avait été paralysé, Markus avait choisi d’abandonner l’école pour s’occuper de son père sombrant lentement mais sûrement dans la dépression, alors que son frère aîné s’enfonçait gaiment sur les sentiers de la drogue. Autant dire qu’ils avaient tous vécu une très mauvaise période.

Ce fut au tour de Markus, de se racler bruyamment la gorge et d’opérer un revers à 180°.

_ Je crois qu’il y a encore une pellicule en cours.

_ Oh. L’idéal serait que vous la finissiez, que je puisse tout développer en même temps, suggéra Connor en tendant les mains vers la sacoche dudit objet.

_ Je suis plus peinture que photographie, plaisanta l’intéressé en riant. J’aurai peur de faire n’importe quoi. Je ne sais même pas s’il marche encore, c’est pour dire !

_ N’importe qui peut devenir photographe, nota distraitement le brun en extirpant le matériel de son étui. Ah, un Pentax. J’aime bien travailler avec ceux-là. Attendez une seconde…

En quelques jeux de doigts habiles, le professionnel vérifia l’état général de l’appareil, réglant l’objectif un rien poussiéreux et encore une fois, Markus aurait pu le regarder œuvrer avec fascination pendant des heures. Il devait dessiner ses mains.

Manfred Junior sursauta lorsque l’objectif se braqua subitement sur lui. Il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que le flash se déclenchait et figeait son image dans un portrait qui ne serait pas des plus avantageux.

_ Désolé. Le viseur semble être légèrement désaxé mais sinon, il réagit très bien sur la mise au point automatique. Il vous reste… cinq photos.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas juste prendre les derniers clichés au hasard et me développer le reste de la pellicule ?

Ça n’était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à dire —à un photographe, en plus de ça, non mais quel imbécile— car le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et Markus voulut désespérément reprendre ses mots pour effacer cet air de ses traits. Il n’avait pas voulu le contrarier, vraiment ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se comporter en humain décent, intéressant et tout simplement normal ?!

_ Ce serait dommage. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire des ristournes sur les développements à l’ancienne ; ce serait vraiment consommer à perte de prendre n’importe quoi. 

_ Prenez les, dans ce cas-là, proposa Markus avant d’avoir pu réfléchir un tantinet, désespéré de rattraper sa précédente boulette. Le photographe en fut incroyablement surpris.

_ Pardon ?

_ Les cinq dernières photos, vous n’avez qu’à les prendre. Vous avez sans doute une meilleure technique que moi, alors quitte à ne pas gâcher… Autant que ce soit fait par un professionnel !

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, Markus désormais persuadé qu’il l’avait dérangé, voire même offensé, dans le pire des cas. Mais un sourire doux, en coin, presque invisible et un rien timide, apparut sur le visage de son interlocuteur, pour son plus grand plaisir.

_ Ça ne vous dérange pas ? s’assura néanmoins le brun, ramenant inconsciemment le Pentax vers lui, comme prêt à se défendre si Markus faisait mine de lui prendre des mains. 

_ Non, du tout. Comme vous l’avez dit ; ce serait consommer à perte, si je m’en chargeais moi-même.

Bon, il était un peu hypocrite parce que même sans être doué pour se retrouver derrière un objectif plutôt que devant ; il était un peintre. Il avait _un peu_ la fibre artistique et il ne doutait pas qu’il aurait très bien pu sortir dans la rue et prendre les dernières photos restantes sans trop de peine. Mais… Eh bien, le jeune homme semblait être vraiment enchanté d’avoir entre les mains un appareil photo qui lui rappelait de bons souvenirs et Markus n’avait pas le cœur à briser cette lueur joyeuse dans son regard.

Piégé, comme un papillon par la danse d’une flamme. Il était désespérant.

_ Je vous remercie. Est-ce que je peux prendre votre numéro, éventuellement ? Pour vous prévenir quand–

_ Oui !

_ … Vos photos seront prêtes…

Markus aurait voulu s’enterrer quelque part et ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour. Il s’était _un peu_ emballé et son cerveau avait extrapolé à plein régime, émerveillé que ses intérêts peut-être pas si subtils que ça, soient partagés par la divine créature devant lui.

Seulement, loin de ses propres fantasmes, Connor essayait surtout de rester professionnel et s’il avait eu une faible chance pour tenter _quoique ce soit_ , Markus craignait très franchement qu’elle se fût éteinte dans un hurlement d’agonie. Au royaume de la connerie ; il était l’empereur incontesté.

Markus sentit la sueur couler le long de sa nuque et ses joues virer au rouge. Le pire n’était pas le malaise dont il sentait poindre le bout du nez et qui menaçait de le faire bêtement tomber dans les vapes, mais le regard fuyant de Connor, gêné au possible. Le malheureux ne savait plus où se mettre et Markus voulut tourner les talons et fuir aussi loin que possible.

Allez rectifier un dérapage pareil…

Le peintre soupira lourdement, se passant une main sur le visage et se pinça le nez. Les yeux fermés, il n’osait pas les ouvrir, de crainte de croiser ceux de Connor et y lire des sentiments qu’il ne souhaitait pas vraiment contempler. Et quitte à s’enfoncer davantage… Autant le faire en beauté. Lorsqu’il raconterait ça aux autres, et à son frère… Il n’osait même pas imaginer les rires et les moqueries qui s’en suivraient. Carl serait clairement désespéré du comportement de son second fils et de sa trop grande bouche, qui pouvait le tirer des pires situations tout comme l’y mettre allégrement.

_ J’imagine que vous offrir un café pour m’excuser et dissiper ce malentendu serait malvenu et totalement déplacé, hein ? S’enquit-il avec ce qu’il espérait être une pointe d’humour, et non pas une mortification totale.

Pourtant, il l’était, mortifié, et mort à l’intérieur, même. Ses entrailles se tordaient méchamment alors que son traitre de cerveau tentait de minimiser la chose et lui faire rationnellement comprendre que le beau photographe n’était qu’une simple fixette artistique de passage.

Face au silence qu’il se prit au visage, Markus se risqua à ouvrir un œil, pour découvrir un Connor Anderson légèrement rosé, encore plus _adorable —_ il n’aurait pas dû utiliser ce terme pour un homme adulte et moins abruti que lui sur bien des points, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher—que ce qu’il était humainement possible d’être.

Le brun se gratta le nez, tripota nerveusement les boites de pellicules et se racla la gorge pour déloger le chat qui y avait élu domicile.

_ Disons que… c’est… _un peu maladroit ?_

L’euphémisme du siècle, vraiment.

_ Ecoutez, Connor… Mr Anderson ? Je vais juste… reprendre tout ça et—

_ Je n’ai pas dit que je refusais.

_ Quoi ?

Maintenant, c’était au tour de Markus d’être choqué. Connor esquissa un nouveau sourire en coin, et oh, misère, est-ce qu’il était en train de le _taquiner ?_ Parce que c’était clairement un rictus amusé.

_ J’accepte votre proposition pour un café, même si j’espère que vous excuser n’est pas la seule raison pour ça. Faisons un marché. Je fais les cinq photos manquantes et si jamais elles ne vous plaisent pas, c’est moi qui vous invite à boire un café pour m’excuser de mon piètre niveau artistique.

_ Et si elles me plaisent ? souffla Markus, encore submergé par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Deux minutes plutôt et il cherchait déjà un moyen d’entrer dans le programme de protection des témoins et de partir vivre à l’autre bout du pays.

_ Vous m’invitez où vous voulez, et pas forcément pour un café.

Une partie du cerveau de Markus —la plus sombre et _mauvaise_ partie de son esprit— s’empara immédiatement de l’allusion pour la tordre en une infâme boule de chaleur dans le creux de son estomac. Le regard sérieux de Connor lui assurait cependant que le jeune homme ne cherchait pas particulièrement à jouer sur la corde tendancieuse et que c’était uniquement son imagination trop fertile qui, une fois encore, le faisait sauter aux conclusions.

Heureusement pour lui cette fois ci ; il s’était retenu de faire la moindre réflexion.

Il tendit la main.

_ Deal.

La poigne de Connor était ferme, ses doigts serrant autour des siens et vraiment, _vraiment_ , Markus avait besoin de peindre ces mains. Et d’arrêter de les imaginer ailleurs que sur le papier de son carnet de croquis. Pour l’instant.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités, avec plus de légèreté et de naturel qu’auparavant, Markus griffonnant son numéro sur un post-it que Connor afficha, non sans une certaine détermination, sur le coin supérieur droit de son écran d’ordinateur.

_ Je vous appelle dès que j’ai terminé, alors, s’assura Anderson avec une pointe d’inquiétude qui ne manqua pas d’attendrir le peintre. Comment pouvait-on agir de manière aussi confiante, quelques minutes plus tôt, et douter aussi soudainement ?

_ J’attends ça avec impatience, Mr Anderson.

L’intéressé l’échappa un _gloussement_ et Markus se résigna à sortir du studio avant de faire quelque chose d’irréfléchi, d’incroyablement tentant et qui l’enverrait potentiellement en prison pour harcèlement.

Ce ne fut qu’une fois à l’extérieur qu’il réalisa sa bêtise et revint au pas de course. Passant brièvement la tête à l’intérieur du studio, il fit violemment sursauter Connor, encore occupé à se remettre de ses récentes émotions.

_ J’ai oublié de préciser ; je pars en voyage en Russie avec une amie. _Juste une amie,_ crut-il bon de préciser alors que Anderson haussait un sourcil vaguement interrogatif. Bref, c’est… On part dans deux semaines, donc…

Connor sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ Pas de problème, Mr Manfred. Je prendrais mon mal en patience.

Markus acquiesça, resta encore quelques secondes dans l’embrasure de la porte puis referma derrière lui et repartit en courant à moitié. Et s’il arborait le sourire le plus grand et le plus idiot qu’il lui ait été donné de porter un jour ; ça n’avait pas la moindre importance.

XXX

Markus posa ses sacs avec un soupir à la fois épuisé et satisfait, faisant craquer son dos. Après des semaines d’absence, son appartement l’accueillait dans un silence tranquille, qui n’était pas plus lui déplaire. Il avait besoin de calme, suite aux longues journées —et soirées…— passées au cœur de la capitale russe. Avec du recul, il était persuadé que North l’avait traîné dans tous les bars underground de la ville et qu’il avait bu plus d’alcool bon marché en deux semaines qu’en toute une année. Peu importaient les maux de têtes le lendemain ; les randonnées dans lesquelles il avait trainé North valaient bien toutes les gueules de bois du monde. Markus était revenu avec des bouteilles de vodka dans ses bagages et de nouvelles références pour ses peintures.

Un excellent voyage, somme toute, qui était passé à une vitesse absolument ahurissante et même s’il n’aurait pas craché sur quelques jours supplémentaires passés à crapahuter dans la neige et les landes désertiques couvertes de blanc ; il n’était pas fâché de rentrer.

Il sourit en se laissant tomber de tout son long sur le canapé. Son appartement était petit et presque miséreux, en comparaison de ses anciens quartiers, dans la maison de son père mais Markus aimait ce côté biscornu qu’avait son logis. Quiconque le connaissait un tant soit peu et entrait ici aurait trouvé l’endroit tout à fait approprié à ses besoins et sa personnalité.

Un fouillis sans nom, l’amalgame incompréhensible de ses créations artistiques —parfois ratées— et des souvenirs qu’il rapportait de ses voyages, que ses amis lui rapportaient de leurs voyages… Chaque meuble était autant couvert de livres, de bibelots et de dessins, que de poussière et de plantes en pot verdoyantes. Des cadeaux de Ralph, son voisin sympathique, quoi qu’un peu étrange, qu’il avait mis un certain temps à apprivoiser, vraiment. Mais depuis qu’il avait acquis la confiance et l’amitié de l’homme, Markus s’était vu devenir le fier papa de plusieurs dizaines de plantes grasses différentes.

Heureusement pour lui, Ralph n’avait pas oublié le fait qu’il était un artiste occupé et souvent distrait ; ses petits pensionnaires n’avaient besoin que d’un minimum de soins pour survivre à sa compagnie. Et s’il se fiait aux pots légèrement déplacés et à l’odeur de terre fraiche qui flottait au milieu de celle de la térébenthine —définitivement incrustée dans les murs, à ce stade— Simon était venu faire un tour pour arroser tout ce beau monde et lui relever son courrier.

Il avait des amis en or, vraiment.

Roulant sur le côté, Markus tendit la main vers la table basse, où le blond avait empilé avec un soin tout particulier, les quelques lettres qu’il avait reçu durant son absence. Des factures, sans aucun doute, et peut-être une invitation ou deux pour un vernissage. Une enveloppe de kraft, bien plus épaisse que les autres, ne tarda pas à attirer toute son attention.

Le peintre se redressa, intrigué, cependant que son esprit sautait déjà aux multiples possibilités du contenu de cette mystérieuse lettre. Lorsque son cerveau lui fournit l’hypothèse d’un paquet piégé, il songea à arrêter de regarder les émissions policières dont il était étrangement friand.

Cela ne l’empêcha pas d’être prudent lorsqu’il arracha l’ouverture d’un coup de couteau à peinture habile et glapit cependant qu’une flopée de pages lui tombait presque sur les genoux.

Oh.

_Oh !_

Soudainement fébrile, Markus ramassa les dizaines de photos qui s’étaient répandues au sol et sur sa table, fouillant avec une ardeur renouvelée et une excitation grandissante.

Il devait avouer qu’il avait été un tantinet déçu de voir que Connor ne l’avait pas appelé pour l’inviter à venir récupérer sa commande. Markus avait même espéré après un simple sms pour l’informer qu’il avait terminé et qu’il pouvait passer lorsqu’il le souhaitait mais le silence du photographe avait été total.

Visiblement, Connor était de la vieille école. Il n’allait pas s’en plaindre.

Les photos sur les genoux, Markus y jeta un coup d’œil avide. Il avait hâte de voir ce que renfermaient ces vieilles pellicules, tout comme il lui tardait de découvrir ce que Connor avait pris, pour compléter celle déjà entamée dans l’appareil photo. Il n’allait pas se mentir ; il espérait peut-être, _peut-être_ , quelques photos _sympathiques_ rien que pour ses yeux. Même s’il doutait franchement que Anderson soit du genre à ce type de fantaisies dès le premier rancard. Qu’ils n’avaient pas encore eu.

Il y avait là de nombreux portraits des Manfred. Visiblement, Carl était dans une période « souvenirs de famille », car il semblait à Markus qu’il avait passé une grande partie des pellicules à prendre des photos de Léo et lui, à divers moments —plus ou moins gênants— de leur jeunesse. Eh bien, sa jeunesse n’était pas _si_ loin, il venait tout juste d’avoir 32 ans, après tout. Et il ne se souvenait vraiment pas d’avoir invité autant de monde pour son 17ème anniversaire. Le souvenir de Léo, manquant de faire flamber le kiosque du jardin après avoir allumé le barbecue avait été un peu plus impérissable.

Sous les portraits, Carl s’était clairement servi de son appareil photo pour capturer quelques paysages qui avaient inspiré nombreuses de ses toiles. Le grain n’était pas toujours agréable et le cadrage était parfois un peu foireux mais le simple fait de replonger en des années plus simples suffisait amplement à Markus. Les photos parfaites étaient bonnes pour les magazines. Celles-ci, au moins, respiraient l’authenticité et l’amour.

Mais malgré toute l’affection qu’il portait à son père et son œil incontesté et incontestable pour le meilleur angle de prise de vue ; ça n’était pas les photos que Markus attendait de découvrir avec le plus d’impatience.

Il s’installa plus confortablement contre le dossier de son canapé, à la fois nerveux et curieux. Il était gagnant à tous les coups, peu importait ce que Connor avait bien pu figer sur le papier, mais il pressentait que ses photos seraient aussi belles que puissantes. Après tout, un homme aussi beau ne pouvait qu’engendrer des chefs-d’œuvre, n’est-ce pas ? Bon dieu, à quel moment était devenu aussi gnian-gnian, il s’en serait donné des baffes.

Finalement, il tomba sur ce qu’il cherchait inconsciemment depuis le moment où il avait ouvert l’enveloppe. Connor avait séparé sa propre contribution du reste du paquet, collant un post-it bleu vif sur la première des cinq photos.

 _‘J’espère vraiment un diner’,_ avait-il écrit d’une plume élégante et légèrement penchée, comme si ses mots s’étaient précipités sur le papier sans son consentement. Markus allait garder cette note à jamais et la chérir jusqu’à la mort. Secrètement, il espérait qu’elle serait la première d’une longue série.

Avide, le jeune homme enleva la note collante pour la déposer précieusement dans l’enveloppe kraft et étala les photos devant lui.

Il resta interdit quelques secondes. Les clichés étaient _beaux_. Empreints d’une étrange simplicité, dans leur conception et dans leur cadrage ; ils représentaient des coins de Détroit, pris à des heures différentes de la journée. Allant des premières lueurs du jour aux derniers rayons mourants d’un début de soirée, comme une histoire immortalisée sur le papier glacé. 

Chaque photo, prise d’un angle très large, attirait pourtant le regard du spectateur subjugué sur un point précis. Un détail presque anodin, qui prenait soudainement une puissance incomparable, au milieu de ce grand ensemble.

Il y avait là une vue haute des toits fermiers, la plus grande fierté agricole et écologique de la ville. Les ouvriers appliqués, au milieu des champs bercés par une aube rosée. Le soleil naissant faisait scintiller les cultures humides de perles argentées, et Markus pouvait presque _voir_ la brise légère qui balayait le vaste espace verdoyant.

Ici, une place noire de monde, que le peintre reconnut comme étant celle du Hart Plaza et ses nombreux magasins qui ne semblaient jamais désemplir. Il était difficile de distinguer quoique ce soit dans la foule mais pourtant, son regard ne pouvait se détacher de ce petit manteau rouge. Une fillette blonde, saisie sur le vif avec une netteté incroyable alors que le reste du monde semblait se noyer dans un flou savamment dosé. Ne laissant que la cohue confuse autour d’elle, elle levait son grand regard innocent vers un morceau de ciel.

Et plus loin, le gris triste et sombre d’une ruelle sale, laissée à l’abandon et où suintaient la misère et la détresse. Markus, cependant, n’avait d’yeux que pour cet immense graffiti ; le visage stylisé d’une femme afro-américaine, dont les idées et les pensées s’étendaient en longues et élégantes volutes noire et blanches sur le mur terne.

Peut-être à quelques rues ou quelques pas ; des musiciens de rue et leur public enjoué, chantant et riant. Sur chaque visage, baigné par les lueurs sanglantes et chaleureuses du coucher de soleil, des sourires immenses et des rires qui pouvaient presque s’entendre, par-delà le plat du papier.

Puis, enfin, le calme d’un parc désert, à la tombée de nuit et les étincelles de la ville illuminant le fleuve en contrebas de mille feux follets. Le grand pont suspendu qui enjambait son lit indolent, tel un gardien immuable et silencieux.

Une Détroit forte, vibrante et grouillante de vie. Visitée par le souffle d’une douce mélancolie qui aurait pu lui tirer des larmes et qui nouait indéniablement sa gorge. Peut-être était-il trop sensible, peut-être que l’artiste en lui le rendait plus réceptif aux sentiments puissants qui se dégageaient de chacune de ces photos. Mais il mettait quiconque au défi de rester de marbre devant ces images. Pas une seule seconde il ne regrettait d’avoir laissé Connor terminer cette pellicule et son cœur peinait à reprendre un rythme normal, après l’ascenseur émotionnel qu’il venait de traverser.

Anderson avait du cœur, et le portait au monde à chaque fois qu’il appuyait sur le déclencheur de son appareil photo. Bon dieu, même le portrait pris à la va-vite dans sa boutique avait son charme. Il avait capté l’essence de Markus en l’espace de quelques secondes, son regard surpris le rajeunissant de quelques années mais rendant le tout plus authentique que tout ce qu’il avait bien pu offrir pour les journalistes et les critiques jusqu’à présent. S’il devait un jour repasser sous les objectifs pour une quelconque revue d’art ; il voulait que Connor soit de l’autre côté.

Le peintre reposa les photos, un sourire niais au visage. Il avait envie de peindre, les photos de Connor lui avaient donné une énergie qu’il ne pensait pas avoir après des heures de route et de voyage. Peut-être pourrait-il reprendre l’une de ces photos avec son propre style et l’offrir au jeune homme… ? Un peu tôt. Mais l’idée était loin d’être rebutante.

Se redressant, Markus se passa une main sur le crâne, jetant un bref coup d’œil à son téléphone portable. Il n’était pas _si_ tard…

XXX

Connor habitait au-dessus de son commerce. L’appartement était miteux, tombait à moitié en ruine et n’était pas isolé mais c’était tout ce qu’il pouvait se permettre à l’heure actuelle, sans craindre de se mettre une nouvelle série de dettes sur le dos. Depuis près de 5 ans qu’il s’était installé là et qu’il avait ouvert son studio au rez-de-chaussée —il avait racheté le tout à une vielle dame qui avait tenu le salon de thé qui était autrefois implanté là, et qui ne pouvait plus s’en permettre l’entretien— il avait fait en sorte de maintenir un budget aussi correct et régulier que possible pour rembourser ses emprunts divers et variés. Une vraie vie citadine à crédit.

Le studio était parfois plus habitable même que son propre logement et compte tenu de sa vie sociale relativement réduite ; il n’était pas rare de voir Connor enchainer les heures supplémentaires, sans même s’en rendre compte. Il était son propre patron et travaillait à la commande, autant dire que les heures n’avaient pas grand impact sur sa trésorerie.

Aussi, le trouver à 20h30 derrière son comptoir, à faire sa compta du mois parce qu’encore une fois ; il était en retard et détestait ça, n’avait rien de bien surprenant. Ce fut aussi la raison pour laquelle Markus n’hésita pas une seule seconde à venir frapper au carreau pour réclamer son attention.

Clignant des yeux tel un hibou, le photographe mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaitre son interlocuteur et il s’empressa d’aller lui ouvrir, sentant une boule de nervosité et d’excitation se disputer une place de choix au creux de son estomac.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, il ne s’était pas vraiment attendu à ce que Markus _Manfred_ —grand dieu, le fait qu’il ait mis autant de temps à s’en rendre compte le mettait toujours aussi mal à l’aise— revienne le voir. Malgré sa bravade de la dernière fois et le flirt évident qu’ils avaient joué tous les deux à ce moment-là… Qu’on lui pardonne mais même si Markus avait semblé être intéressé, rien ne lui garantissait que ça n’était pas un simple jeu passager. Manfred junior n’avait pas la réputation sulfureuse de son père, qui avait fait tourner bien des têtes et des cœurs durant sa jeunesse, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il était _sérieux_ en tout temps et tout lieu.

Et si à tout cela, on devait ajouter une maladresse indéniable pour tout ce qui relevait du domaine de la romance en général… Connor avait préféré faire profil bas et lui envoyer ses photos plutôt que de s’imposer et essuyer un refus.

Visiblement, il s’était trompé sur pas mal d’embranchements au cours de ses divagations et hypothèses.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire ravi de peindre ses traits alors qu’il déverrouillait la porte et laissait entrer un Markus légèrement haletant.

_ Vous savez que vous n’êtes pas obligé de courir à chaque fois pour venir me voir, plaisanta-t-il avec légèreté.

_ Je ne voulais pas vous manquer. Et j’ai réservé pour 20h45 dans un restaurant, pas très loin d’ici, donc je ne voulais pas perdre de temps.

Ok. Connor hésitait entre apprécier cette volonté de vouloir lui offrir le diner et craindre de la rapidité avec laquelle il lui proposait ce rendez-vous.

_ Sauf si vous ne voulez plus ?

L’interrogation un peu inquiète de Markus tira le photographe de ses pensées éparses et confuses. Il secoua la tête. Son père lui avait toujours dit de se montrer courageux et de ne pas hésiter, au risque de regretter plus tard les chemins non empruntés. Connor devait avouer qu’il s’était déjà égaré une ou deux fois en cours de route et qu’il aurait sans doute mieux fait d’écouter les conseils de feu son père, à ce moment-là.

Il secoua la tête.

_ Non, du tout. Je veux dire, oui, je veux bien venir diner avec vous. C’est juste… Disons que je n’ai pas vraiment l’habitude que ça se passe comme ça.

Il sourit, un peu penaud, alors que Markus rayonnait en se redressant. Il lui tendit la main, Connor la prenant d’un air quelque peu intrigué.

_ Je suis Markus Manfred et j’aimerai beaucoup vous inviter à diner pour apprendre à mieux vous connaitre, car vous me paraissez être une personne aussi intéressante que charmante.

Le photographe éclata de rire, un léger rougissement couvrant ses joues cependant qu’il lui rendait sa poignée de main.

_ Enchanté, Markus. Je suis Connor Anderson et j’accepte avec joie. Compte tenu des circonstances, je pense qu’on pourrait même passer au tutoiement ?

_ J’adorerai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouhouuu ! Praise our lord and savior Ra9! I have...INTERNET in my new apartment !  
> It's worth a new chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos ! And enjoy!

Markus ne croyait pas au coup de foudre. En réalité, c’était l’idée en elle-même qui le dérangeait un tantinet car si le versant romantique était toujours tentant, le principe du coup de foudre se basait avant tout sur le physique et non sur la personne en elle-même.

Et pour avoir longtemps été jugé —très positivement, selon les dires de certains, mais ça n’en n’était pas moins désagréable— sur le sien, Markus n’aimait pas l’idée de tomber en pâmoison pour un corps avant un esprit.

Mais dénier le sex-appeal plus que certain de Connor Anderson et croire qu’il s’était intéressé au jeune homme pour l’énergie qu’il dégageait, plutôt que son regard de biche et ses sourires renversants, aurait été d’une hypocrisie sans nom.

Donc, il n’appréciait pas vraiment les coups de foudre mais il ne pouvait pas non plus prétendre qu’il n’en n’avait pas été victime. A lui de faire en sorte de transformer l’essai et d’ajouter à ce physique parfait une personnalité qui devait l’être tout autant. Parce qu’encore une fois ; on ne pouvait pas être un abruti total et faire des photos aussi magnifiques et poignantes.

Quoique, Richard Perkins était un exemple flagrant de l’exception à la règle mais qu’il soit damné s’il songeait même à penser à lui alors qu’il était en présence d’un autre photographe de grand talent et d’un jeune homme charmant.

Markus avait choisi un restaurant familial qu’il avait l’habitude de fréquenter avec sa petite troupe d’amis. Ils avaient naturellement ralenti leurs visites, chacun s’étant engagé sur un chemin différent mais Markus ne manquait jamais d’y repasser de temps à autre, seul ou accompagné, dès qu’il en avait l’occasion.

Alors qu’il se préparait pour rejoindre Connor, il avait longuement hésité. Devait-il réserver dans un grand restaurant luxueux et jouer de la popularité de son père pour se voir octroyer une table, ou bien quelque chose de plus simple mais très probablement de plus authentique ? Après quelques instants de réflexion, il avait parié sur le petit diner’s sans prétention mais dont la popularité et la qualité n’étaient plus à faire. Le peintre soupçonnait que Connor était quelqu’un qui ne s’embarrassait pas vraiment du clinquant et du paraitre, en témoignaient ses productions professionnelles et ce qu’il pouvait percevoir de sa personnalité en général.

Et lorsqu’il vit son regard s’éclairer et ses lèvres s’étirer en un sourire enjoué, Markus sut qu’il avait fait le bon choix.

Gentleman jusqu’au bout des ongles, le peintre le laissa entrer, lui tenant galamment la porte, tirant un rire légèrement moqueur au jeune homme qui lui tapa sur le bras. 

De l’autre côté de son comptoir, la propriétaire des lieux leva le nez et sourit à son tour en les voyant entrer. Markus n’eut pas le temps de la saluer —il n’était pas venu depuis plusieurs mois mais Elsie Brown n’oubliait jamais un visage et la clique de Markus avait connu quelques soirées mémorables— que Connor s’avançait à son tour. Elsie sortit de son espace pour venir le prendre dans ses bras, l’étreignant familièrement et laissant un Markus très confus observer toute la scène.

_ Connor, mon garçon. Il était temps que tu viennes me voir ; je commençais à me demander s’il ne t’était pas arrivé quelque chose.

_ Rien de plus que le travail, Ma’. Mais je suis désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles avant. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois.

_ Il y a plutôt intérêt, râla faussement la presque quinquagénaire en faisant mine de lui pincer la joue. Elle se pencha légèrement sur le côté alors que Markus, en retrait et silencieux, dansait presque d’un pied sur l’autre.

_ Je vois que tu es en bien bonne compagnie, ce soir, s’enquit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. Bonjour, Markus.

Soudainement timide, le peintre se contenta d’un signe de main, laissant échapper ses salutations du bout des lèvres. Connor, amusé et plus à l’aise que lui, bien que ses pommettes se soient teintées d’un léger rouge, acquiesça en se tournant à moitié vers ladite compagnie de la soirée.

_ Il parait oui. Et il parait aussi qu’il a une table réservée pour nous… ?

Elsie rit, les invita à gagner le fond de la pièce et les installa à une table un peu plus isolée que les autres, proche des larges fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue et son activité nocturne hypnotisante. La femme leur offrit les cartes en souriant d’un air entendu et les laissa entre les mains de Jerry, l’un de ses employés les plus efficaces.

_ Tu sembles bien connaitre l’endroit, s’enquit Markus, mine de rien, alors qu’ils remettaient leur commande à Jerry qui s’empressa de retourner en cuisine. Connor étouffa un léger rire.

_ J’ai été serveur ici pendant un moment. Je travaillais l’été quand j’étais plus jeune et Elsie était une vieille amie de mon père. J’essaye de venir encore aussi régulièrement que possible mais… eh bien, j’ai manqué à mes devoirs.

Markus acquiesça, encore un peu stupéfait qu’ils n’aient jamais été amenés à se croiser plus tôt dans leur vie. Une véritable tragédie, si on lui demandait son avis et il envisageait bien de rattraper le temps perdu.

Markus en profita pour engager la conversation, lui signifiant qu’il côtoyait lui-même le diner’s depuis un certain temps déjà, la coïncidence faisant rire le jeune homme aux éclats. Connor lui apprit qu’il avait passé beaucoup de temps ici après la mort de son père, survenue quelques années plus tôt, et qu’Elsie Brown avait presque joué le rôle de mère de substitution. Elle avait toujours plus ou moins fait partie de la famille et Connor était persuadé qu’en d’autres circonstances — la dépendance alcoolique de son père, entre autres— elle aurait même pu l’intégrer de manière tout à fait officielle.

Markus ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’ils en viennent si rapidement au sujet des tristes histoires de famille. Car avant qu’il ne soit lui-même adopté par Carl, il avait connu quelques foyers d’accueil mémorables. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Mais, déterminés à passer une bonne soirée, ils abandonnèrent tout deux rapidement les vieux souvenirs pleins de chagrin pour se concentrer sur ce qu’était devenue leur vie aujourd’hui.

Ils terminaient leurs plats et hésitaient sur un dessert lorsque le peintre aborda finalement le sujet des photographies, s’étonnant presque de ne pas en avoir parlé avant. Mais il était si facile de se perdre le long des lèvres et de la voix de Connor, alors qu’il lui racontait ses anecdotes de fac… En tout bien tout honneur, évidemment.

_ Je ne crois pas encore t’avoir remercié, pour les tirages.

Le photographe rit, sirotant son verre de soda.

_ Je trouve que ce diner est un excellent remerciement. Alors, merci Markus.

_ C’est mon plaisir. Je passe une excellente soirée. Mais plus sérieusement ; ces photos étaient vraiment magnifiques. Il y avait… Je ne sais pas, ça m’a touché. C’est un travail très sensible.

Connor le salua d’un signe de tête, essayant de conserver une certaine contenance mais face à cette avalanche de compliments, il ne savait que faire. Entre fondre comme une flaque de chaleur confuse et ravie, ou bien hurler tel le fanboy qu’il pouvait être, il hésitait encore.

_ Tu n’as jamais pensé à faire… Une exposition ? Ou à publier ce que tu fais ? Se renseigna Markus, un peu curieux. Avec un talent pareil, il était fort dommage que Connor se cantonne au simple boulot de photographe de mariage ou de carte d’identité. Bien sûr, il faisait un excellent travail, mais clairement, ses dons allaient bien au-delà de ça et il aurait fallu être aveugle —et encore— pour ne pas le remarquer.

Markus connaissait bien les rouages du système, cependant. Les artistes, quelle que soit leur branche, n’étaient pas étrangers aux placards vides et aux retards de loyer. Ils étaient peu nombreux à vivre véritablement de leur art —il ne pouvait pas nier qu’il avait, pour sa part, beaucoup de chance d’être le fils de Carl Manfred— et mine de rien, les portraits de famille et les fêtes d’anniversaire payaient les factures.

L’intéressé haussa les épaules, la mine un peu plus fade et Markus faillit presque regretter sa question. Connor détournait le regard, scrutant un point sur le bord de la table, jouant distraitement avec sa serviette.

_ Non. J’ai eu… une mauvaise expérience, il y a quelques temps, avec un éditeur. Je n’ai pas envie de recommencer.

Markus n’insista pas. Il n’aimait pas cette lueur… triste et terne, dans le regard de Connor et l’histoire qu’il sentait poindre derrière n’avait visiblement pas encore fini de hanter le jeune homme. Ils se connaissaient trop peu pour qu’il se permette de venir mettre son grain de sel là-dedans. Pour le moment. Qu’il soit maudit s’il ne repartait pas d’ici avec la promesse d’une autre rencontre, aussi rapidement que possible.

_ C’est une honte, si tu veux mon avis, se contenta-t-il d’observer en se calant plus largement dans son siège. J’ai rarement vu un travail aussi doux et authentique.

Les grands yeux bruns brillèrent à nouveau, pour son plus grand plaisir et le peintre sourit. Il dut résister à l’envie de prendre les mains de Connor pour les lui écarter du visage et pouvoir contempler à loisir ce minois gêné. Vraiment, il ne pensait pas pouvoir s’en lasser et déjà, de nouvelles idées de peinture surgissaient dans son esprit.

Parlant de peinture…

_ Tu me permettrais de reproduire tes photos ?

Connor se redressa, surpris.

_ Quoi ? Comme, en faire des tableaux ?

_ Hm-mh.

_ Eh bien… Ce sont _tes_ photos, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux.

Effectivement. Markus avait payé pour les tirages et Connor n’était pas en mesure de réclamer quoique ce soit… Mais cela semblait juste. Markus avait toujours cherché à obtenir les autorisations nécessaires lorsqu’il s’inspirait du travail des autres, même lorsqu’il se contentait de faire de simples reproductions pour son usage personnel. Et il avait _vraiment_ envie de travailler sur tout ce jeu de couleurs absolument magnifique. Peut-être même pourrait-il convaincre Connor de le laisser exposer ses futures toiles dans l’une des galeries de son père, à côté de sa référence ? Vraiment, le photographe méritait d’être reconnu pour son travail de qualité.

_ Je sais, mais je veux être certain que ça ne te dérangera pas. Je te citerais si jamais elles devaient sortir de mon appartement ou du studio, bien sûr, mais j’aimerai vraiment que tu sois d’accord avec ça avant de me lancer dans quoique ce soit.

Connor eut un sourire en coin. Un étirement presque invisible mais incroyablement doux. Il acquiesça tranquillement, continuant à jouer avec sa serviette en papier.

_ Eh bien, je dois dire que c’est assez gratifiant de savoir que l’une de mes photos est suffisamment bonne pour inspirer le célèbre Markus Manfred.

C’était dit sans ironie ni méchanceté, mais l’intéressé ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être gêné. Il n’était pas _si_ célèbre ; se faire un nom, par-delà celui de son père, n’était pas chose aisée. Markus se cherchait encore, essayant de se détacher des carcans académiques des beaux-arts, et de ceux, peut-être un peu plus inconscients, de l’incroyable mentor qu’était Carl. Il n’était pas toujours évident de se dégager un style et une personnalité dans le monde artistique, sans qu’on ne l’assimile automatiquement à son père. Il en était fier, bien évidemment ; quoi de plus honorable que de porter l’héritage des Manfred, qui l’avaient accueilli à bras ouverts quand il n’avait rien. Mais le peintre voulait être reconnu pour son propre talent, pas uniquement son statut de successeur.

Et quelque part au fond de lui, il était persuadé que Connor Anderson pourrait l’aider. 

_ J’en serais très honoré, Markus.

Le peintre sourit de toutes ses dents, ravi, et saisit d’une impulsion, attrapa la main de Connor. Le photographe sursauta, eut un léger mouvement de recul qui faillit faire perdre tout courage à Markus mais se ravisa presque immédiatement. Il lui renvoya ce sourire secret, à peine perceptible mais qui faisait battre le cœur du peintre bien plus que ces grands éclats brillants. Il voulait connaitre chaque sourire que Connor était capable d’offrir.

Il voulait embrasser chacun d’entre eux. 

XXX

Elsie avait fini par les virer de son diner’s, souriant comme la vieille louve sournoise qu’elle était alors qu’elle claquait la porte derrière eux. Elle avait poussé aussi loin que possible l’heure de la fermeture rien que pour leurs beaux yeux mais « elle bossait demain, elle, et elle avait des gamins à emmener à l’école, alors allez-vous promener main dans la main au clair de lune ailleurs. »

Les deux jeunes gens s’étaient donc retrouvés sur le parvis du restaurant, enveloppés dans leurs manteaux respectifs, à s’échanger des regards en coin sans vraiment oser tenter quoique ce soit de plus que quelques sourires timides.

Ils avaient passé la soirée à parler. D’absolument tout et rien, sans la moindre gêne, sans la moindre hésitation. Comme s’ils se connaissaient depuis des années déjà et ne faisaient que rattraper le temps perdu. Rarement Markus s’était senti plus à l’aise aux côtés d’un parfait inconnu, et pour un premier rendez-vous. Malgré tous ses sourires pour les caméras et ses beaux discours pour la gloire de l’art, des créateurs et du travail de son père ; le peintre n’était pas aussi éloquent lorsqu’il se retrouvait face à une situation touchant au personnel.

Découvrir une nouvelle personne était un art délicat qu’il maitrisait maladroitement. Parler, sans trop en dire, explorer tout en restant sur ses gardes, de peur de décevoir ou de permettre à l’autre de l’attaquer, même sur un petit détail…

Mais avec Connor, cette prudence avait été jetée au vent dès les premières minutes. Peut-être parce que le jeune homme n’avait pas hésité à lui parler de feu son père avec un sourire doux et mélancolique que Markus avait voulu voir disparaitre tout autant qu’il souhaitait le chérir jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. Peut-être parce que Connor avait ri, sans malice ni moquerie, lorsque le peintre avait évoqué sa gêne palpable lors de leur véritable première rencontre informelle. Parce que ses yeux s’étaient illuminés quand il lui avait parlé de ce vieux chien que Léo et lui avaient voulu recueillir en toute discrétion dans la maison, à peine adolescents et encore trop honnêtes pour mentir à leur père. Parce qu’il avait froncé légèrement les sourcils, à l’évocation de la décente aux enfers de Léo Manfred, juste avant qu’il ne lui partage sa propre expérience avec l’addiction et ses spirales, qui avaient entrainé son père jusqu’à sa fin.

Peut-être parce qu’écouter Connor parler de ses photographes favoris, de ses goûts, de ses passions, de ses doutes et ses rancœurs, avait été l’expérience la plus belle et la plus enrichissante qu’il avait pu connaitre ces dernières années. 

Et Markus ne regrettait pas une seule seconde de lui avoir rendu la pareille, lui confiant ses rêves et ses espoirs, comme ses peurs et ses tourments. Ses yeux dévoraient la silhouette du photographe tel un homme assoiffé dans un désert sans fin et s’il ne croyait qu’à moitié au coup de foudre jusqu’à présent… Il était en train de revoir sérieusement ses positions.

Connor était… indescriptible. Il n’y avait pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer tout ce qu’il ressentait en cet instant, et Markus n’était même pas certain de réussir à traduire sur une toile tout ce qu’il avait vécu ce soir. Ou bien son esprit enfiévré allait accoucher d’une pièce monstrueuse de trois mètres sur quatre, à la gloire de cet ange qu’une divinité attentionnée avait placé sur son chemin.

Aussi cliché et stupide que cela pouvait paraitre, Markus connaissait désormais deux vies. Celle avant Connor, et celle qui venait après.

Le peintre ne voulait pas porter trop haute la flamme de ses espoirs énamourés, mais il espérait sincèrement cependant que la partie « après », se ferait avec le photographe à ses côtés, que ce soit pour compagnon ou simple ami. Mais s’il n’était pas des plus élégants pour parler de ses sentiments ; il avait l’œil aiguisé d’un artiste. Et de ce qu’il pouvait en voir et en croire ; Connor ne souhaitait pas n’être qu’un _simple ami_.

Et franchement, Markus avait rêvé de ce moment durant la majeure partie de leur diner. Pouvoir lui saisir la main, l’embrasser peut-être timidement au coin des lèvres pour lui exprimer à quel point il avait passé une bonne soirée et comme il voulait que celle-ci se répète, autant de fois que cela était possible…

Connor se tourna légèrement vers lui, les pommettes saupoudrées d’une délicate rougeur —peut-être le froid qui se levait doucement, maintenant qu’ils n’étaient plus à l’abri dans la chaleur du diner’s, mais debout tous les deux dans une nuit noire, tombée depuis des heures— et son sourire était _si adorable, bon dieu_.

Il pouvait bien embrasser son rencart le premier soir, non ? Quelles étaient les conventions, déjà ? Oh mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce qu’il s’était lancé bille en tête sans prendre le temps de rien préparer ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu’il soit bêtement impulsif…

_ J’ai passé une excellente soirée, Markus. Je te remercie.

_ Oh. Oh, oui, je… moi aussi, Connor. Et c’est moi qui devrais te remercier. Pour avoir accepté de m’accompagner et… pour les photos. Tout ça…

 _Bien joué, Markus_ , souffla une petite voix moqueuse dans sa tête, qui ressemblait étonnement à North, ce qui n’était franchement pas pour lui plaire. _Bravo, je t’accorde un bonus d’éloquence pour cette conversation digne des plus grandes pièces de théâtre. Du Molière, Markus. Du Mo-lière._

Le peintre secoua la tête, chassant la présence parasite de son amie aussi loin que possible dans les recoins de son esprit. Connor rougissait toujours, visiblement peu habitué à recevoir des compliments et Markus, gouverné par ses foutues impulsions qui allaient certainement le tuer, un jour, lui saisit la main.

XXX

_ Et tu lui as quoi ?

Markus baissa la tête, enfouissant profondément son visage entre ses bras croisés alors que ses épaules courbées laissaient voir toute la mortification dont il était victime.

Bien sûr, qu’il y avait eu un débrief sur sa soirée avec Connor avec ses amis, parce qu’il ne leur cachait pas grand-chose, à ce stade, et qu’il avait besoin d’un œil extérieur pour se persuader que le photographe était bien intéressé. _Évidemment_ que ces mêmes amis allaient lui enfoncer davantage la tête sous l’eau, alors qu’il se débrouillait très bien tout seul pour ça.

Et North, cette chacal sans cœur, l’avait parfaitement entendu, si l’on s’en fiait ne serait-ce qu’à son rire tonitruant, et ne faisait qu’ajouter du sel à la plaie de son amour propre. Simon, assis à côté d’elle, la regardait s’étouffer dans son rire avec une indifférence exemplaire mais ne cachait pas lui-même ce sale sourire en coin et Josh les fixait tous, navré au plus haut point. Les bras croisés, il secoua la tête de désespoir.

_ Dis-moi que tu n’as pas fait ça, Markus. Je sais que tu es capable de faire des conneries, mais là …

_ Qu’est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d’autre ?! gémit l’intéressé, le visage toujours coincé dans ses mains. Il m’a— On s’est ! Pris de court ! Et c’était notre premier rendez-vous, c’était à peine _officiel_ , j’allais pas lui sauter dessus comme ça !

_ Je te demande pas de l’étouffer à mort en mettant ta langue dans sa bouche, mais franchement ! Une poignée de main, Markus ! Une poignée de main !

Le rire de North redoubla, se transformant presque en un hurlement de détresse alors qu’elle se pliait en deux, les mains sur le ventre. Simon lui tapota tranquillement l’épaule sans pour autant chercher à calmer son fou rire et Markus retourna s’enterrer sur sa table.

_ Cela dit, c’était une poignée de main très virile, commenta Elsie Brown en déposant leurs boissons à table, un immense sourire au visage. Et si on en croit ce fameux proverbe, se rapportant à la taille des mains des hommes, je suis certaine que tu lui as donné matière à réfléchir.

_ Oh mon dieu, marmonna Markus, trouvant à peine la force de la regarder à travers ses doigts écartés. Il sentait ses joues chauffer sous ses paumes. Je savais, je _savais_ , que tu nous avais épiés par la fenêtre.

_ Vous étiez devant ma porte, mon cher, difficile de manquer quoique ce soit. Même si j’admets que je n’avais certainement pas parié sur une fin de soirée comme celle-ci !

_ Personne n’aurait pu parier sur ça, Miss Brown, approuva Simon avec un petit hochement de tête entendu. Et moi qui pensais être le pire dragueur de tous les temps, je crois que j’ai trouvé mon maitre en la matière !

_ Taisez-vous tous, bande de traitres…

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire aux dépends du peintre, North repartant dans une crise qui finirait sans doute par la conduire à l’hôpital si elle ne s’apaisait pas bientôt et Elsie lui tapota maternellement l’épaule.

_ Allons, Markus. C’était mignon, à défaut d’être sexy ou romantique. Et puis, vous vous revoyez la semaine prochaine, non ?

L’intéressé acquiesça tristement. Effectivement, après cette fin en apothéose où, subjugué par l’instant, perdu par le regard de Connor, et emporté sans doute un peu trop loin par ses propres rêveries, Markus avait clôturé la soirée avec une poignée de main tout ce qu’il y a de plus professionnel. Une poignée de main. Il s’en serait donné des baffes, vraiment, qui faisait _ça ?!_

Contre toute attente, cependant, —ou bien parce que son cœur et son âme étaient trop purs… — Connor avait accepté un second rendez-vous pour un café matinal, souriant comme si Markus venait de lui décrocher la lune.

Donc, malgré ce dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé ; il avait réussi à négocier le reste de la route pour le moment. En espérant qu’il ne commettrait pas une autre boulette de la même taille que celle-ci parce que même si Anderson semblait être un homme patient et compréhensif… Et puis, passer pour un abruti sans aucun sens du romantisme ne plaisait vraiment pas des masses à Markus. Sa fierté était aussi un peu en jeu dans cette histoire, merde !

Cela dit, il avait dû mettre sa fierté au placard très vite car il avait renversé la moitié de son café sur lui-même, ce jour-là, alors qu’il manquait de se prendre un poteau sur le chemin vers le studio, trop occupé à dévorer Connor des yeux.

Connor, qui avait ri, dissimulé derrière sa main avant de s’empresser de lui venir en aide, saisir sa tasse et son fond de café pour s’assurer que le peu restant ne virerait pas par-dessus bord, et s’inquiéter de ses vêtements tâchés.

Il l’avait invité à se changer chez lui, en attendant de rentrer à son appartement pour trouver des vêtements secs. Et Markus était sincère, ça n’était pas le moins du monde une technique pour s’inviter sournoisement chez le jeune homme.

Même s’il n’avait pas été mécontent d’y entrer. L’appartement de Connor était étrangement propre ; Markus s’était attendu à trouver un fouillis aussi indescriptible que celui qui régnait dans son logement —c’était la marque de fabrique des artistes, après tout. Mais des murs au plafond, des meubles aux planchers, tout était presque trop clinique, à la manière des appartements témoins toujours trop chers pour ce qu’ils étaient réellement. Le studio photo, en comparaison, était bien plus chaleureux et un meilleur reflet de la personnalité de Connor, selon son avis.

Markus s’était intérieurement juré de lui offrir autant de toiles que possible pour habiller ces murs ternes. Comment pouvait-on être aussi sensible aux couleurs dans son travail mais vivre dans une boite grise aussi triste que fade ?

Par la suite, leurs rencontres et sorties s’étaient faites plus nombreuses et toujours aussi incongrues, innocentes et agréables. L’avantage d’être un artiste indépendant était que Markus n’avait pas le moindre horaire à respecter et pouvait donc surprendre Connor à n’importe quelle heure de la journée. Ce qui lui permettait d’en passer de nombreuses en sa compagnie, sans que cela ne gêne son travail ou celui du photographe.

Markus, toutefois, faisait en sorte de ne pas s’imposer plus que nécessaire, n’ayant pas envie de passer pour un lourdaud effrayant et étouffant. Mais Connor répondait toujours positivement à ses invitations et s’amusait de toutes les excuses —mêmes les plus foireuses et les plus alambiquées— que le peintre pouvait bien trouver pour venir passer du temps avec lui.

Markus ne s’en était pas rendu compte immédiatement mais après plusieurs semaines à passer à l’improviste, il avait fini par remarquer qu’un coin du studio semblait avoir été dégagé pour lui. Il avait pris l’habitude d’attendre que Connor termine ses commandes en s’installant sur l’un de ses vieux fauteuils moelleux, dans la petite partie servant de salon/salle d’attente. Chaque fois qu’il venait, les coussins étaient tapés, la place était nette et libre, légèrement à l’écart des autres et ce, même lorsque des clients se trouvaient déjà là, et une petite pile de feuilles blanches avait fait son apparition sur un guéridon.

Une attention touchante qui avait littéralement fait fondre Markus sur place. Et même si le papier mis à disposition par Connor n’était pas aussi fin que celui qu’il avait l’habitude d’utiliser ; le peintre avait délaissé sans hésitation ses carnets pour entamer une pile qui ne diminuait pourtant jamais. D’ailleurs, ça n’était sans doute pas plus mal, car ses carnets étaient remplis d’esquisses de Connor et même s’ils s’entendaient plus que bien et qu’il était persuadé que le photographe n’y verrait pas trop d’inconvénient… Eh bien, c’était un peu gênant et légèrement terrifiant.

Au cours du mois suivant, il était donc presque devenu naturel de trouver Markus installé dans un coin du studio, griffonnant furieusement tout ce qu’il avait sous les yeux, trouvant toujours un nouveau détail à dessiner dans l’espace de travail de Connor.

Lorsque le photographe recevait des clients, Markus s’arrangeait pour s’éclipser discrètement dans la plupart des cas, allant flâner aux alentours. Mais à force de visites fréquentes —bi hebdomadaires, voire même quotidiennes…— l’aîné avait fini par faire la connaissance de quelques habitués de la boutique.

Rupert, pour simple exemple, qui passait tous les jours pour livrer le journal et qui n’hésitait pas à s’arrêter quelques instants pour montrer à Connor ses derniers instantanés. L’homme était ornithologue amateur et avait l’occasion de voyager régulièrement pour assouvir sa passion, un rien dévorante. Markus était persuadé qu’il avait plus de plumes dans les poches que de monnaie dans son portefeuille.

Connor lui avait déjà fait plusieurs séries de tirages à thème, toujours impressionné par la précision et la rapidité dont le jeune homme faisait preuve pour saisir ses sujets sur le vif.

Plus récemment, Echo, une jolie demoiselle aux improbables cheveux bleus et employée du diner’s d’Elsie, passait leur livrer des beignets faits maison absolument délicieux. Elle était parfois accompagnée de sa petite amie et souriait toujours d’un air un peu conspirateur quand Markus offrait un beignet à Connor. Markus refusait catégoriquement de lui prêter attention —il était intimement persuadé qu’elles allaient toutes les deux s’empresser de faire un rapport détaillé à Elsie, d’ailleurs— préférant se concentrer sur Connor qui acceptait l’offrande sucrée en souriant gentiment.

Kara et Alice Archer étaient également des clientes fréquentes et les rares amies du photographe. De l’avis du peintre, elles étaient également les femmes les plus douces et adorables qui fussent —sans doute parce que son unique cadre de référence en matière de féminité était North…

De ce qu’il avait compris de leur histoire, racontée par la jeune fille —qui se perdait en détails avec un enthousiasme si débordant qu’il était impossible de l’interrompre sans se sentir mal— sa mère était venue trouver Connor, à quelques jours de son mariage, en espérant faire remplacer son photographe qui s’était désisté à la dernière minute.

Parlez d’un stress supplémentaire juste avant le moment crucial.

Paniquée et catastrophée, Kara avait tourné un moment dans Détroit avant de tomber sur Anderson. Peu de professionnels avaient été emballés par le projet d’immortaliser un mariage et le préavis était si court que leurs emplois du temps ne l’auraient pas permis.

Evidemment, Connor avait répondu présent sans la moindre hésitation, touché par la situation. Alice, pas peu fière car selon ses dires ; sa mère avait eu l’air d’une reine et elle d’une princesse de contes de fées, avait même été jusqu’à décrocher l’un des portraits sur les murs du studio pour le lui montrer.

Encore une fois, le peintre avait été impressionné du savoir-faire de son nouvel ami et cela ne l’étonnait pas qu’il ait choisi ces modèles à exposer dans sa vitrine pour illustrer son travail. Tout était si simple et émouvant, entre ses mains. C’était comme si les photos prenaient vie elles-mêmes pour raconter leur histoire.

Depuis, Alice et sa mère passaient régulièrement dans la boutique, tant pour faire développer leurs photos personnelles, que pour passer un peu de temps avec « oncle Connor ». Un titre qu’il avait officiellement gagné lorsqu’il était venu faire quelques clichés de choix lors d’une représentation de danse d’Alice et l’avait dépeint comme l’incroyable petite ballerine qu’elle voulait devenir.

Et elle avait été particulièrement enjouée lorsque Markus, tombé amoureux de ce délicat cygne blanc, avait proposé de transformer cet élégant portrait en une grande toile qu’elle pourrait exposer dans sa chambre. La gamine avait manqué de hurler dans toute la boutique alors qu’elle sautillait dans tous les sens.

_ Tu sais qu’elle va vouloir venir voir comment tu travailles, l’avait averti Connor en souriant. Elle voulait absolument que je lui montre la chambre de développement, lorsqu’elle est venue ici la première fois.

A dire vrai, cela n’aurait pas vraiment dérangé Markus d’ouvrir la porte de son appartement —cela lui aurait peut-être même donné une bonne raison pour le _ranger_ —pour permettre à un jeune esprit de cultiver son instinct créatif à son contact. Dès qu’il en avait l’occasion, il participait à divers évènements artistiques dans des écoles ou des centres d’animation. Les enfants étaient toujours pleins d’inventivité et d’idées extraordinaires.

Mais s’il était parfaitement honnête ; il aurait aimé que Connor lui demande lui aussi s’il était possible de passer le voir pour le regarder peindre.

Quoique. Pas sûr qu’il aurait été en mesure de coucher quoique ce soit sur la toile avec l’autre présent dans la pièce avec lui. Mais il avait commencé à travailler sur son petit projet dès qu’il avait eu l’autorisation de reproduire les photographies du jeune homme et il lui tardait de les lui montrer.

Avec un diner aux chandelles, peut-être ? Et s’il en avait le courage, une déclaration en bonne et due forme.

Bien sûr, l’attraction qu’il avait éprouvée pour le brun était réelle et fort heureusement, réciproque, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il devait pour autant se précipiter dans une relation plus sérieuse et commencer à ensevelir Connor sous des marques d’affection plus cucul les unes que les autres.

Parce qu’un Markus amoureux pouvait se montrer atrocement cliché et romantique.

Et amoureux, il pensait l’être, en effet.

Mais comment ne pas tomber tête la première dans le piège tendu par Connor Anderson ? Le jeune homme était gentil, compatissant, intelligent, il était drôle et doté d’un humour piquant. Markus avait parfaitement conscience de ne pas être le moins du monde objectif mais putain ; il était sexy, charmant, un rien innocent…

Markus ne pouvait plus le nier ; être ami avec Connor était merveilleux mais il en voulait plus. Il voulait pouvoir partager sa vie chaque jour, le voir sourire, rire autant de fois qu’on le lui permettait. Il vouloir le voir chaque matin, embrasser ses sourires paresseux et lisser les rides de souci qui déformaient souvent son visage. Il voulait...

_ Tu veux manger quelque part, aujourd’hui ?

Markus leva le nez de son livre, un peu désorienté. Il avait abandonné le dessin pour aujourd’hui, ses mains ne se lassant jamais vraiment de tracer les contours de Connor mais son esprit essayant de lutter contre son impulsion pour ne pas paraitre trop… désespéré.

Connor était accoudé à son comptoir, ses lunettes sur le bout du nez. Selon ses propres dires, il ne les portait que lorsqu’il avait besoin de se servir de son ordinateur ou pour lire et n’appréciait pas spécialement de les avoir avec lui. Markus n’aurait jamais avoué qu’il avait une ou deux fois songé à quoi il ressemblerait, vêtu uniquement de ses verres correcteurs…

Il n’était qu’un homme, après tout ! Mettez lui un dieu vivant sous le nez, doublé d’une personnalité fantastique, piquante juste ce qu’il fallait ; évidemment qu’il allait fantasmer. Et il défiait quiconque de résister… à tout ça !

Mon dieu, il fallait vraiment qu’il organise rapidement ce diner, son cœur ne pourrait plus supporter bien longtemps les loopings qu’il s’appliquait à faire chaque fois que le photographe lui souriait.

_ Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Il y eut un silence, uniquement ponctué des rumeurs de la rue, de l’autre côté de la vitrine et Markus compris qu’il avait laissé échapper la question à voix haute. Et pas seulement devant son miroir.

Oh mon dieu. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa putain de bouche soit plus rapide que son cerveau ?! Connor était toujours accoudé à son comptoir, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté en une illustration parfaite de la curiosité. Il ne paraissait ni fâché, ni dégouté, ce que Markus pouvait compter comme une petite victoire.

_ Pour aller manger ou bien dans un sens plus littéral ? Questionna le photographe, le début d’un froncement de sourcil apparaissant sur son visage. Markus sentit le sien se chiffonner également, la mine basse. Maintenant qu’il était lancé…

_ Les deux… ?

Le silence retomba et s’étira sur de longues secondes pesantes. Markus hésitait même à respirer, de crainte qu’un seul petit mouvement de sa part déclenche une réaction des plus négatives chez son vis-à-vis. C’était stupide de penser ainsi, bien sûr, car Connor était un homme extraordinairement compréhensif. Et même s’il ne lui rendait pas ses sentiments, jamais il n’écarterait le peintre de sa vie pour ce genre de prétexte. Ils étaient amis avant d’être autre chose et Markus savait que rien ne pourrait leur enlever cela. 

Connor soupira lourdement et l’aîné sut que toute tentative de conquête romantique s’arrêtait là. Il avait joué trop rapidement, s’était brulé les ailes tel Icare face aux flammes de Connor et retombait dans les cendres de sa défaite.

Il leva timidement les yeux vers le photographe qui se pinçait le nez, comme blasé. Un sourire étirait cependant le coin de ses lèvres, un rien timide, et Markus sentit une petite pointe d’espoir lui piquer le cœur.

_ Est-ce que c’est à ce moment que je te fais remarquer que nous allons diner ensemble au moins une fois par semaine ? Lui demanda Connor, le regardant en souriant bien plus franchement, cette fois ci. Et que quand tu n’es pas chez toi, tu passes tout ton temps ici ? Et ça n’est pas un reproche, bien au contraire. Je vais me servir des enseignements de mon père en matière de déduction mais, je pense qu’on sort déjà plus ou moins ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines, Markus.

L’intéressé le fixa. Durant de longues secondes silencieuses, les mots du photographe s’entrechoquant dans son esprit. Et sa bouche, plus tôt si audacieuse, ne parvenait pas à s’articuler avec son cerveau pour dire quelque chose de cohérent.

Mais avait-il seulement quelque chose d’intelligent à redire à ça ? Avec du recul, Markus se rendit compte que Connor avait raison. Lorsqu’il n’était pas chez lui, il venait s’installer dans le studio photo. Bon sang, son… ami, avait même été jusqu’à lui installer de quoi dessiner dans un coin aménagé rien que pour lui ! Et oui, ils mangeaient ensemble régulièrement. Markus l’emmenait à l’extérieur dès qu’il en avait l’occasion et chaque fois qu’il passait devant une boulangerie, il lui prenait une pâtisserie en plus d’un café noir, agrémenté de deux sucres et demi parce qu’il savait que Connor l’aimait ainsi.

Ils étaient sortis pour un film, un _musée_ , ils étaient même partis se promener sans but dans les rues de Détroit, Connor lui avait montré ses coins préférés. Markus l’avait emmené toute une journée en excursion dans la forêt la plus proche pour lui faire découvrir un peu «l’extérieur », comme il appelait ça. Ils parlaient pendant des heures, il avait rencontré quelques amis du brun, Connor avait fait la connaissance de North et toute son étrange mais affectueuse clique…

Putain.

Connor laissa échapper un rire amusé lorsqu’il vit la compréhension se peindre sur le visage du plus vieux avant qu’il ne le fasse disparaitre derrière ses doigts, poussant un gémissement mortifié.

D’accord. Markus admettait qu’il pouvait être un peu aveugle et à la limite de la lenteur, quand on en venait aux sentiments et leur acceptation mais là, ça frisait la comédie à deux ronds. Il avait seulement voulu que Connor se sente à l’aise en sa présence avant de trouver le courage de lui demander officiellement ! Visiblement, le photographe n’avait attendu ni sa demande, ni son accord, pour considérer qu’ils sortaient tacitement ensemble. Depuis plusieurs semaines.

Le peintre lança un regard au jeune homme au travers de ses mains, son cœur honteux s’adoucissant quelque peu devant son visage amusé et l’éclat de son rire. Il pouvait bien être ridicule pour ses beaux yeux, non ? Connor sortit de son comptoir et vint le rejoindre, s’accroupissant devant lui pour poser ses mains sur ses genoux. Markus aurait pu fondre sur place, et la rougeur qui gagnait ses pommettes et sa nuque menaçait d’entrainer une combustion spontanée.

Les yeux de son vis-à-vis brillaient de malice mais également d’une impatience enfantine et d’une joie qui ne demandait qu’à éclater. Très franchement, Markus aurait pu l’embrasser sans la moindre hésitation, en cet instant.

Et qu’est-ce qui le retenait, d’ailleurs ? Puisqu’ils sortaient ensemble. Il avait seulement besoin d’écarter ses mains, saisir le visage de Connor et—

_ Alors ?

_ Alors quoi ? répéta un peu bêtement Markus, subjugué par ces immenses yeux bruns et ses pensées qui commençaient d’ores et déjà à dériver vers d’autres sentiers prometteurs.

_ Tu me demandes ?

_ Je viens pas de le faire… ?

_ Markus !

Cette fois ci, ce fut au tour du peintre d’éclater de rire, une bulle chaude tourbillonnant dans son estomac et sa poitrine. Mon dieu. Ça arrivait ! Ça arrivait vraiment ! Après des heures d’angoisse, de planification, de discussions —et de moqueries— avec ses amis…

_ Est-ce que tu me ferais l’immense joie, l’honneur, le bonheur de sortir avec moi, Connor Anderson ?

L’intéressé pouffa, laissant tomber son visage contre les genoux de Markus qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son hilarité. Ils étaient absolument irrécupérables. Et là où, d’ordinaire, le peintre aurait été clairement mortifié de sa maladresse, il ne ressentait qu’une légèreté et une douceur incommensurables. C’était comme s’ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, comme si les choses avaient toujours été _simples_ , entre eux. Naturelles et immuables.

_ Et moi qui pensais que tu étais seulement timide et que tu voulais prendre ton temps avant d’entamer les choses sérieuses, le taquina Connor, le coude planté sur sa cuisse et le menton dans la main.

_ Je ne voulais pas brusquer les choses ou te faire fuir ! Protesta automatiquement le peintre. Et d’ailleurs, _tu_ aurais pu demander.

_ C’est toi qui as commencé à flirter.

_ Et tu as répondu.

_ C’est vrai, concéda Connor en acquiesçant. Mais je n’ai jamais été très doué dans ce genre d’affaire, malheureusement. Tu me pardonnes ?

Il agrémenta sa demande d’un léger baiser au coin des lèvres du peintre alors qu’il se redressait et Markus perdit toute capacité de réflexion. Qu’avait-il dit, déjà ?

_ Allez, viens. Je suis certain qu’Elsie sera très heureuse de nous voir _ensemble_ pour le déjeuner. 

Et quand il lui saisit la main pour l’aider à se lever, souriant de toutes ses dents et l’entrainant au dehors ; Markus sut qu’il suivrait Connor jusqu’au bout du monde s’il le fallait.

XXX

_ Markus, est-ce que tu te drogues ? Parce que nous sommes déjà passés par là avec Léo, donc j’aimerais vraiment que nous n’ayons pas à recommencer encore une fois.

Servant le café à son père, Markus manqua de tout renverser sous le coup de la surprise et le fixa avec des yeux ronds, interloqué. Devant lui, Carl Manfred était incroyablement sérieux et attendait une réponse. De préférence négative parce que même s’il aimait beaucoup ses enfants ; il n’aurait pas la force ni la patience de supporter encore une situation problématique et douloureuse comme celle-ci. Des deux, il n’aurait vraiment pas parié sur Markus cherchant à le tuer pour récupérer l’héritage.

_ Quoi ?! Non, papa, pas du tout, enfin ! Qu’est-ce qui te—

_ Il est devenu addict à la photographie, intervint soudainement Léo, s’affalant nonchalamment sur le canapé du salon. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire : à l’homme derrière l’objectif ?

_ Léo !

Carl haussa un sourcil à l’adresse de son fils aîné, le deuxième sautant à moitié par-dessus la table pour se précipiter vers son frère dans la claire optique de le faire taire. Ils ne s’étaient plus chamaillés ainsi depuis leur adolescence et Markus, du haut de ses trente-deux ans, trouvait étrangement réconfortant le fait de pouvoir encore se « battre » de la sorte avec Léo.

_ Les garçons.

Cessant leurs singeries —ils avaient roulé sur le tapis dans leur lutte amicale, d’où Markus serait assez certainement sorti vainqueur, non pas que Léo l’aurait admis— les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers leur père.

Attablé, Carl profitait jusque-là de son petit déjeuner dans la quiétude d’une matinée partagée avec ses enfants. Markus lui avait préparé des œufs et du bacon, un café serré comme il les aimait et un homme non averti n’aurait rien retrouvé à dire à son comportement. Mais Carl Manfred était un homme attentif qui connaissait bien son artiste de fils et le simple fait qu’il ne lui ait pas fait la moindre remarque sur le taux de graisse du bacon et des œufs, était inquiétant. Bon, pas inquiétant d’une manière dramatique mais… intriguant, tout du moins. Tout comme le sourire terriblement niais qu’il abordait depuis quelques temps, se croyant suffisamment discret pour que personne ne le remarque.

Il ne l’était pas, tout comme il n’était pas le moins du monde subtil lorsqu’il sortait son téléphone, le fixait quelques secondes et faisait mine de ne pas glousser bêtement en lisant un sms, envoyé par dieu seul savait qui.

Carl commençait à avoir ses soupçons à ce sujet.

_ Markus ?

Ils avaient tous passé l’âge de ce genre de scène où le paternel attendait patiemment que ses gamins se décident à lui avouer toute la vérité après une bêtise. Mais voir le visage de son fils se tordre de gêne cependant que Léo souriait sournoisement dans son coin, était assez satisfaisant.

_ Ça n’est pas… Je ne me drogue pas. Et je ne suis pas _addict…_

_ A d’autres. Tu as retourné la moitié des placards de ce manoir pour trouver un appareil photo antique, tu es revenu en ne cessant de parler d’à quel point ce photographe était talentueux ; tu as fait des _tableaux_ de ses photos —qu’il a fait spécialement pour toi, d’ailleurs— et depuis deux semaines, tu souris à chaque fois que tu regardes ton téléphone et tu rayonnes tellement de niaiserie que ça en devient insupportable.

Markus lui envoya un regard noir cependant que son frère ricanait très subtilement. Il préféra ignorer l’imbécile qui se pensait malin et spirituel, retournant toute son attention vers son père.

Carl le contemplait, pensif, absorbé par ses propres pensées et Markus n’osa pas troubler son moment. Le vieux peintre finit par secouer la tête, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

_ L’amour est une drogue, Markus.

Le rouge monta aux joues du plus jeune mais il refusa de donner la satisfaction à son frère de le voir se transformer en une flaque de gêne. Ça n’était pas la première fois qu’ils abordaient ce sujet, avec son père, et il avait eu des conversations autrement plus traumatisantes que celle-ci.

_ Je sais.

_ Alors ? Un photographe, c’est ça ?

Markus acquiesça et se réinstalla près de son père, attentif, comme toujours. Il sourit doucement.

_ Il s’appelle Connor et il est bien plus qu’un photographe. C’est une bonne personne, je pense que tu l’aimerais beaucoup.

_ La question n’est pas de savoir si je l’aimerais, moi. Mais toi. Est-ce que tu l’aimes, mon fils ?

_ Je pense, chuchota le plus jeune comme si prononcer ces mots à haute voix leur ferait perdre de leur étrange pouvoir. Je ne sais pas. C’est un peu tôt. Mais… Il me fait rire, il me touche, il m’impressionne et il m’inspire. Dès qu’il rentre dans une pièce, j’ai l’impression que plus rien d’autre ne compte que lui et son sourire. Nous pouvons parler pendant des heures sans jamais nous fatiguer, ou même rester sans rien dire et ne pas être ennuyés. J’ai toujours l’impression qu’il y a quelque chose de nouveau à découvrir à son sujet.

Carl l’écouta se livrer dans un silence presque religieux, les mains croisées sur ses genoux immobiles. Même Léo ne s’était pas permis la moindre réflexion, se contentant d’observer son cadet raconter des anecdotes sur Connor Anderson.

Il connaissait Markus depuis des années. Leur première rencontre avait été explosive. Lui qui avait toujours été fils unique, livré à lui-même dans bien des cas, on lui avait du jour au lendemain présenté un gamin de son âge (à quelques mois près) mais si différent de lui. Bien qu’adopté, Markus était plus proche du caractère de leur père que Léo ne le serait jamais. Ils avaient eu leurs hauts et leurs bas, s’étaient battus plus d’une fois au cours des années et avaient même cessé de se parler et se voir complètement après l’accident qui avait couté les jambes de Carl. Markus, en bon fils, était resté auprès de lui pour l’aider, cependant que Léo se désintéressait de tout ce qui pouvait bien s’apparenter à la famille parfaite qu’ils essayaient de constituer. La drogue avait été une échappatoire comme un autre. Pas la bonne, évidemment, et même s’il avait pendant longtemps eu de nombreux griefs avec son frère ; il ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier pour s’être acharné et l’avoir poussé à une thérapie en plus de sa cure de désintoxication.

Il connaissait Markus, donc, et il savait que le pauvre homme était du genre passionné. Il le connaissait _bien_ et il avait été témoin de ses amourettes passées —la tentative ratée avec North Kelly avait d’ailleurs été mémorable, et Léo se demandait parfois comment ils avaient réussi à rester amis après ce grandiose fiasco— et jamais, _jamais_ , il ne l’avait vu sourire à ce point.

Ou tout du moins, pas de cette manière.

Markus était un homme naturellement expressif. La fibre artistique, comme disait leur père ; il portait ses sentiments sur ses toiles comme sur son visage. Et depuis quelques semaines, son frère souriait. Il le taquinait en arguant qu’il ressemblait à un adolescent en pamoison devant son béguin de lycée. Mais un lycéen n’aurait jamais porté un regard aussi tendre et un visage aussi doux à chaque fois qu’il posait les yeux sur son téléphone pour répondre à un sms.

Et si sa déclaration précédente était effectivement un tantinet niaiseuse, elle n’en n’était pas moins sincère. Ce garçon était amoureux et ne s’en rendait même pas compte. Faites confiance à leur père pour l’amener à cette conclusion et s’assurer dans la foulée que son gamin était effectivement bien accompagné. Gavin Reed avait été un gros con.

_ J’aimerai le rencontrer. Il a l’air d’être un homme bon, s’enquit doucement l’artiste. Le visage autrefois perdu et rêveur de Markus se peignit d’une légère panique.

Rencontrer les parents était toujours une étape cruciale, dans une relation et… eh bien, ils n’avaient pas tout fait à l’envers mais ils ne pouvaient pas dire que Connor et lui étaient très conventionnels dans leur manière d’avancer sur le sentier de la romance. Est-ce qu’il se sentait prêt, seulement ? Est-ce qu’il avait les épaules pour présenter Connor Anderson en tant que son petit ami, à son père et son frère ? Il ne doutait pas qu’ils l’adoreraient —ils n’avaient pas le choix, de toute façon— mais…

_ Respire, Markus, et contente toi de lui demander s’il accepterait une invitation à prendre le café un après-midi avec nous. Tu en profiteras peut-être pour lui montrer cette toile sur laquelle tu travailles depuis des semaines, maintenant.

Cette fois ci, le plus jeune rougit. Connor était parfaitement au courant qu’il cherchait à reproduire ses photos sur un autre support que le papier glacé mais jusqu’à présent, il n’avait jamais insisté pour voir les produits finis. Non pas qu’il s’en désintéressait, mais Connor était un homme prudent et n’aimait pas empiéter sur le territoire des autres, surtout dans le domaine de l’art. Si Markus n’avait pas jugé bon de lui en parler pour le moment, c’était sans doute pour une bonne raison et il n’allait pas le brusquer.

La raison étant que Markus s’était _un peu_ laissé emporter sur ce petit projet et qu’une première toile s’était transformée, à peu de choses près, en une dizaine de petites peintures, censées s’incorporer les unes avec les autres pour former la grande reproduction des musiciens de rue dont Connor avait capté la merveilleuse performance.

_ On a qu’à l’appeler tout de suite pour lui demander, d’ailleurs, coupa brusquement Léo, souriant de toutes ses dents cependant que sa main se refermait sur le portable de Markus.

Le peintre bondit à nouveau, trop lent, malheureusement, son frère remontait rapidement dans son historique de contacts pour trouver celui de l’intéressait et presser le bouton.

_ Léo, bon dieu ! Il travaille, donne-moi ça !

L’aîné se déroba en contournant le canapé, Markus tendant désespérément les mains pour se saisir de son téléphone. Règle n. 1 de cette satanée baraque : ne jamais laisser trainer son portable quelque part sous peine de blagues stupides.

_ Hey, _Connor !_ S’exclama brusquement Léo tout en continuant à louvoyer entre les meubles du salon pour éviter son frère. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance ; je suis Léo Manfred.

Markus s’arrêta dans sa course, mortifié —il était trop tard pour faire quoique ce soit, maintenant, Léo avait gagné cette bataille mais les représailles seraient dévastatrices— et son aîné lui adressa un signe grossier de la main en continuant à sourire.

_ Hm ? Oh, non, Markus va très bien. Il me fusille du regard à l’instant où je te parle.

 _« Ton petit-ami s’inquiète pour toi »_ , articula-t-il silencieusement en exagérant chacun de ses mots, narquois au possible. Même s’il n’avait qu’une seule envie ; faire ravaler ses sarcasmes à son frère, le peintre était incroyablement touché que Connor se soucie de lui de la sorte. Cet homme était un ange, vraiment. Absorbé par les papillons qui voletaient délicieusement dans son estomac, Markus manqua une partie de la conversation entre son traitre de frère et son petit-ami. Léo raccrocha avec un « à tout à l’heure » satisfait, lançant le téléphone à son propriétaire.

_ Et voilà, c’était pas bien compliqué. Tu sais que passé un certain âge ; ton grand frère n’est plus censé organiser des rancards pour toi, hein.

_ Ferme-la…

_ Donc nous avons un invité ?

_ Il passe en début d’après-midi pour un café et j’ajoute qu’il a une voix très agréable à l’oreille.

Markus gronda, ne pouvant réprimer la vague de _possessivité_ qui le submergea pendant quelques secondes. Léo se moqua, levant les mains comme il le ferait pour apaiser un fauve.

_ Du calme, mon beau. Je ne vais pas te le voler, je tiens bien trop à mon intégrité physique et mentale. Et tu devrais aller ranger ton atelier ; je lui ai promis que tu lui ferais une visite privée de la maison.

_ Je te déteste ! l’insulta Markus en sortant déjà au pas de course pour faire exactement ce que son frère lui suggérait. Léo hurla pour se faire entendre.

_ Et pense à mettre une chaussette sur la poignée si jamais tu l’emmènes dans ta chambre !

XXX

Avoir Connor sur le pas de la porte familiale avait un côté un peu surréaliste. Bien sûr, il s’était déjà lui-même invité quelques fois dans l’appartement du jeune homme, mais toujours très brièvement et jamais pour quelque chose d’aussi important que rencontrer la famille. Même si Connor trichait un peu —malgré lui, malheureusement— puisque son dernier parent était décédé quelques années plus tôt et ils connaissaient déjà tous les deux Elsie.

Markus lui sourit maladroitement, tenant encore la porte d’une main alors qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le dévorer des yeux sans la moindre retenue. Il avait le droit ; ils sortaient ensemble, alors pourquoi s’en priver, vraiment.

Connor était visiblement moins nerveux que lui, car il souriait tranquillement et n’hésita pas une seule seconde à lui prendre la main et l’embrasser brièvement au coin des lèvres. Markus voulait l’attraper par le bras, l’entrainer à sa suite et le garder uniquement pour lui, loin des regards scrutateurs et des messes basses de son père et son frère.

_ Si jamais ils te posent des questions trop indiscrètes, tu n’as qu’un signe à faire et on s’enfuit d’ici vers le soleil couchant, marmonna-t-il contre les lèvres du photographe, lui serrant doucement les doigts. L’intéressé laissa éclater un rire amusé.

_ Nous sommes en début d’après-midi et je ne vais certainement pas m’enfuir devant Carl Manfred. Il me reste encore un certain sens de l’honneur et je ne pense pas être fait pour une vie de repris de justice en cavale.

_ Dommage. Je suis certain que ça serait très sexy. Les longues heures de route et la chaleur du bitume, les petits motels discrets et les échappées sauvages pour semer la police.

Connor se moqua, le frappant à l’épaule alors que Markus le faisait entrer et refermait derrière lui.

_ Pour avoir fait une ou deux planques avec mon père lorsque j’étais plus jeune, crois-moi, il n’y a rien de sexy dans une chambre de motel miteuse où s’assoir sur les meubles revient à passer par une douche de décontamination ensuite. Ce lustre est superbe.

Par réflexe, Markus leva le nez vers le plafond du hall et son luminaire monstrueux. Il ne savait plus vraiment de quel voyage Carl l’avait ramené mais il se souvenait en revanche des longues heures acharnées qu’il avait fallu aux ouvriers pour l’installer là. Haussant les épaules, il reprit la main de Connor et l’entraina jusqu’au salon, impatient autant que nerveux.

S’il s’émerveillait devant un lustre, le reste de la maison allait lui faire un sérieux effet. Et si Markus avait hâte de voir ses réactions devant la girafe empaillée de son père —elle produisait toujours son petit effet sur les rares invités qui venaient chez eux— il était aussi inquiet de ce qu’il pourrait bien penser de tout cet étalage de richesse et de luxe.

Sans faire preuve d’un m’as-tu-vu excessif, Carl Manfred aimait exposer toutes ses œuvres et ses objets de collection, même les plus excentriques et de mauvais goût. Le père de Connor avait été flic, ils avaient appartenu toute leur vie à la classe moyenne et il ne souhaitait vraiment pas que son compagnon pense qu’il cherchait à tout prix à l’impressionner. Pire encore, qu’il se mette en tête qu’il y avait entre eux un étrange et déséquilibré rapport des pouvoirs. Markus n’avait pas toujours connu que le confort d’une vie aisée et ne se vantait jamais de ses biens mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de se montrer parfois un peu…

Difficile, comme le disait si diplomatiquement Simon. North n’hésitait pas à le qualifier de snob. Markus se définissait plutôt comme quelqu’un d’attentif à son environnement.

_ C’est une vraie ? Le coupa Connor, tirant efficacement le peintre de ses pensées tourmentées. Il secoua la tête et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres alors que son compagnon écarquillait les yeux.

_ Un lointain safari, dans ma folle jeunesse, commenta Carl Manfred, semblant apparaitre tel un diable hors de sa boite. Poussé par son fils aîné, il sourit et tendit la main vers Connor.

_ A en juger par le reste de votre collection, Mr. Manfred, ce safari n’a pas été le seul voyage fou de votre vie. Je m’appelle Connor Anderson ; c’est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

Markus vit les yeux de son père scintiller d’approbation alors qu’il testait la poigne du photographe, devant la juger suffisamment ferme pour être digne. « L’on détermine la valeur d’un homme à ses mains, Markus », avait-il coutume de dire avec un sérieux terrifiant. Celles de Connor pouvaient sembler délicates, toutes en longueur, avec ses doigts fins qui voltaient habilement sur ses appareils et ses objectifs, mais elles étaient fortes et franches.

_ Ravi également. Et c’est Carl, je suis bien assez vieux comme ça. Alors comme ça tu es le jeune homme qui fait tourner la tête de mon garçon. Je ne vais pas mentir, il a bon goût.

_ Papa !

Connor rit, le rouge lui montant aux joues sous le compliment inattendu alors que Markus oscillait encore une fois entre la profonde gêne et l’agacement. Entre son père et son frère, il n’y en avait pas un pour rattraper l’autre ; les prochaines heures promettaient d’être longues.

_ De la part d’un artiste tel que vous ou votre fils, c’est plutôt gratifiant, je vous remercie, rétorqua Connor en souriant. Grâce en soi rendue à son sens de la répartie ; même si le compliment l’avait un peu désarçonné, il ne s’était pas laissé abattre. Il se disait lui-même comme étant socialement maladroit mais on trouvait en lui une aisance au dialogue assez remarquable.

_ Viens, mon garçon. Allons prendre ce café et discuter un peu. Les discours et les menaces sont toujours plus agréables autour d’un mug.

Markus grommela, les deux paumes à plat sur le visage alors qu’il se massait le front, sentant déjà poindre la migraine. Connor accepta bien volontiers de remplacer Léo derrière le fauteuil du peintre, le jeune homme s’éclipsant à la cuisine pour aller chercher les boissons. Il crut entendre un « je te roulerais dessus si tu lui brises le cœur » et préféra lui aussi se sauver dans la pièce d’à côté pour aller aider son frère. Il ne craignait guère de laisser Connor en compagnie de son père ; visiblement, le vieil homme y avait déjà pris goût, ce qui était rassurant.

Léo lui adressa un sourire amusé alors qu’il essayait d’équilibrer des coupelles de biscuits sur un plateau et toute une série de tasses dépareillées.

_ Je suis d’accord avec papa : il est pas mal. Et il n’a pas l’air aussi coincé que tes autres amis. Sauf North, mais elle est bizarre.

Le mot était faible, même pour elle. Cela dit, Léo n’avait pas complètement tort ; lors de leurs premières visites au manoir Manfred, ses amis avaient été impressionnés et intimidés par la grandeur des lieux et le caractère fort et piquant de Carl. Par la suite, certains d’entre eux —North, notamment…— s’étaient parfaitement adaptés à ce changement de décors et quelques autres, comme Simon, étaient toujours aussi calmes et timides en présence de son père.

Connor, visiblement, n’avait pas ce genre de problème. Mais après tout, son propre père avait eu l’air d’être fait d’un caractère bien trempé ; il pouvait tenir tête à Carl Manfred sans ciller.

Markus s’appliqua à faire couler du café frais.

_ Tu l’as vu à peine deux secondes…

_ Mon frère, quand tu deales et que tu consommes de la drogue, tu dois apprendre à lire les gens et à repérer tous les indices qui te font comprendre que tu es en train de te faire métaphoriquement enculer.

_ Tu es d’une finesse…

_ Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire, Markus, joue pas au con. Tu as fréquenté quelques mecs et nanas pas toujours nets, au fil des ans, et j’ai développé un sixième sens pour les détecter.

Markus ricana, ironique au possible. Oui, Gavin Reed avait été une putain d’erreur, il n’allait pas le nier. Mais Léo avait eu sa part de relations toxiques, lui aussi et en termes de fréquentations, celles de Markus étaient certainement plus saines.

_ Et alors ? Ton verdict, ô grand prêtre des relations tordues ?

Léo le toisa avec sérieux, le plateau de biscuits et de tasses dans les mains.

_ Alors cet homme-là ; il est venu rencontrer la famille de son copain après avoir reçu un coup de fil d’un pur inconnu. Il a salué papa sans trembler des genoux et jouer le numéro habituel de « oh mon dieu, je rencontre Carl Manfred, je suis tellement fan de vous, Monsieur ! ». —Markus renifla un léger rire amusé— et il a même osé « répondre » à ses pseudos menaces comme si on était une famille parfaitement normale.

_ Nous _sommes…_ presque normaux, concéda le peintre en haussant les épaules. Léo poussa la porte de la cuisine d’un coup de coude pour retourner au salon, son frère suivant le mouvement avec le café.

Ils trouvèrent Carl et Connor, installés autour de la table d’appoint où Manfred sénior avait disposé un échiquier en bois dont il était particulièrement fier. Engagés dans leur match et concentrés, ils ne remarquèrent par leur retour et Léo s’arrêta quelques secondes pour les étudier.

_ Ouais… dit-il en souriant. Celui-ci est un bon gars. Il est sincère.

Carl poussa une petite exclamation contrariée en levant subitement les mains au ciel alors que Connor se reculait dans sa chaise en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_ Tu devrais garder celui-ci, Markus, l’informa son père en désignant Connor du pouce. Il est rusé en plus d’être beau garçon.

_ Vous m’avez mis au défi, Carl, et j’accompli toujours ma mission, plaisanta Connor en se redressant, nettoyant le plateau de jeu.

C’était une petite manie de Carl, de mettre à l’épreuve les potentiels nouveaux venus dans la famille. En général, impressionnés par la prestance et la réputation du peintre ; pas un n’osait le contredire ou le contrarier et c’était d’autant plus vrai avec des artistes. Markus n’était pas sorti avec beaucoup d’entre eux mais ceux qui s’étaient présentés au manoir avaient absolument voulu rester dans les bonnes grâces de Manfred sénior et n’avaient jamais osé aller autrement que dans son sens.

Connor Anderson n’avait pas ce problème et même si leurs domaines respectifs étaient un peu différents ; le nom de Carl pesait dans la balance et aurait pu l’effrayer. Il n’avait pas hésité une seule seconde à l’écraser en bonne et due forme lorsque le vieil homme lui avait proposé un match d’échec. Lui-même s’était laissé prendre au jeu lorsqu’il avait compris que le photographe ne se laisserait certainement pas faire et qu’il avait bien l’intention de gagner.

Carl l’aimait déjà.

Markus posa le café sur la table basse et vint les rejoindre en secouant la tête, amusé de leurs singeries bonne enfant. Carl était toujours si intransigeant sur les fréquentations de ses fils, désireux de les voir heureux, certes, mais prudents également. Leur notoriété attirait fatalement les vautours et c’était bien la dernière chose qu’il souhaitait pour ses garçons. Mais dans les yeux de Connor ne semblait briller qu’honnêteté et gentillesse. Le regard qu’il échangea avec Markus, chargé de tendresse, réchauffa incontestablement le cœur du vieil homme. S’il était inquiet que le jeune homme tente de profiter de son fils, il pouvait dores et déjà faire taire ses angoisses : personne ne pouvait être un aussi bon acteur et jouer aussi bien l’amoureux transis que le faisait actuellement Connor.

Ils passèrent à table et le reste de l’après-midi fila étonnement vite, à tel point que Carl proposa au photographe de rester diner avec eux. Ce fut peut-être la seule fois de toute la journée qu’il se heurta à un mur de timidité de sa part, cependant que leur invité déclinait poliment leur proposition. Carl n’insista pas, conscient qu’il avait tout de même fallut un certain courage pour se présenter si rapidement à la famille de sa moitié et lorsque Connor prit finalement congé, Markus l’accompagna bien évidemment jusqu’à la porte.

_ Alors ? Questionna le peintre en souriant. Comment tu te sens ?

_ Fatigué, avoua Connor sans peine. Mais heureux. Je te remercie pour cette journée. Ça fait du bien, de passer un moment en famille.

Son sourire devint mélancolique et Markus lui embrassa les doigts. Il s’était un peu attendu à cette réaction ; Connor avait perdu son père cinq ans plus tôt et son petit frère, quelques années encore avant. Si ce n’était pour Elsie et les Archer ; il en aurait très certainement oublié ce que signifiait le mot « famille ». Markus espérait au moins que ces quelques heures passées en compagnie de son père et son frère avaient été plaisantes.

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, ma famille folle semble t’avoir adopté, alors tu es le bienvenu ici, quand tu en as envie.

C’était à peine une blague : Carl lui avait fait promettre de repasser rapidement pour une revanche et était prêt à l’inviter pour leur prochain repas du dimanche. Leur gentillesse et leur attention avaient touché le photographe, qui avait accepté avec joie.

_ J’ai cru comprendre que je n’avais pas trop le choix, de toute façon, taquina le brun en serrant la main de Markus. Le peintre rit.

_ Navré ; si tu me fréquentes, tu vas devoir composer avec tout ce beau monde.

_ Je pourrai m’y habituer.

Il embrassa le peintre avec douceur, savourant le café qui marquait encore ses lèvres et Markus sourit contre les siennes. La journée n’aurait pas pu être plus parfaite, même les moqueries légères de Léo n’avaient pu entamer son moral. Connor avait été… tout avait été si naturel. Les rires, les anecdotes, les discussions poussées et les souvenirs partagés. Il n’avait pas eu l’impression de présenter Connor, son nouveau petit ami, pour le fameux test du « es-tu assez bien pour mon fils adoré ? » ; mais de vivre un jour ordinaire, en _famille_.

Le point culminant en avait été le tour du propriétaire, comme le suggérait Léo. Evidemment, ils n’avaient _rien_ fait, parce qu’ils avaient un minimum de décence mais Markus en avait profité pour montrer à Connor son propre studio. Et les très nombreuses toiles sur lesquelles il avait travaillé avec acharnement durant des semaines.

Connor avait été estomaqué par le résultat, restant de longues minutes bouche-bée face aux peintures soigneusement déposées contre le mur de la vaste salle. Il savait que Markus avait du talent ; il l’avait constaté depuis un sérieux moment, maintenant. Mais avoir le résultat sous les yeux ?

C’était une autre approche.

_ Ça te plait ? avait demandé le peintre, un peu nerveux, alors que Connor levait la tête et se reculait de quelques pas pour mieux apprécier l’énormité de l’œuvre. Le style n’était pas sans rappeler celui de Manfred sénior, mais on distinguait sans la moindre peine la touche de Markus. Si son père et mentor exerçait toute en finesse et en élégance, travaillant sur un abstrait sophistiqué, l’art de son fils était plus brut, plus organique, fait de lignes nerveuses et de formes vives.

C’était magnifique et Connor avait senti les larmes lui monter un bref instant aux yeux, ému que ses photos, aussi humbles et simples fussent-elles, aient pu inspirer un grand peintre comme celui qu’était en train de devenir Markus. 

Le regard brillant du plus jeune avait suffi pour que l’autre sente son esprit se remplir de nouvelles idées et ses doigts l’avaient démangé.

_ Tu passes me voir dans la semaine ? marmonna le photographe en quémandant après un autre baiser. Markus ricana.

_ Tu t’attendais à ce que je te dise non ? Maintenant qu’on sort ensemble, je vais devenir l’homme le plus collant, le plus niaiseux, le plus romantique qui soit. Tu vas finir par me jeter tellement je serais insupportable.

_ Et me passer de ça ? renchérit immédiatement Connor en lui saisissant sans ménagement les fesses, se délectant de la rougeur sur les joues du peintre et du petit cri qu’il poussa sous la surprise. Hors de question.

Markus rétorqua d’un pincement à la hanche suivit d’un autre baiser qu’il ne lui aurait pas déplut de poursuivre en d’autres temps et lieux. Mais ils étaient encore chez son père, appuyés contre la porte d’entrée et Léo passa derrière en reniflant bruyamment.

_ Y a des chambres à l’étage pour ça, messieurs. Pas besoin de faire profiter le voisinage en plus de nous !

Il disparut à l’étage en riant comme l’imbécile qu’il était, laissant le couple un peu rouge et gêné sur le palier. Connor soupira doucement, posant son front contre celui de Markus. Si son cadet avait fermé les yeux, le peintre ne pouvait se résoudre à détourner le regard et lorsque Connor battit finalement des paupières, il fut happé sans pouvoir y résister.

_ Hey… Ça te dérange si je passe chez toi ce soir, plutôt ?

Connor sourit, l’embrassa profondément.

_ J’adorerai.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor avait accroché l’une des toiles que lui avait offert Markus, en plein milieu de son salon. Elle habillait le pan de mur tout entier et laissait éclater ses couleurs vibrantes dans toute la pièce, fidèle reproduction d’un panorama pris pendant l’un de leurs weekends randonnée. A chaque coup d’œil, Connor y trouvait toujours une foule de nouveaux détails jusque-là invisibles. Parfois, il était persuadé que Markus repassait discrètement dessus pour les ajouter. 

La préférée du peintre, cependant, trônait dans la chambre. Parce qu’il pouvait la voir sans bouger du lit et qu’il n’y avait pas d’endroit plus sympathique que le matelas moelleux de Connor. Surtout quand celui-ci était dedans, lové contre lui.

Markus roula légèrement sur le côté, veillant à ne pas déranger son compagnon. Connor avait le sommeil étonnement léger, qu’il attribuait en grande partie au fait d’avoir dû se lever plus d’une fois en catastrophe au cours de la nuit pour aider son père avec ses crises et ses gueules de bois. Il avait fini par développer une sorte d’hyper-vigilance qui ne le laissait jamais vraiment tranquille et creusait des cernes sous ses yeux. Markus avait été plus qu’heureux de constater qu’en sa présence, le jeune homme semblait se relaxer suffisamment pour dormir profondément.

Et en bonus : il avait tout le loisir de l’étudier comme bon lui semblait. Markus était un homme studieux et des études, il en avait fait plusieurs.

Tendant la main à l’aveugle, il tâtonna jusqu’à attraper un de ses carnets à dessin, abandonnés sur le parquet, et les morceaux de fusain qu’il avait laissés trainer sur la table de chevet. Les feuilles posées sur ses jambes repliées, le peintre se mit à esquisser distraitement le profil assoupi de son amant.

Il aimait jouer sur les lumières, qui filtraient à travers les lamelles des stores et frappaient la peau tâchée de grains de beauté, détaillant tous les contours de l’homme enveloppé dans les draps. Markus entamait la courbe délicieuse de ses hanches, dont la chute disparaissait sous le tissu lorsque son modèle impromptu remua légèrement. Le visage à moitié écrasé dans l’oreiller et son bras, Connor entrouvrit un œil endormi.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais… ?

_ Absolument rien de répréhensible.

La main de Connor s’abattit sur sa cuisse en une frappe légère alors qu’il étouffait un gémissement rauque.

_ T’en as pas marre, de toujours dessiner la même chose ?

Markus savait que malgré ses faibles protestations ; il s’appliquait à rester immobile pour ne pas perturber le trait de son compagnon. Il le félicita d’un baiser sur le nez.

_ J’ai la muse la plus parfaite et inspirante qui soit ; je ne suis pas prêt de m’arrêter.

Connor sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues cependant que Markus poursuivait son travail. Ce portrait irait rejoindre les nombreux autres qu’il avait faits de Connor au fil des jours puis des semaines. Maintenant, ils pouvaient parler en mois et cela ne cessait de ravir Markus.

Qui aurait cru qu’après tout ce temps, ils en seraient rendus là, tous les deux ? Après une première rencontre pataude, des rendez-vous qui n’en n’étaient pas mais finalement si, et des maladresses conjointes toutes plus énormes les unes que les autres… Eh bien, aucun couple n’était parfait mais le leur tenait la route et c’était bien tout ce qu’il demandait. 

_ Et bien ta muse te demande de t’occuper d’elle plutôt que de ta feuille. Tu dois avoir de quoi retapisser tous les murs de mon appartement, maintenant.

Markus rit mais obtempéra, délaissant son matériel sans remord pour se pencher sur le photographe et l’embrasser avec joie. Paresseux, Connor se laissa faire, se contentant de s’étendre sur le dos pour permettre à Markus de s’écrouler sur lui, approfondissant leur baiser. Il aimait sentir son poids sur lui et les bras qui encadraient son visage comme une cage dont il ne se sentait pourtant pas prisonnier.

Markus s’écarta, juste assez pour lui permettre de respirer et ils se sourirent.

_ Bonjour.

_ Bonjour. Est-ce que mon célèbre peintre aurait l’extrême gentillesse d’aller nous faire le petit déjeuner ?

Markus fit la moue, s’appuyant sur ses coudes pour garder le visage de Connor entre ses mains. Sa joue portait encore la marque de l’oreiller et il se retenait visiblement de bailler, les yeux légèrement bouffis. La semaine avait été rude, et la nuit dernière…

_ Ce n’est pas mon appartement, essaya de négocier l’aîné, n’ayant pas le moins du monde envie de bouger.

_ J’ai mal au cul, rétorqua Connor sans la moindre once de subtilité. Et j’ai les jambes engourdies. Dis-toi que tu fais une bonne action pour un pauvre invalide.

Markus grogna, posant son front sur le torse du plus jeune qui rit en lui tapotant l’arrière de la tête. Passé l’air parfois un peu réservé et distant de Connor ; on trouvait un homme à l’humour mordant, qui ne mâchait pas ses mots.

_ Tu es d’un romantique, c’est fou.

_ Eh. De nous deux, c’est toi le plus fleur bleue.

_ Il faut bien que quelqu’un le soit un peu, dans cette relation. Le peintre retourna à son activité favorite et picora tendrement les lèvres de son amant des siennes. Sans rire, tu as encore mal… ?

Ça n’était pas la première fois qu’ils couchaient ensemble, ni qu’ils faisaient des folies de leurs corps. Connor était ouvert à _énormément_ de choses et Markus ne pensait pas que le corps humain pouvait être aussi souple. Ou alors Anderson était particulièrement doué à ce niveau. Et même si le photographe avait tendance à en demander toujours un peu plus, Manfred était un amant attentif et patient, qui répugnait à le blesser, même involontairement et encore moins dans les affres de leur passion dévorante.

La nuit dernière, donc, avait commencé en fanfare au salon, s’était poursuivie un moment dans la douche —beaucoup trop étroite et casse-gueule— ce qui avait manqué de les envoyer à l’hôpital avant qu’ils n’atterrissent dans la chambre. Markus bénissait sincèrement le fait que son compagnon n’ait pas de voisins directs, car ils étaient toujours… un peu bruyants.

Connor secoua la tête pour le rassurer. Il n’était pas fragile et il aimait être un peu malmené de temps en temps. En soi, ils n’avaient rien fait de trop extravagant hier soir mais la fréquence de leurs ébats avait eu un peu plus de conséquences que ce qu’il avait prévu.

_ Rien d’insupportable. Tu ne m’as pas blessé, je vais parfaitement bien, c’était absolument génial et si j’étais déraisonnable ; je t’en redemanderais maintenant. Juste un peu fatigué, je ne vais pas te mentir.

_ Bon. Tes arguments sont valables, concéda Markus en s’asseyant sur le bord du lit, rassuré néanmoins de savoir que tout allait bien. Tu vas pouvoir atteindre ton canapé ou bien il faut que je te porte jusque-là ?

Ils avaient une règle qu’ils s’étaient toujours appliqués à respecter : le lit pour le sexe et dormir, la table de la cuisine pour manger. Ça évitait des miettes entre les draps, et dans d’autres parties de leur anatomie qui n’avaient pas besoin de voir des morceaux de pain.

_ Porte moi, homme fort !

Markus leva les yeux au ciel face à ses singeries mais s’exécuta néanmoins sans hésiter. Connor se pelotonna contre lui, ramassant ses longues jambes pour éviter qu’elles ne heurtent un mur ou un montant de porte et Markus sécurisa sa prise avec fermeté. Il aimait sentir le poids de Connor dans ses bras, tout en muscles nerveux et en membres fins. Il n’était pas léger, mais pour un homme construit comme lui, le porter sur quelques mètres n’était rien. Et puis, il valait mieux s’entrainer à ce petit exercice dès à présent. Au cas où.

Manfred le laissa retomber sagement au milieu des coussins, s’attardant encore quelques minutes pour profiter de sa bouche et de ses bras avant de s’écarter et passer à la cuisine. Connor gémit lorsqu’il s’éloigna et passa sa fausse frustration en allumant la TV. Markus écouta distraitement les informations avec lui cependant qu’il préparait leur petit-déjeuner. Naviguant entre la gazinière et le frigo, il se figea soudainement au milieu de la cuisine, une poêle propre dans la main. 

Par-dessus le petit comptoir qui marquait la séparation avec le reste de la pièce, Markus apercevait les cheveux emmêlés de Connor, avachi sur le canapé. Sur la table basse, leurs tasses de la veille touchaient leurs anses comme des doigts se liant entre eux et son livre du moment menaçait de tomber du coin. Markus tourna légèrement sur lui-même.

Il ne s’en était pas rendu compte jusqu’à présent mais l’appartement témoin de Connor était lentement venu à la vie. Paré de touches de couleur, de ci, de là, la lumière rentrait à flot depuis qu’il avait décidé de lui faire faire installer des rideaux légers, plutôt que les grosses tentures semi-opaques que Connor n’avait jamais changées. Les étagères, d’ordinaire soigneusement rangées, au point que cela aurait pu en devenir obsessionnel, débordaient par instant d’objets décoratifs un peu douteux, cadeaux d’un Carl Manfred aux anges.

Des vêtements tâchés de peinture trainaient dans le panier à linge dont il voyait le contenu dégueuler légèrement sur la moquette du couloir, dans l’attente de la prochaine lessive. Des crayons et autres fournitures d’art avaient trouvé une place discrète entre les objectifs professionnels et le matériel photo de Connor.

S’il rentrait dans la salle de bain, Markus savait qu’il y trouverait une pile de serviettes neuves qu’il avait achetées la semaine dernière —parce qu’elles étaient énormes et pelucheuses et qu’il adorait transformer son compagnon en un burrito géant. Sa brosse à dents côtoyait sans honte celle de Connor et il savait où se trouvait chaque chose de cet endroit désormais chaleureux et habité.

_ Markus ? Tout va bien ?

Connor s’était redressé par-dessus le bras du canapé, haussant un sourcil intrigué à son adresse. Il n’entendait plus son amant racasser depuis quelques minutes et le soudain silence du côté de la cuisine était un tantinet inquiétant. Markus était bon cuisinier mais il lui arrivait parfois d’être distrait —okay, dans la plupart des cas ; _il_ était la distraction, mais il n’allait certainement pas s’en repentir— et de laisser bruler ses repas.

Le peintre se secoua, sa poêle toujours dans la main. Il allait encore passer pour un con mais…

_ J’habite ici, n’est-ce pas ?

Son ton était si résigné que le photographe, passé son moment de stupeur, éclata de rire. Il s’extirpa du canapé en grimaçant légèrement et vint rejoindre son compagnon, désespéré d’avoir été, encore une fois, aussi aveugle. Il blâmait Connor : plus rien n’avait d’importance, lorsqu’il était là.

Anderson se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son minois défait.

_ Disons que tu es un colocataire semi-permanent. Ça te gêne ?

_ Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, grogna Markus en passant ses bras autour de la taille du plus petit. Il le serra contre lui.

_ Je t’aurais viré, si ça me dérangeait. Ça te rassure si je te dis que j’ai laissé une brosse à dents et un caleçon de rechange chez toi ? Enfin, pour ce que sert le caleçon, tu me diras…

_ J’aime te l’enlever, ce caleçon…

Ils rirent de concert, s’étreignant comme les deux imbéciles amoureux qu’ils étaient. Avec du recul, Markus se rendit compte que Connor n’avait pas fait que laisser sa brosse à dent et ses sous-vêtements chez lui. En y réfléchissant, il était quasiment certain qu’une partie de son placard contenait des affaires qui n’étaient pas à lui, et le sweat difforme et délavé qui trainait sur son propre canapé était celui de Connor. Il portait son odeur et le peintre n’allait pas se mentir ; il aimait s’envelopper dedans quand il travaillait dans son studio.

Markus soupira.

_ Est-ce que ça va toujours se passer comme ça ?

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Moi, avec un train de retard sur tout.

_ Tu n’as pas un train de retard. On vit simplement les choses comme elles viennent, c’est tout. Et je trouve ça plutôt mignon, à bien y penser.

_ Hmph.

Le peintre resserra sa prise et posa sa joue contre la tempe de Connor qui soupira de contentement.

_ On pourrait peut-être réfléchir à… se trouver un logement ensemble ? Suggéra l’aîné avec prudence. Ils n’avaient jamais abordé le sujet —parce que pas un n’y avait vraiment pensé non plus— et Markus ne voulait pas qu’après cette petite révélation ; Connor se sente pris au piège.

Le photographe s’écarta à peine pour lever la tête et plonger son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis qui déglutit difficilement. La dernière chose qu’il souhaitait était de faire fuir son compagnon en allant _trop vite_ , mais il savait aussi qu’il était parfaitement prêt à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Franchement ; ils habitaient chez l’un et l’autre depuis des lustres, maintenant ! Il n’avait aucune raison de s’inquiéter, n’est-ce pas ?

_ C’est vrai que nos appartements sont un peu étroits, pour deux personnes, se contenta de commenter Connor avec un sourire en coin. Ses yeux pétillaient.

_ Tu serais d’accord ?

_ Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Je veux dire, on sort ensemble depuis 5 mois, et je ne parle pas de ces semaines officieuses. Pour certains, ça pourrait sembler un peu prématuré mais je n’ai pas l’intention de te laisser filer. Tu as l’intention de filer ?

_ Bien sûr que non !

_ Parfait. Par contre, l’appartement est compris avec mon magasin. Je peux le louer à un particulier mais je ne peux pas le revendre sans faire la même chose avec la boutique ; j’ai encore le prêt à rembourser. Tu pourras peut-être t’en servir comme d’un atelier, si on se trouve quelque chose de plus grand pour nous ?

Markus acquiesça vivement, encore étourdi par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il s’était sorti du lit dans l’optique de préparer le petit déjeuner puis de faire sauvagement l’amour à son amant sur le canapé et voilà qu’il se retrouvait presque marié, avec deux enfants.

_ Il faut que je pose un préavis pour mon appartement, répondit-il un peu bêtement. Connor sentit son sourire s’élargir devant l’air profondément perdu du métis.

_ Parfait. Ça nous laissera tout le temps de chercher quelque chose qui nous convienne, comme ça. En attendant… petit-déjeuner ?

Markus sursauta, retournant au présent et s’écarta vivement avant de retourner à ses préparatifs avec frénésie. Connor éclata de rire, lui vola un baiser lorsqu’il passa à sa portée et retourna s’installer sur le canapé.

XXX

_ Par pitié, dites-moi que c’était le dernier.

Connor sourit, un rien désolé, alors qu’il débarrassait North d’une énième plante en pot pour aller la déposer avec le reste de ses camarades dans le salon. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il avait accumulé autant de végétaux chez lui, au fil des ans et les passages réguliers de Ralph chez Markus ajoutaient au compte final. A présent, il pouvait recréer une parfaite petite jungle dans leur nouveau logement. Il n’osait pas imaginer ce que cela allait donner quand leur ami botaniste découvrirait qu’ils avaient un jardin.

_ Il y a de la bière au frigo, la renseigna-t-il alors qu’elle se faisait craquer le dos en gémissant.

_ La prochaine fois, les gars, vous ferez appel à une société de déménageurs ! Entre tes plantes et l’autre avec ses 15 milles toiles de toi, c’est pas tenable.

_ Je n’ai pas fait 15milles toiles ! Hurla Markus depuis la salle à manger où il s’esquintait les reins avec Josh pour remettre d’aplomb une lourde bibliothèque.

Connor secoua la tête en riant, son pot encore dans les bras cependant qu’Elsie entrait à son tour avec des pâtisseries fraiches et de quoi remonter le moral des troupes. Il lui offrit un sourire brillant en rejoignant le hall d’entrée.

_ Je suis heureux que tu aies pu venir, Ma’.

_ Je n’aurai manqué ça pour rien au monde, renchérit la femme en lui serrant familièrement le bras. Grosse étape, hein. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Connor prit le temps de réfléchir avant d’acquiescer tranquillement. Il savait qu’elle ne s’interrogeait pas vraiment sur le fait qu’ils emménageaient tous les deux dans une petite maison de banlieue, après _seulement_ , 7 mois de relation. Elle connaissait Markus depuis plus longtemps que lui, et c’était un bon garçon. Elle leur faisait confiance à tout deux pour que cette histoire marche sur le bon chemin.

En vérité, Elsie s’inquiétait plutôt que le coin était plein de souvenirs, qu’il n’était pas toujours bon de raviver.

C’était Kara qui leur avait suggéré ce quartier. Elle habitait à quelques rues de là et le voisinage avait toujours été très calme. Les commerces étaient proches, le centre, à une petite dizaine d’arrêts de bus et l’école, absolument charmante (en prévision, avait-elle dit avec un sourire de loup). Connor le savait bien ; il avait vécu à deux pâtés de maison d’ici, avec son père et son petit frère.

Il n’en n’avait rien dit à Markus, parce que le jeune homme avait été plus qu’emballé par la maison lorsqu’ils en avaient fait la visite et Connor lui-même devait avouer qu’elle avait du chien. De toute façon, son cœur amoureux aurait bien pu vivre dans un taudis si cela voulait dire qu’il pouvait le partager avec Markus.

Et les souvenirs étaient loin.

Lorsque son frère cadet, Cole, était décédé à la suite de l’accident de voiture, son père et lui n’avaient pas tardé à quitter la maison où ils avaient vécu. Hank avait englouti une bonne partie de ses économies dans l’alcool, accablé par la dépression et la culpabilité. Malgré cela, le fantôme de son petit garçon semblait hanter encore toutes les pièces et le whisky n’endormait le chagrin que pour un temps. La vente avait permis de couvrir le prêt et de s’installer ailleurs. Un appartement à la limite du misérable, qui n’avait fait que déplacer leur tristesse. Hank s’y était tué à petit feu, Connor avait essayé de faire en sorte que les journées soient aussi ensoleillées que possible, en vain.

Finalement, ça n’était pas l’ancienne demeure familiale, aujourd’hui investie par un couple et leurs enfants, qui portait en elle le plus de mauvais souvenirs, au contraire. Il appréciait de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. 

_ Bon. Allons nourrir nos soldats, sourit Elsie en soulevant ses sacs de provisions. J’ai cru comprendre qu’il y avait encore quelques meubles à monter.

_ Comment ça, encore quelques meubles ?! glapit North depuis le palier du salon, sa bière à la main. Vous allez vivre d’amour et d’eau fraiche, vous n’avez pas besoin de meubles !

Ils rirent, et le reste de l’après-midi fut consacré au gros œuvre. Fort heureusement pour eux et leurs amis, le couple possédait très peu de meubles, plusieurs ayant été refourgués aux associations du coin et les gros volumes avaient été rapidement expédiés dès la matinée pour profiter des heures fraiches. Il ne manquait plus alors que le déballage des cartons et le rangement qui s’en suivrait. Car le matériel de Markus, autant que celui de Connor, prenait de la place.

_ Je verrais bien un grand mur végétal, là, proposa le peintre en désignant la façade encore vierge de leur salon. Affalé contre lui, Connor tourna la tête vers lui dans une expression très caractéristique d’un « sérieusement ? », alors que North, étendue au sol telle une loque, trouvait la force de se redresser.

_ T’es sérieux, Manfred ? Tu es peut-être un as avec des pinceaux, mais tu n’as pas le moindre don pour le bricolage, même du dimanche. Ton mur va s’effondrer, vous allez mourir noyés parce que tu auras trop arrosé tes plantes et après, on devra faire un discours larmoyant pour vos obsèques.

_ On sait tous que c’est Connor qui va se charger de l’entretien du jardin et des plantes, de toute façon, informa Simon en souriant. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille, lui d’ordinaire si appliqué et tout comme Josh, ses vêtements étaient couverts de poussière et autres débris légers.

_ Exactement. Donc, Markus, non. Je t’aime, mais pas de mur végétal dans la maison, c’est trop de boulot.

L’intéressé fit la moue, rapidement effacée par un baiser volé qui tira toute une série de remarques et de gémissements amusés de la part de leurs convives. Ce ne fut que lorsque la maison redevint calme, quelques heures plus tard et vidée de ses invités, qu’il se rendit compte de ce que lui avait dit Connor.

Il ne l’avait sans doute pas fait exprès. Peut-être même qu’il ne s’en était pas rendu compte, sous l’impulsion du moment et la plaisanterie légère de l’instant. Peut-être que ça ne voulait absolument rien dire…

Markus s’appuya contre le chambranle, les bras croisés et les yeux rivés sur le dos de son compagnon. Occupé à ranger soigneusement ses — _trop—_ nombreux livres, le photographe ne l’avait pas encore remarqué et Markus jeta un coup d’œil circulaire à la pièce. Les cartons s’amoncelaient encore dans tous les coins mais déjà, son imagination fertile habillait sans peine les murs et les sols. Ici, il pourrait poser une peinture, là, la série de photo que lui avait fait Connor pour leur première rencontre. Dans le coin, les plantes offertes par Ralf, et les dessins d’Alice sur le frigo…

Tout était soudainement si net, si _domestique_ et pourtant, il ne l’aurait échangé pour rien au monde. Déterminé, le peintre se décrocha de la porte et avala les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l’homme de sa vie. Connor glapit en sentant les bras du plus vieux s’enrouler autour de lui et ses lèvres atterrir contre son cou, avant que son nez ne s’y blottisse, comme en quête de réconfort.

_ Je t’aime, marmonna Markus contre sa peau, envoyant paitre les conséquences que pourraient avoir de tels mots. Jamais il ne les avait pensés et ressentis avec autant d’intensité et les garder pour lui n’aurait fait que repousser l’inévitable explosion.

Et c’était ça. Les sentiments qu’il avait pour Connor, les souvenirs qu’ils partageaient tous les deux et qu’il savait qu’il chérirait toute sa vie, peu importe l’issue qu’aurait leur histoire. Une explosion. Chaque jour, une couleur différente, un son nouveau, l’éclat éblouissant d’un rire et la chaleur d’un corps contre le sien.

Les mains de Connor se posèrent sur ses bras, douces et apaisantes, malgré les coupures qui rayaient sa peau. Se délectant de sa présence dans son étreinte, Markus le sentit sourire et ferma les yeux.

XXX

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu’il n’avait jamais proposé une telle sortie à Connor. Vraiment, il s’en serait foutu des claques sans la moindre hésitation. Une part de lui tempérait ses envies de violence, en arguant que se rendre dans une exposition photos, avec un photographe professionnel, pouvait être un tantinet insultant. Et l’autre part, bien plus importante, se maudissait de ne pas y avoir déjà emmené son compagnon. Est-ce qu’il refusait d’aller dans des musées pour admirer les peintures de véritables génies, lui ? 

Connor n’était pas du genre à mépriser le travail d’autrui, bien au contraire, il avouait sans peine trouver l’inspiration auprès des grands maitres et de ses contemporains. Pourquoi n’y avait-il pas trainé Markus, dans ce cas ? Par crainte de l’ennuyer ? Ils n’évoluaient pas vraiment dans les mêmes sphères artistiques mais ils n’en n’étaient pas si éloignés non plus.

Peu importait. Markus cavala jusqu’au jardin, les tickets d’entrée en main, que Léo lui avait gentiment fait suivre. Encore une fois, les invitations avaient atterri au manoir Manfred et Carl était plus qu’heureux de les leur donner.

Il trouva Connor à genoux devant un massif épais de rosiers blancs, les mains dans la terre à les débarrasser des mauvaises herbes à leurs pieds. Ses manches remontées laissaient voir ses bras et les coupures légères qui marquaient sa peau, résultat de ces fleurs un peu ingrates avec leur dévoué serviteur.

_ Connor.

_ Quoi ? Aïe.

Le jeune homme ralla alors qu’il se redressait, une épine ayant trouvé le chemin de son index. Markus eut un léger sourire amusé et s’accroupit à ses côtés avant de lui saisir la main.

_ Non. Markus, non !

Trop tard, l’aîné avait englouti le doigt blessé de son amant et s’appliqua à panser sa douloureuse plaie en le regardant droit dans les yeux. S’il croyait un seul instant qu’il allait flancher pour une ruse aussi stupide que celle-ci…

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux à se fixer sans se détourner et Connor finit par hausser un sourcil.

_ Et donc ? Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ou tu comptes me sucer le doigt jusqu’à ce qu’il se transforme miraculeusement quelque chose de plus gouleyant ?

Markus s’étouffa dans un éclat de rire, rendant l’appendice incriminé à son compagnon qui secoua la main, faisant mine d’être dégouté. Manfred lui montra les billets d’entrée pour la nouvelle exposition qu’accueillait Détroit.

_ Nous aurons accès aux dernières collections avant l’ouverture officielle de la galerie pour le public. Je devrais y faire une apparition à un moment donné, papa déteste ce genre de réception, et j’aimerai vraiment que tu m’accompagnes.

_ Comme distraction pour tous ces riches pompeux qui se pensent experts et dépensent des millions pour des tableaux que tout le monde aura oublié dans deux ans ? ironisa immédiatement le photographe, la tête penchée sur le côté.

_ Comme un œil avisé et appréciateur de l’art. Et comme mon petit-ami, surtout. Nous n’avons rien de prévu ce weekend, alors on pourrait… aller y faire un tour.

_ Je t’ai connu un peu plus poète pour m’inviter à sortir, Markus.

_ Ça t’intéresse, ou pas ? Je me suis dit que ça te donnerait peut-être de nouvelles idées. Tu m’as dit que tu voulais travailler tes jeux de profondeur, alors…

Connor le regarda se débattre avec ses mots et ses explications pendant quelques secondes, attendri et fit taire ses bafouillis d’un baiser ferme.

_ Nous n’avons rien de prévu ce weekend, et je veux bien t’accompagner. Il y a toujours de vieilles femmes pleines aux as qui rêvent de croquer du jeune artiste. Il faut que je surveille ça, ajouta-t-il en lui tapotant la joue.

Markus laissa échapper un rire, se portant en avant pour saisir Connor et l’entrainer au sol. Ils roulèrent dans l’herbe et les feuilles, le plus jeune cherchant à se dégager de son emprise sans y parvenir. Finalement, Markus parvint à le coincer, à moitié assis sur son bassin.

_ Merci de bien vouloir protéger ma vertu, ô mon preux chevalier.

_ A ton service, mon roi. Est-ce qu’il faut que je porte ma tenue d’apparat ? Parce que je n’ai pas ça en stock.

Markus l’embrassa et l’aida à se relever.

_ Non. Je ne vais pas leur donner la possibilité de te reluquer sans vergogne. Même si j’avoue que t’imaginer en costume…

Il l’imaginait très bien. Connor éclata de rire, dépoussiéra le devant de son pantalon et secoua la tête pour déloger les morceaux d’herbe qui étaient venus y faire leur nid.

_ Sans doute le jour de notre mariage, négocia-t-il en dépassant son amant pour retourner à l’intérieur.

Markus regarda la porte se refermer sur sa silhouette, bouche-bée.

XXX

Connor n’avait jamais aimé la foule. Déjà enfant, il se souvenait d’avoir piqué de véritables crises alors qu’il accompagnait son père dans les magasins ou les parcs. Même Cole s’était moqué de lui un petit moment, lorsqu’il avait découvert ce point faible. Adulte, cette répugnance s’était atténuée mais pas complètement flétrie. Ses doigts se serrèrent contre ceux de Markus et il se trouva à respirer plus facilement en sentant sa grande paume chaude sur la sienne.

Autour d’eux, les grands pontes, comme à leur habitude, qui évoluaient en des groupes serrés faits de messes basses et de bavardages. On leur avait offert des verres dès leur arrivée et depuis, on avait sollicité Markus à plusieurs reprises.

Le nom des Manfred attirait son monde, et au milieu des inquiétudes pour Carl, qui ne s’était plus montré en public depuis des lustres, certains avaient évoqué les travaux du fils. Markus, soudainement intimidé comme à chaque fois que l’on parlait de son art, avait pris ce mauvais tic de se frotter la nuque en riant nerveusement.

Connor, fidèle et attentionné, souriait et pressait son épaule contre la sienne aussi discrètement que possible.

Il n’avait pas honte de qui il était, ni de qui il aimait, mais il savait à quel point la réputation était importante pour les Manfred, malgré que Markus n’y ait jamais été très attentif. Il y avait déjà suffisamment de langues de vipère dans leur milieu pour ne pas en rajouter.

Le peintre, cependant, n’avait pas ses craintes et n’avait pas hésité une seule seconde à le présenter comme étant l’homme qui partageait sa vie et un photographe de talent alors qu’on lui demandait qui l’accompagnait. Franchement, Connor ne savait pas s’il devait être gêné ou flatté. Un peu des deux. Savoir que Markus se foutait bien des regards et des rumeurs, cependant, avait réchauffé son cœur et aidé à supporter un peu mieux cette pression de la foule.

Markus le rendait fort. Il aimait ce sentiment.

Après un énième remerciement, et un sourire à la limite du condescendant, le peintre réussit à les entrainer un peu à l’écart. Il soupira, avalant d’une traite le fond de son verre avant de reporter son attention sur Connor qui souriait tranquillement, amusé.

_ Ça va ? Je pensais que tu apprécierais un peu de calme.

_ Je tiens le coup, le rassura Anderson. Et je suis content d’être là. Tu avais raison ; il y a de très belles pièces qui méritent d’être vues.

Markus sourit de toutes ses dents, ravi. Il avait craint que Connor ne soit rebuté par tout ce clinquant et devant la moiteur de ces hypocrites —tous n’étaient pas ainsi ; il avait eu la joie de retrouver quelques anciens camarades des beaux-arts— cherche à faire demi-tour. Il ne lui aurait pas jeté la pierre, ses premières fois dans les galas, même accompagné de son père, avaient été un calvaire.

Mais encore une fois, son amant avait été surprenant et Markus n’aurait pu être plus heureux. Il lui enleva son verre vide des mains et les garda dans les siennes.

_ J’aimerai te montrer ma collection favorite. Je suis certain que tu vas l’adorer.

Connor haussa un sourcil surpris mais ne dit rien de plus, suivant son compagnon avec curiosité et une pointe d’excitation. Cela lui rappelait son lycée, et les quelques escapades qu’il avait pu faire, en douce. S’esquiver de la maison au nez et à la barbe de son père, le côté grisant de l’interdit, même minime. Il n’aurait pas cru revivre un jour cette sensation.

Markus le guida vers la petite salle où l’on avait fini par reléguer la série de photos qu’il adorait tant, au profit de créations plus récentes. Il comprenait le besoin de changer la vitrine de la galerie mais trouvait toujours aussi dommage d’évincer des œuvres jugées obsolètes. Plus personne n’y prêtait attention, ici, concentrés qu’ils étaient sur les nouvelles productions de Perkins. Mais s’il devait être honnête ; ce travail ci était de loin son meilleur.

La pièce était presque vide et les rumeurs dans leur dos étaient devenues soudainement plus lointaines. Quelques personnes flânaient devant les tableaux et les cadres, murmurant leurs réflexions et appréciations à voix basses, comme pour ne pas troubler le calme qui régnait ici.

Markus amena Connor jusqu’à _City,_ sentant l’excitation le gagner. Il avait tant voulu partager ceci avec le photographe. A bien des égards, son travail lui rappelait un peu celui de Perkins et il était persuadé qu’il serait tout aussi fasciné que lui par cette œuvre.

Ils s’arrêtèrent devant le premier cadre et Markus sourit.

_ J’ai commencé à m’intéresser à la photo grâce à celles-ci. Le travail sur les couleurs, les formes. La lumière ! Je trouvais ça fantastique, et très inspirant. Tiens, regarde. Celle-là me fait penser à celle que tu as prise, avec les musiciens de rue.

La main de Connor dans la sienne, il le traina tout le long du mur, expliquant avec ferveur comment il avait senti les larmes lui monter presque aux yeux la première fois où il avait vu les images et à quel point cela avait influencé son propre style. Cette manière de traiter les volumes, tout en ombre et en clarté, c’était…

Markus s’arrêta dans ses divagations et son enthousiasme lorsqu’il se rendit subitement compte que Connor avait lâché ses doigts et ne suivait plus le mouvement. Le jeune homme s’était arrêté devant un cliché particulièrement travaillé d’une vieille église de Détroit, dans l’un des quartiers aujourd’hui désertés et laissés à l’abandon. Markus s’était déjà rendu plusieurs fois dans la zone lorsqu’il était plus jeune, notamment pour habiller les murs des immeubles délaissés de quelques tags de choix.

A moitié effondré, le bâtiment avait été condamné des années plus tôt, à tel point que Markus n’était pas certain de l’avoir déjà vu ouvert au public. Cela n’avait pas arrêté Perkins, qui avait pénétré le lieu sacré afin de lui rendre hommage.

Le sol couvert de débris et de poussière, les bancs abandonnés et retournés, comme si la foi elle-même avait fini par quitter les lieux. La scène, morne et désolante, était pourtant éclairée de couleurs vives et sublimes, éclaboussant le sol défoncé. Dans un angle apparaissait une partie de l’immense vitrail, responsable de cette magnificence et qui ne tenait encore debout que par miracle, alors qu’un trou immense dans la toiture laissait voir un ciel plombé de lourds nuages orageux.

L’effet était toujours aussi saisissant et Markus aurait pu rester des heures à noter tous les jeux d’ombres et de lumières, tant ils étaient puissants et nombreux.

Il s’approcha du photographe, tout aussi perdu que lui dans sa contemplation. Il souriait doucement, avec une tendresse et une nostalgie incroyables, qui conférait à son visage un air presque éthéré. S’il n’avait pas déjà revu ses priorités en matière de « beau », Markus l’aurait très certainement fait à cet instant.

Connor porta ses doigts légers jusqu’à la photo, ne s’arrêtant qu’à quelques millimètres de la glace.

_ Je me souviens de ce jour-là, souffla-t-il si bas que pendant quelques secondes, Markus se demanda même s’il était censé l’entendre. Il avait plu toute la matinée, je pensais que la lumière allait être atroce et puis soudainement, il y a eu ce rayon de soleil…

_ Quo—

_ Mr Manfred, quelle bonne surprise. Il me semblait bien avoir reconnu votre dos tout à l’heure, avant que vous ne vous sauviez.

Le couple se retourna, sursautant comme des enfants pris en faute. Bien que cette section ne soit pas fermée au public et qu’ils n’y soient pas complètement seuls, Markus ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être étrangement gêné. Il déglutit et carra les épaules alors que Richard Perkins s’avançait vers eux, nonchalant, un verre de vin dans la main. Son cerveau encore perturbé par la scène, Connor, et l’arrivée de l’un de ses artistes favoris, le peintre ne put que tendre maladroitement la main vers lui.

_ Mr Perkins, c’est un plaisir de voir revoir. Je ne pensais pas…

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l’autre lui saisissait bien volontiers les doigts, lui écrasant presque la main sous sa poigne vigoureuse. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, les yeux luisants.

_ Je suis un fervent défenseur des nouveautés, déclama-t-il en avalant une large gorgée de vin. Et il y a quelques artistes très prometteurs, ce soir. Et vous, Mr Manfred ? Quand allez-vous donc nous offrir quelques œuvres à nous mettre sous la dent ? Notre petite communauté attend cela avec une grande impatience.

Le peintre s’ébroua discrètement, une chape de malaise semblant se glisser sur ses épaules alors que Perkins insistait plus ou moins subtilement sur le sujet. Son désir avait toujours été d’exposer dans une galerie, bien sûr, mais Markus était lucide : les gens viendraient pour son nom en premier, et non pour son talent. C’était en grande partie pour cela qu’il n’avait encore publié que très peu d’œuvres, et encore moins sur des plateformes ouvertes comme celles-ci. Il voulait être reconnu pour lui, pas une simple copie de son père.

_ J’y travaille encore, Mr Perkins. Mon père me dit trop exigeant avec moi-même mais je me refuse à offrir aux gens quelque chose de moins que parfait. Je veux pouvoir le rendre fier, de la meilleure manière qui soit.

Le photographe éclata de rire —sur cette mince limite entre le mépris et l’appréciation— et son attention se focalisa subitement sur Connor, qui s’était tenu en retrait jusque-là, silencieux. Si Markus avait eu le temps de retomber sur ses pieds et se concentrer davantage sur la situation, plutôt que de finir submergé comme c’était actuellement le cas, il aurait sans doute remarqué que le sourire de l’aîné avait viré en un léger rictus déplaisant. Presque sournois.

Connor, pour sa part, le remarqua très bien et ses traits se durcirent sensiblement. Il serra les poings.

_ Anderson, le salua-t-il d’un ton doux et empli de miel. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici.

_ Perkins. Markus apprécie ton travail et m’a proposé de venir. C’est une bonne expérience.

Sa voix était froide, bien loin de celle que le peintre avait l’habitude d’entendre, avec ses accents riches et chauds qui faisaient toujours remonter des frissons d’anticipation le long de son dos. Quelque chose n’allait pas.

_ Evidemment, rétorqua Perkins avec arrogance, frappant familièrement Manfred sur le bras. Voilà un homme qui a du goût. Et à tout hasard, _Markus —_ Connor crut qu’il allait s’étouffer— quelle est donc votre pièce préférée ? J’ose espérer que ma nouvelle collection est à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Dépassé, l’intéressé bafouilla, ne pouvant s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil inquiet à son amant qui semblait être prêt à tuer quelqu’un. Perkins, de préférence.

_ Oh… Oh, oui, oui, j’apprécie beaucoup cette série. Mais je dois admettre avoir un intérêt tout particulier pour _City_.

Du pouce, il pointa un peu inutilement l’espace derrière eux, où siégeaient lesdites photographies. Les yeux de Perkins se plissèrent légèrement, l’homme jetant un bref coup d’œil à Connor. Puis son sourire revint avec plus de force. Et beaucoup trop de dents.

_ Bien sûr, oui, approuva-t-il d’un signe de tête. Un très bon travail, je n’en suis pas peu fier moi-même. J’ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de mettre en place cette série. Il fallait… du _cœur et de l’expérience,_ pour en tirer tout son potentiel.

Markus acquiesça bêtement et le silence retomba. Dans son dos, il sentait Connor qui donnait l’impression de vouloir bruler des trous dans la tête de son vis-à-vis et il finit par se racler maladroitement la gorge.

_ Nous allons… Nous allons continuer notre visite.

_ Oh, bien entendu. Ne me laissez pas vous distraire, j’en connais quelques-uns qui seront ravis de pouvoir échanger avec vous.

Par réflexe, le peintre tendit la main derrière lui et attrapa à l’aveugle celle de son amant, comme s’il craignait que ce dernier ne se jette sur Perkins. Il ne l’avait encore jamais vu jaloux, mais quelque chose ici lui mettait les nerfs à vif et il n’aimait pas cela. Connor n’avait pas besoin de stress supplémentaire dans sa vie ; il se débrouillait très bien tout seul pour ça.

_ Passez une bonne soirée, Mr Perkins.

_ C’était un plaisir, Markus. Il leva son verre. Anderson.

Aussi rapidement qu’il était apparu —tel un diable hors de sa boite, auraient dit certains…— il retourna à la salle principale pour se mêler au reste des convives. Laissés sur place, les deux jeunes gens restèrent un moment silencieux avant que Markus ne se tourne vers son compagnon.

Connor tremblait imperceptiblement et il n’hésita pas une seule seconde avant de l’entrainer à l’extérieur, poussant une porte de sortie de service sans le moindre ménagement.

Dehors, l’air été frais, la ville bruissait ses murmures et il saisit prudemment le visage de Connor entre ses grands mains. Sous ses paumes, le brun ferma les yeux.

_ Hey… est-ce que tout va bien ?

Connor inspira à fond, ses mains se posant sur celles de Markus et il battit des paupières pour le regarder. Des rides plissaient le front du métis, contrarié de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour réconforter son ami et il hocha la tête, la respiration encore un peu hachée. Son cœur se desserrait lentement, maintenant qu’ils étaient seuls et la présence de Markus était plus que suffisante pour le réconforter.

_ Je suis désolé. J’imagine que tu aurais voulu faire encore un tour ou…

Markus secoua la tête, raffermissant sa prise comme s’il craignait de le laisser filer.

_ Non. Ça n’a aucune importance. C’est toi qui m’importe, pour le moment. Est-ce que ça va ?

Connor soupira, ferma à nouveau les yeux et se laissa aller contre le torse de son compagnon, ses bras tombant mollement à ses côtés. Ceux de Markus s’enroulèrent à sa taille.

_ Oui… Non. J’en sais trop rien. Disons que ça va un peu mieux, maintenant.

_ Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose ?

Connor secoua la tête, ses cheveux balayant le menton du plus grand. Il avait bien remarqué que son amant n’était pas au meilleur de sa forme, lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés. Trop de monde et de bruit en un seul lieu, il avait cherché à écourter le plus possible leurs interactions avec les autres, ou bien se limiter à des petits groupes composés de personnes qu’il appréciait réellement.

_ Ça n’est pas toi, Markus. Tu es stupidement formidable dans tout ce que tu fais, ou dis.

Le peintre éclata de rire, embrassant brièvement le haut de son crâne, ses lèvres perdues dans les folles boucles brunes.

_ J’en connais beaucoup qui ne seraient pas d’accord avec toi. Est-ce que… il hésita. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Perkins ?

Bingo. Dans ses bras, Connor se raidit brutalement et se força très clairement à se détendre aussi rapidement que possible. Il releva la tête pour mieux plonger dans le regard asymétrique de son amant.

_ J’ai travaillé avec lui, il y a longtemps, avoua-t-il avec amertume. Et je n’en garde pas un très bon souvenir.

Sous la stupéfaction — Connor avait travaillé avec _Richard Perkins ?!—_ Markus sentit l’inquiétude poindre. Qu’avait-il donc bien pu se passer pour que le jeune homme réagisse aussi vivement à la simple présence de l’autre dans la pièce ? Est-ce qu’il s’était senti… diminué ? Grand dieu, il espérait que ce n’était pas ça. Parce que le travail de Connor était bien égal à celui de Perkins, si ce n’était davantage. Même s’il n’était peut-être pas entièrement impartial sur le sujet. Ou bien quelque chose de plus grave… ? Connor savait se défendre mais… 

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, commença-t-il en plaisantant prudemment, craignant de poser davantage de questions dont les réponses ne feraient que le terrifier. Je me contente d’apprécier son travail. Cet homme est un connard, pour le reste du temps.

Connor laissa échapper un rire un peu étranglé et reposa sa tête contre la chemise de Markus. Ils restèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre de longues minutes, l’aîné le berçant inconsciemment en un lent mouvement. Il se pencha juste assez pour apercevoir le visage désormais apaisé de Connor.

Il voulait savoir ce qui s’était réellement passé, entre Perkins et lui mais il ne voulait pas insister plus que nécessaire. Anderson avait eu suffisamment d’émotions pour une seule soirée et franchement, il n’était pas pressé de revoir la détresse entacher ses traits. Le serrant brièvement contre lui, Markus le lâcha à contrecœur et les ramena à la maison.

XXX

La réalisation le frappa comme un boulet de canon et encore une fois, Markus s’en serait donné des claques. Parce que, _franchement_?!

Connor lui avait déjà parlé de son parcours. Ses études, les petits boulots pour les payer, l’achat de son local et son installation en tant qu’indépendant, après avoir bossé pour quelques boites et autres magazines. Il lui avait parlé de ses rencontres, les quelques collègues avec qui il avait gardé contact au fil des ans, ses envies de voyage pour photographier et partager tous les coins de leur vaste monde, si petits et insignifiants semblaient-ils.

Après la soirée d’ouverture de la nouvelle exposition, ils n’avaient plus reparlé de l’incident qui s’y était produit. Ca n’avait pas été faute d’essayer de la part de Markus mais il ne semblait jamais trouver le bon moment pour aborder le sujet sereinement et Connor n’était jamais revenu dessus, visiblement déterminé à laisser tout ça derrière lui.

Finalement, le peintre s’était résigné à faire quelques recherches de son côté. Parce que son amant avait travaillé avec Richard Perkins et ne lui en avait jamais parlé, alors qu’il était persuadé qu’il lui avait déjà fait part de sa fascination pour le travail du photographe.

Connor Anderson avait travaillé avec Richard Perkins. Perkins avait passé les dix dernières années chez Cyberlife. Connor avait donc travaillé pour eux.

Puis le déclic, alors qu’il observait pensivement la photo des musiciens de rue qu’il avait accrochée dans le salon.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Quel con.

La porte de la buanderie claqua violemment contre le mur, faisant sursauter son occupant qui fouillait dans le linge sale pour savoir s’il pouvait le porter sur une journée supplémentaire ou si une machine était vraiment nécessaire.

_ Markus ?

_ C’est ton travail.

_ Quoi ?

Désorienté, Connor se tourna vers lui, une chemise à l’aspect douteux dans la main, une paire de chaussettes blanches dans l’autre.

_ De faire la lessive ? s’enquit-il en haussant un sourcil. On a instauré des tours, pour ça.

Markus secoua vigoureusement la tête, avança d’un pas dans la pièce tout en levant les mains presque au ciel.

_ Non ! Les photos ! Je te parle des photos !

_ Je suis photographe, c’est normal que je—

_ La série _City_. C’est de toi.

Le silence qui suivit fut l’un des plus lourds que Markus ait jamais vécu. Connor le fixait, la bouche close en une ligne étroite et ses yeux brillaient étrangement, d’une lueur presque dangereuse qui lui demandait de _reculer_. Markus resta à sa place.

_ Je ne vois pas du quoi tu parles.

A nouveau, cette intonation froide et presque apathique, qui collait des frissons au métis, mais dans le pire sens du terme. Connor n’était pas un homme violent mais parfois, il semblait laisser la place à une autre personne. Un être dur et sec, qui irradiait d’une aura menaçante.

Markus n’aimait pas cette personne.

Il leva les mains jusqu’à sa tête, se mettant soudainement à tourner en rond alors que ses doigts grattaient contre son cuir chevelu et ses courts cheveux bruns. Il avait renoncé à se raser comme il en avait l’habitude lorsqu’il avait découvert que Connor aimait jouer avec ses boucles crépues, laissées à l’état sauvage pendant une période extrêmement productive où il n’avait pas eu le temps de les entretenir.

Pratique pour s’arracher les cheveux, littéralement parlant, sous certaines situations. Celle-ci allait potentiellement en faire partie. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser glisser le sujet. Pas cette fois ci. Pas quand Connor avait semblait si meurtri après leur visite de la galerie et encore moins quand il voyait sa réaction, à l’instant. Tout ne pouvait pas être rose dans un couple et s’il fallait qu’ils s’engueulent à ce propos, alors ainsi soit-il. Rester silencieux et faire comme si de rien était aurait été bien pire. 

_ C’est pour ça, que je trouvais que tes photos m’étaient familières, la première fois qu’on s’est rencontré ! Parce que je les avais déjà vues ! Le cadre, le travail sur les couleurs, les _sentiments_ , putain ! Tout ça, ce n’est pas juste parce que tu t’inspires du travail de Perkins ; tu _es_ son travail !

Connor le regarda s’agiter un moment avant d’ouvrir la bouche, sa voix ne passant que comme un murmure éraillé.

_ Je n’ai fait que la série _City_ , je n’ai rien à voir avec le reste.

_ Et j’aurai dû m’en rendre compte plus tôt, tempêta le peintre en revenant vers lui pour lui saisir vivement les avant-bras. _City_ est tellement différente de son style habituel ! Et c’est pour ça que je me suis intéressé à ses travaux. A cause de ces photos. A cause de toi. Pas de lui.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Markus respirait trop vite, après son petit coup d’éclat et Connor donnait l’impression de vouloir soudainement disparaitre dans un trou de souris. Le peintre soupira.

_ Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Connor, pourquoi est-ce que ce crétin prend tout le crédit pour ton œuvre, et pas toi ?

Le brun secoua fermement la tête, le regard fuyant. Il se détourna pour reposer le linge dans le bac sale et entreprit de programmer une nouvelle machine.

_ C’est de la vieille histoire, ça n’a pas d’importance. A la fin de la journée, c’est son nom en bas de mes… des photos, et on ne peut rien y changer.

_ Pas d’imp— !? Bien sûr que si, c’est important ! Connor, tu—

_ Markus, s’il te plait. Laisse tomber. Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler.

Le jeune homme se releva, la voix si douloureuse que l’autre sentit son cœur se briser. Il s’écarta d’un pas lorsque Connor le lui demanda silencieusement, une main sur le torse, et le regarda partir.

XXX

Si Markus avait bien hérité quelque chose de son père ; c’était sa capacité à ne jamais lâcher complètement le morceau. Et sa manie de vouloir sauver absolument tout le monde.

Il respectait les frontières et les demandes des autres, bien sûr. Mais s’il voyait qu’une injustice quelconque pouvait être réparée, il n’allait certainement pas rester là les bras croisés. Surtout lorsque l’injustice en question concernait une personne qu’il aimait profondément.

Par égard pour Connor, et parce qu’il avait besoin d’un peu plus d’informations sur le sujet, il avait finalement laissé filer quelques semaines avant de le confronter à nouveau. Entre le fromage et le dessert, alors que le brun lisait tranquillement sur le canapé de leur salon, ses lunettes sur le nez.

_ Tu t’es fait spoiler tes droits, concernant _City_.

Connor soupira lourdement, hésita un instant à jouer les imbéciles pour mieux esquiver la conversation mais il connaissait suffisamment bien Markus, maintenant, pour savoir que l’autre n’en démordrait pas. Il savait qu’il lui avait fait une fleur en ne revenant pas immédiatement à la charge mais il ne pourrait y échapper bien plus longtemps. Autant arracher le pansement maintenant plutôt que de laisser suppurer la plaie.

_ Disons plutôt que mes employeurs ont appliqué à la lettre le cadre de mon contrat. Il attendit que Markus le rejoigne sur les coussins avant de continuer. Lorsque tu travailles pour une compagnie ; tes productions ne t’appartiennent pas, en tant que telles. Il n’y a pas de propriété intellectuelle à faire jouer dans la balance, tu es employé pour remplir une commande, c’est tout.

Markus acquiesça, attentif.

_ Mais _City_ , ça n’était pas une commande, si ?

Parce qu’encore une fois, la série de photos était si différente de ce qu’avait l’habitude de faire Cyberlife… Connor secoua la tête, les mains sagement posées sur son livre pour marquer la page.

_ Non. Non, c’était vraiment _moi_. J’avais juste… Envie, de prendre tout ça. Je ne comptais rien en faire, seulement développer mes photos et éventuellement les vendre à Cyberlife, pour un numéro spécial, quelque chose du genre. Je ne les pensais pas exceptionnelles et je me suis dit, tu sais : pourquoi pas ?

Comment le jeune homme pouvait-il croire qu’il n’avait pas de talent —ou en tout cas, un talent insuffisant pour se faire remarquer— dépassait de loin l’entendement de Markus. Il lui avait pourtant dit et redit mais cela ne semblait pas vouloir s’imprimer dans son trop grand cerveau. Etre aussi humble que Anderson, c’était du jamais vu, vraiment. Le peintre lui attrapa les doigts, l’empêchant de se les tordre sous le coup du stress que lui procurait malheureusement cette conversation.

Pendant des années, il avait cherché à ne plus songer à cette histoire, et voilà qu’elle revenait en force pour le hanter. A son niveau, Connor savait qu’il ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Il n’avait pas les ressources, ni la voix nécessaire pour se faire entendre, alors à quoi bon ressasser ? Il aurait dû savoir que Markus ne laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement.

Et quelque part, il était heureux que l’homme ne l’ait pas écouté à ce sujet. Il avait peut-être finalement besoin d’extérioriser ses vieux démons. 

_ Alors, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

_ Rien. Ils se sont servis de la clause d’appartenance de mon contrat. Du fait qu’ils pouvaient me réclamer mes productions, et déclarer mes photos comme étant de la concurrence déloyale. Ce genre de choses…

_ Pourquoi tu n’as rien dit…

On y était. Avec du recul, c’était un sujet qu’ils avaient très peu abordé depuis qu’ils avaient emménagé ensemble. D’un part parce qu’il n’y avait jamais eu le moindre problème à ce sujet et d’une autre… Eh bien, Connor avait toujours réussi à gérer ses finances de lui-même et ça n’était pas quelque chose qui devait tracasser Markus. Il savait comment son amant était capable de réagir et il n’allait certainement pas demander la charité.

_ Parce que j’ai des prêts étudiant à rembourser pour les 25 prochaines années, en plus de celui pour mon local. Aujourd’hui, je n’ai pas de quoi les trainer devant un tribunal et j’en avais encore moins la possibilité avant. Mon père venait de mourir, je n’étais pas… Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me faire de la… Mauvaise pub.

Markus n’ajouta rien et se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras. Connor savait que Stern et compagnie avaient très largement profité de sa faiblesse ; mais qu’aurait-il bien pu y faire ?

Il était jeune, perdu et en deuil. On ne lui avait rien offert pour ses photos, pas même une vague indemnité et il avait rompu son contrat quelques semaines plus tard, trop écœuré pour pouvoir continuer à travailler pour ce géant de la presse. Il ne se souvenait même plus comment il avait réussi à convaincre la banque de lui accorder un nouveau prêt pour racheter son studio et son logement. Peut-être parce que les locaux tombaient à moitié en ruine et qu’il avait passé de longs mois à tout retaper. Son premier hiver seul avait manqué de l’emporter à l’hôpital tant il avait été malade, les jours et les semaines s’étaient enchainés sans suite ni différence, alors qu’il cumulait les petites commandes à droite, à gauche, tout juste suffisantes pour payer ses factures.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé ? demanda encore une fois Markus, à voix basse, comme pour ne pas troubler l’instant.

_ Parce que c’est du passé et qu’on ne peut rien y changer. Je suis bien, maintenant. J’ai un bon boulot, un toit sur la tête et de la nourriture sur la table. J’ai l’homme que j’aime avec moi, et des amis pour me soutenir.

Il inspira à fond l’odeur apaisante de son compagnon. Un mélange de peinture et de crayon de bois.

_ L’argent ne m’intéresse pas, Markus. Même la gloire ou la reconnaissance, je m’en fous. Tout ce que je voulais, avec ces photos, c’était… Montrer autre chose. Quelque chose de différent, mais en qui chacun pouvait se retrouver. Je voulais seulement… Je sais pas, ce que je voulais.

Markus savait, lui. Lorsque Carl avait eu son accident et qu’il s’était renfermé sur lui-même, au point de jeter des assiettes et des cris au visage de son propre fils, qui ne savait plus comment l’aider, rarement Markus s’était senti aussi impuissant. A cet instant, il n’y avait eu personne pour l’épauler. Personne pour entendre ses propres cris et ses pleurs, personne pour lui assurer que rien n’était de sa faute et qu’il faisait de son mieux.

Alors il avait peint. Parce que ce trop plein d’émotions avait été impossible à faire sortir autrement. Il avait peint maladroitement, des toiles sombres aux gueules béantes, qui suintaient la colère et la tristesse. Qui criaient son mal-être et sa famille brisée.

Des peintures qui avaient tiré Carl de son mutisme, de sa haine pour le monde et tout le reste. Des couleurs qui s’étaient éclaircies, au fil des semaines et des mois.

Connor avait fait la même chose que lui. A travers un objectif qui voyait le monde sous un angle nouveau, des yeux qui n’étaient pas entièrement les siens, il avait voulu chasser sa peine. Immortaliser des moments où les temps étaient meilleurs, où les sourires ne se flétrissaient jamais. Il avait voulu capturer le vivant sur le papier, là où on ne lui avait laissé que la mort et la solitude.

Puis on lui avait tout pris, encore. Son œuvre arrachée avant d’être jetée en pâture aux fauves et à l’avidité cupide de ceux qui se prétendaient sensibles. C’était un crime, que personne n’avait cherché à punir car il n’y avait pas de _méchants_ à attraper. Seulement des opportunistes et un jeune homme brisé, dans un mauvais concours de circonstances.

Markus ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Son père lui avait appris à se battre. Pour lui-même et pour les autres. Il ne doutait pas de la force de Connor mais aujourd’hui, c’était à lui de porter les armes en son nom.

Il ne s’arrêterait que lorsque ses ennemis s’écrouleraient sous ses coups.

XXX

Lorsque la neige se mit à tomber, et que Novembre bien entamé était en train de les amener gentiment vers leurs premières fêtes de fin d’année en tant que couple —ils avaient déjà prévu de passer Noël chez les Manfred, et le nouvel an en compagnie de toute la joyeuse équipe de bras cassés qu’étaient leurs amis— Markus n’eut pas le moindre scrupule à tirer Connor hors de la chaleur de leur foyer pour le jeter sans ménagement dans l’air vif et froid de l’hiver.

Ils n’avaient plus reparlé de Perkins, ni des photos, depuis la dernière fois. Markus avait systématiquement refusé toutes les invitations qu’il avait pu recevoir, dès lors que le photographe était potentiellement présent et sous le regard un peu soupçonneux de son amant, s’était lancé d’arrache-pied dans ses propres créations.

Connor avait trouvé quelque peu étonnant qu’il n’insiste pas davantage avec toute cette histoire mais n’avait certainement pas cherché à raviver la flamme de la justice qui sommeillait en lui. Ils étaient heureux bien avant cette révélation et ils le seraient encore après. Tout cela n’avait pas la moindre importance.

Tout lui était donc sorti de la tête, jusqu’à ce que Markus se présente devant lui avec son manteau et son bonnet, lui demandant s’il voulait bien l’accompagner en ville. A 10h du soir. Pour « un truc ». Connor n’était pas toujours le plus subtil des hommes mais Markus l’était encore moins.

Résigné, un brin intrigué également, il avait consenti à suivre son amant dans le froid et la nuit, prenant son mal en patience alors qu’il les conduisait dieu seul savait où.

_ Et donc ? demanda le brun, mine de rien, en observant ses alentours au travers des vitres. Où est-ce que nous allons ?

_ C’est une surprise.

Markus semblait bien trop heureux pour que cela soit complètement rassurant. Un Markus heureux pouvait commettre les pires folies sans même sans rendre compte. Et un Connor amoureux le suivrait sans y penser à deux fois. Une combinaison qui pouvait vite virer au drame.

_ Je n’aime pas les surprises.

_ Tu sais que je ne vais pas t’envoyer une lettre en recommandé pour t’annoncer que je compte te demander en mariage un jour.

_ Parce que tu crois que c’est toi qui va demander le premier, peut-être ?

Ils rirent de concert, Markus engageant la voiture dans une impasse avant de la garer sans ménagement le long du trottoir. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un bandeau, gracieusement prêté par la petite Alice qui avait été plus que ravie de participer, même de loin, au plan de son deuxième oncle préféré. Connor soupira.

_ C’est vraiment nécessaire ?

_ Une surprise, te dis-je. Tourne-toi.

_ Markus, mon père a travaillé dans la police pendant des années, tu sais qu’on n’est pas censé faire ça sur la voie publique. Pense aux enfants et à leurs pauvres petits yeux naïfs.

_ A cette heure-ci, leurs yeux naïfs sont censés être fermés et les gamins, endormis, commenta distraitement le peintre en nouant le tissu sur les yeux de son petit-ami, non sans songer qu’il faudrait peut-être qu’ils testent deux trois trucs, tous les deux, à l’occasion.

Il lui ouvrit la portière et le conduisit à l’extérieur, prenant garde à lui signaler les quelques marches qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Docile et patient, Connor sentit le net changement de température lorsqu’ils furent à l’intérieur et tapota du bout du pied. Un sol en parquet et l’air sentait le propre. Mh…

_ Je peux enlever ça, maintenant ?

_ Nope. Attends, laisse-moi…

Il le guida encore sur quelques mètres, s’éloigna le temps d’allumer les lumières et revint vers lui pour poser ses mains fermes sur ses épaules. Connor frissonna lorsque Markus lui souffla finalement son accord au creux de l’oreille et arracha fébrilement le bandeau de son visage. Okay, maintenant il était curieux.

Sous ses yeux papillonnant, la vaste salle s’ouvrit à lui, dans toute sa gloire de lumière et de couleurs. Il ne reconnaissait pas l’endroit, mais comprit bien vite quelle était sa fonction en avisant les nombreux tableaux et cadres qui grimpaient à l’assaut des murs.

_ Markus… ?

Le peintre se détourna, fit quelques pas devant lui et écarta les bras à une foule invisible. Son sourire était si grand qu’il menaçait de déborder de son visage.

_ Bienvenue à Jéricho ! Clama-t-il. Une toute nouvelle galerie indépendante, pour des artistes et un public de tous les horizons.

Connor éclata de rire alors que l’autre se baissait en une parodie de révérence. Il laissa courir son regard aux alentours, sursautant légèrement lorsqu’il reconnut le grand tableau qu’il aimait tant.

_ Attends une seconde… C’est _Humanity Hope_?! Je croyais qu’elle était dans la grande galerie du centre, à côté de l’Hôtel de ville ?

_ Il se trouve que son créateur, un petit artiste pas très connu, en avait assez de voir sa tendre fille se faire reluquer tous les jours par des présomptueux qui pensent tout savoir de l’art mais qui n’y connaissent rien. Donc il en a fait gentiment don au propriétaire de Jéricho.

Connor se moqua.

_ Ah oui ? Et quel est le nom de ce fameux propriétaire ? Tu dois être dans ses bonnes grâces, pour avoir réussi à obtenir les clés de sa galerie à cette heure-ci !

Markus revint vers lui en souriant, lui attrapant les mains.

_ Mon nom est officiellement sur le bail, mais j’aimerais y ajouter le tiens, si tu es partant.

Connor en resta comme deux ronds de flanc.

_ T’étais pas censé m’envoyer une lettre en recommandé, essaya-t-il vainement de plaisanter, la voix et les genoux tremblants. Markus éclata de rire.

_ Je t’ai dit que ce serait une surprise.

_ Tu m’offres littéralement la moitié d’une galerie d’art, Markus.

_ Je t’associe à un projet à long terme, nuance. La surprise est plus loin.

_ Il faut que je ferme les yeux, encore ?

Le peintre ne répondit pas et l’entraina à travers le grand couloir. Connor n’avait pas le temps de tout voir, se tordant le cou pour essayer d’apercevoir ces œuvres qu’il ne connaissait pas et qu’il lui tardait de découvrir. Il crut reconnaitre quelques productions de Markus, de nouvelles toiles sur lesquelles il avait travaillé dans son studio mais que le photographe n’avait pas été autorisé à voir tant qu’elles n’étaient pas entièrement terminées et trébucha presque sur ses pieds lorsque son acolyte s’arrêta sur le seuil d’une pièce adjacente, plongée dans le noir.

_ Prêt ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

_ J’imagine… ?

_ Je te promets, tu vas aimer. Il s’avança dans la pièce et actionna l’interrupteur, baignant les alentours dans une chaleureuse lumière blanche dont on avait atténué l’agressivité naturelle.

_ Ta-dam !

Connor se figea, les yeux rivés sur le mur devant lui. Qu’est-ce que…

_ Markus, qu’est-ce que c’est ?

Le peintre sourit, tendre, un brin amusé et lui prit à nouveau la main pour le forcer à s’avancer.

_ J’avais dans l’idée que tu reconnaitrais, tout de même, plaisanta-t-il. Connor secoua vivement la tête, comme s’il souhaitait effacer cette vision de sa mémoire.

_ Non mais… D’accord ; je vois bien ce que c’est. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est ce qu’elles font ici.

_ Je les ai achetées.

_ Quoi ?!

Connor avait arraché son regard des photos qui trônaient sagement dans leurs cadres, pour le poser sur Markus, estomaqué. Est-ce qu’il avait vraiment… ? Bouleversé, il réagit à peine quand le peintre lui saisit le visage dans ses grandes mains, caressant ses pommettes des pouces.

_ J’ai racheté ta collection _City_. Le nom de Manfred, même si je n’aime pas m’en servir plus que ça, pèse lourd dans la balance des négociations. Et les comptes en banque sont souvent en conséquence.

_ Tu n’as pas…

_ Fais un prêt sur 25 ans ? Si. Auprès de mon père, qui a eu la gentillesse de me débloquer les fonds tout de suite, et de me faire grâce du taux d’intérêt.

_ Et… Stern a bien voulu te céder les photos… ?

_ Les photos, oui. Mais figure-toi qu’un petit oiseau m’a dit qu’elles n’avaient peut-être pas été acquises de manière très légale, à la base. Et que Perkins n’en serait pas le véritable auteur, mais plutôt un jeune homme formidable et talentueux.

_ Tu as—

_ Demandé à ce qu’une enquête soit faite pour confirmer mes soupçons et intenter une procédure juridique pour faire rétablir la vérité ? Peut-être bien, oui. J’ai des avocats très efficaces.

Il embrassa profondément le photographe, perdu, qui sentit les larmes lui monter involontairement aux yeux alors qu’une soudaine vague de soulagement venait le balayer tout entier. Il s’accrocha à Markus tel un homme en train de se noyer.

_ Tu n’avais pas à faire tout ça pour moi, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je t’ai dit que ça n’avait pas d’importance.

_ Tu m’as dit que l’argent n’avait pas d’importance, Connor. Et toi et moi nous savons bien que ces photos sont plus que de simples droits d’auteur volés. J’ai fait ça, parce que ces photos comptent pour toi. Parce qu’elles sont toi, ce que tu as voulu exprimer à cet instant et ce que tu voulais montrer au monde. Toi. Pas Perkins, ou Stern, ou qui que ce soit d’autre. Seulement toi.

_ Et le fait que je couche avec toi et que je sois un petit-ami absolument génial n’a pas le moins du monde influencé sur ta décision d’ouvrir un procès contre Cyberlife et d’acheter des photos hors de prix, plaisanta le plus jeune des deux en souriant. Markus le suivit, attrapant encore un baiser.

_ Peut-être un peu, concéda-t-il. D’accord, beaucoup, sans doute.

_ Markus…

Le regard de Connor était plein de tendresse et le peintre aurait pu s’y abimer pour encore une éternité. Qu’on lui jette la pierre ; il ne pouvait y résister.

_ Qu’est-ce que j’y peux ? Je t’aime. Et me dire que quelque chose d’aussi beau et puissant que _City_ , est dans les pattes de ce con de Perkins…Je veux dire… Je veux pouvoir emmener nos enfants ici et leur montrer tout ça en leur disant : vous voyez, ça, c’est papa qui l’a fait. Et qu’ils en soient aussi fiers que je le suis.

Connor rougit et éclata de rire en même temps, frappant légèrement son amant sur le bras.

_ Wow, tout doux, Manfred. Il me semble qu’il manque quelques étapes à ton projet, là !

_ C’est seulement une avance rapide, contra Markus avec une pointe d’impatience. Il allait se marier à cet homme et fonder une famille, il le savait. Il l’avait toujours su. Plus sérieusement, Connor, tu le mérites, okay ? Tu as produit l’une des choses les plus belles qui m’ait été donnée de voir, et je veux que tu puisses en être fier. Je veux que tu puisses les retrouver, parce qu’elles t’appartiennent et… Et s’il faut que je m’endette sur des siècles pour te rendre heureux, je le ferais sans hésitation.

Le rire de Connor était humide et les larmes avaient finalement trouvé un chemin sous ses paupières, même s’il se battait pour ne pas les laisser couler. Il se saisit à son tour du visage de Markus.

_ Je n’ai pas besoin de tout ça pour être heureux. _Tu_ me rends heureux. Tous les jours. Mais je te remercie. Pour tout ce que tu as fait, et ce que tu continues de faire pour moi.

Leur baiser avait la saveur de l’éternité, chaste, presque timide, mais d’une force incommensurable et Markus ne pouvait pas en avoir assez. Son nez caressa celui de Connor.

_ Au fait, tu ne m’as pas répondu, tout à l’heure.

_ A quel sujet ?

_ La galerie. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?

_ C’est magnifique. Et je pense qu’elle accueillera de grands artistes, et des gens formidables. 

_ Je peux rajouter ton nom à côté du mien, alors ?

_ J’adorerai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ends our little adventure.   
> Thank you for your patience and your reading. In any case, I hope the trip was pleasant!  
> See you soon, and thanks again !


End file.
